Alas al vuelo
by El caballero de las antorchas
Summary: Una nueva compañera en la clase de Lori, hace que esta gane una nueva amiga pero a su vez esta trae preguntas dificiles de contestar y que posiblemente sean más grande de lo que piensa. (Fic reescrito)
1. Despegue

**Hola a todos, si se preguntan ¿Por qué este fic está de nuevo con un capitulo, es porque decidi rescribirlo.**

 **De cierta forma sentí que estaba sobrecargando la historia de personajes que me gustaron pero que ya estaban agrandando mucho la historia y no la llevaban por el camino que yo quería, es por eso que estoy empezando de nuevo.**

 **Espero les guste este nuevo intento y le den una oportunidad.**

 **The Loud House es creación de Chris Sabino.**

 **Alas al vuelo**

 **Capítulo 1 - Despegue**

La vida de Lori Loud era como la cualquier otra chica de diecisiete años, o buena casi como la de todas, esta se caracterizaba por tener una familia bastante particular, una de trece integrantes.

Su familia estaba compuesta por su madre, su padre y sus diez hermanos que la tenían a ella como la mayor y como la líder de esta, aunque más que una líder parecía una dictadora en varias ocasiones a la cual le gustaba mandar he imponer el orden.

Ella pese a parecer todo aquello, era en realidad una chica que lejos de tener un papel de figura autoritaria era una a la que le gustaba divertirse y estar junto a sus amigos.

La mayor de la familia Loud, tenía un buen grupo de amigos y era una de las chicas más conocidas de su escuela, además tenía un novio que a pesar de la distancia se mantenía a su lado y al cual esperaba con ansias en cada visita, podían estar alejados pero ellos sabían que se volverían a ver en la universidad, cosa para la que faltaba un año y varios meses.

Pero su vida amorosa y familiar no es lo que importaba en este momento, sino más bien su relación con alguien que acababa de llegar a su vida y que vino con más de lo que se imaginaba.

Ese lunes en la mañana era una pesadilla para ella, odiaba volver a clases después de un fin de semana, para ella era regresar no aun campo de batalla como lo imaginaban sus compañeros de clases que tenían una gran inteligencia y tenían fama de intelectuales, sino a una prisión llena de tareas, exámenes y materias que no podía entender a la primera y que en varias ocasiones tenía que pedir ayuda a su hermana genio de cuatro años, una cárcel en la cual no podía tener una reducción de pena por buena conducta.

El lado bueno de eso, eran sus amigos y sus dos hermanas que la acompañaban, con las cuales por lo menos pasaba un recreo divertido.

Al sentarse en su asiento y mirar al profesor entrar, se puso a escribir en su celular pero lo dejo de inmediato cuando este hizo pasar a una nueva alumna.

\- Buenos días alumnos, espero que hayan tenido un buen fin de semana y que lo hayan usado para repasar sus cursos.

El día de hoy tenemos a una nueva compañera que se unirá a ustedes el día de hoy. Su nombre es Nataly Wind y viene de Utah.

La nueva alumna era una chica de casi la estatura de Lori, aunque un poco más baja, tenía el cabello largo, el cual era de un color entre castaño y rubio. Esta estaba vestida con una casaca roja y unos pantalones blancos.

\- Hola a todos, mi nombre es Nataly Wind y como ya lo explicaron, provengo de Utah. Me mude aquí la semana pasada porque mis padres trabajan en lo que es construcción.

Me gusta pintar, cantar y observar a las aves.

\- Bueno ahora que ya te presentaste, puedes sentarte junto a tus compañeros.

El lugar que le toco a la recién llegada fue al lado de Lori, la cual la observo por unos instantes antes de comenzar a poner atención en clase.

Tener a la nueva alumna a su lado le resultaba algo complicado, la primera impresión que había dado esta era la de alguien en quien pensaba se podía confiar, pero su experiencia con varias de sus compañeras le habían enseñado a no dejarse confiar con un par de palabras bonitas y una sonrisa.

No es que no confiara en nadie, lo que pasaba era que cualquiera que llegara a su vida, tenía que pasar por un examen en el cual la rubia Loud tenía que examinar milímetro al milímetro a esta para ver si realmente era una persona confiable.

Pasadas las clases llego la hora del almuerzo y se dirigió a la cafetería junto a sus amigos, en la cual se encontraría con su hermana Leni y el resto de amigos que tenían en común.

Al entrar se sentó en su mesa de siempre y comenzó a hablar de lo que habían hecho el fin de semana.

\- Otra práctica de golf exitosa, estoy segura que ganare el campeonato este mes – dijo emocionada.

\- Qué bueno Lori, oye, ¿Esa no es la nueva alumna? – pregunto Leni.

\- Si es ella. –dijo sin mostrar interés.

\- Hay que llamarla para que venga con nosotros – dijo Chaz uno de sus amigo y por lo que sabía el posible novio de su hermana Leni.

\- No lo sé, no crees que es muy pronto – dijo Lori.

\- Vamos Lori, tiene que comer en algún lado – dijo Leni.

\- Está bien. Nataly ¿Te gustaría sentarte con nosotros?

\- No tienen problema ¿Verdad? – dijo la tímida recién llegada.

\- Para nada siéntate aquí – dijo Leni sentándola entre ella y Lori.

Nataly se sentó tratando de ocultar su incomodidad y su timidez al estar de forma prácticamente forzada entre un grupo de gente que no había visto en su vida.

\- Así que tú eres la alumna nueva. ¿Dime ya tienes amigas aquí? – pregunto Leni emocionada.

\- Bueno en realidad…

\- Leni por favor, literalmente la abrumas con tus preguntas – dijo Lori tranquilizándola – disculpa a mi hermana, ella es un poco alegre y entusiasta en cuanto a personas nuevas.

\- No te preocupes, y no, aun no tengo amigos aquí pero espero tenerlos pronto – dijo mientras sacaba su almuerzo de su mochila.

\- ¡Si quieres te puedo enseñar la ciudad! ¡El centro comercial aquí tiene muchas tiendas bonitas y también hay muchas otras tiendas que debes de conocer!

\- Gracias, será divertido conocerlas – dijo Nataly tratando de sonar cortes.

\- ¡Y también tienes que conocer al resto de mis hermanos somos un numero enorme! – dijo con tanta emoción que le tiro la botella que contenía el jugo de Nataly sobre esta.

Nataly se para al ser mojada sin intención por Leni.

\- ¡Leni ten más cuidado la próxima vez! – grito Lori.

\- Lo siento fue un accidente.

\- No te preocupe los accidentes pasan, además solo se mojó mi casaca, así que si me disculpan iré a secarme.

Se levantó y se retiró al baño.

\- ¿Creen que se molestó? – pregunto Leni.

\- ¿Tú que crees? –pregunto Lori.

\- Vamos no seas tan mala con Leni, un error le pasa a cualquiera – dijo uno de sus amigos.

\- Sí. Pero ahora no vamos a poder saber de ella – se lamentó una de ellas.

\- Se apellida Wind, viene de Utah y le gusta cantar, pintar y ver las aves – dijo está repitiendo la presentación.

\- Eso es algo.

\- Saben creo que mejor iré a ver como esta.

Lori fue tras ella para ver si estaba bien, entro al baño pero no alcanzo a decir una palabra cuando encontró a está tratando de lavar su casaca en el lavamanos, la cual al quitarse dejo ver que bajo de ella tenía un polo manga larga color blanco con líneas amarillas, pero esta tenía algo raro y que llamo su atención.

La espalda de su polo tenía dos largos cortes en la parte superior de esta, más o menos a la altura de sus hombros los cuales permitían que se viera la piel de Nataly.

A Lori le pareció raro eso. Cuidaba mucho de su ropa y jamás se permitiría usar una prenda con algún agujero, mucho menos una con esos cortes.

\- "¿Qué se supone que le paso?"

Antes de decir algo Nataly se volteo y se asustó al ver a la mayor de las Loud tras ella.

\- ¡Disculpa no quise asustarte! – dijo Lori.

\- No. No te preocupes, yo fui la que no se dio cuenta que estabas detrás mío – dijo Nataly poniéndose su casaca tratando de ocultar su polo.

\- Vaya literalmente ya me empiezo a parecer a mi hermana de ocho años.

\- ¿Asusta a la gente o algo así? – pregunto con curiosidad.

\- Si supieras, uno de estos días me va a dar un infarto.

Las dos se rieron con eso por un rato.

\- Disculpa a mi hermana Leni, ella es un poco descuida sobre todo cuando está emocionada.

\- No importa, se ve que es una gran chica. Por cierto ella dijo que eran un número enorme ¿Qué tan enorme es?

\- Somos once hermanos.

\- ¡Once hermanos! ¡¿Es en serio?! – dijo sorprendida.

\- Si somos diez mujeres y un hombre, y yo soy la mayor de todos.

\- Vaya sí que eres valiente y sí que debes tener paciencia, esos números terminaron en mi familia con mis abuelos. Además no sé si sentir pena o admiración por tu hermano.

\- Literalmente no tienes idea, bueno sé que no nos presentamos de forma oficial, así que mi nombre es Lori Loud.

\- Mucho gusto Nataly Wind a tus órdenes.

Regresaron a la cafetería siendo más cercanas, para Lori con esos minutos en el baño su nueva compañera había pasado su prueba y ya era alguien de confianza.

Ya casi al final de la última clase la cual era de historia, una materia que a Lori le llamaba la atención de forma moderada, los datos como las fechas, los tratados y los nombres de tal o cual personaje le resultaban aburridos, pero los eventos en si le resultaban interesantes, le gustaba oír que paso en determinada época y como se desarrollaban los eventos.

Esa clase trataba el tema de la primera guerra mundial y ya casi al final la maestra les dejo un trabajo, uno que se hacía en pareja.

\- Bien alumnos, como parte de este trabajo yo armare las parejas, no quiero que se junten con sus amigos y al final se distraigan y no hagan nada.

Empezó a ver la lista y a dar los nombres de las parejas.

\- Y finalmente Lori Loud y Nataly Wind. Ustedes investigaran la batalla del Somme.

\- Bueno. Parece que seremos compañeras de grupo – dijo Nataly.

\- Si, aunque literalmente no se ni de que se trata el tema – dijo Lori.

\- No te preocupes me hicieron leer lo que tocaba en los cursos al venir aquí, así que estoy más o menos preparada.

\- ¡Qué bien! Dime ¿Te parece si nos vemos el viernes en mi casa? Sé que es algo apresurado pero…

\- Pero claro, sería un gusto ir a tu casa – respondió Nataly con buen ánimo.

\- Entonces será un gusto presentarte a mis hermanos.

Paso la semana y llego el día viernes, Lori regreso junto con su nueva amiga a su casa luego de dar una vuelta por la ciudad mostrando sus lugares favoritos y donde solía pasarla con su novio Bobby antes de que partiera a otra ciudad, Nataly disfrutaba de oírla, pero sintió algo de molestia al escuchar esas historias que consideraba de amor idílico, molestia que trato de ocultar para no parecer descortés.

Luego de todo ese tour y de las historias por fin llegaron a la casa Loud.

\- Bueno es hora que conozcas a mi familia – dijo Lori algo nerviosa.

\- Tranquila, estoy segura que me caerán bien.

\- Si es solo que literalmente es diferente a las demás.

\- ¿Te refieres al número?

\- Si y a algo más.

Al abrir la puerta el ruido que salió a la calle era como el de una batalla campal, un concierto de rock en un estadio y un atasco automovilístico.

Luan estaba persiguiendo a Leni con una araña, Luna pese a estar en su cuarto practicando con su guitarra emitía un ruido que llegaba hasta el primer piso, Lana y Lola peleaban en medio de la sala y Lynn y Lincoln estaban en medio de una carrera de obstáculos.

\- Y esta es mi familia.

\- Bueno, ahora te entiendo y sí que hacen honor a su apellido.

\- ¡Oigan tenemos visitas! – grito Lori.

Todos dejaron lo que hacían y se pusieron en fila.

\- Chicos ella es mi amiga Nataly y se acaba de mudar a Royal Woods.

\- Hola a todos – dijo Nataly con timidez.

Todos los presentes excepto Lisa y Lily se presentaron ante ella con emoción, pues una nueva amiga siempre era bien recibida en la casa Loud. Después de las presentaciones y una serie de preguntas Lori y Nataly fueron a la habitación de esta a comenzar su trabajo, trabajo que fue lo que menos hicieron.

Apenas paso media hora en la que estaban reuniendo todo lo que supieran sobre dichosa batalla ocurrida en Francia en 1916, de larga duración y que no tuvo un vencedor claro cuando Leni se unió y comenzaron a hablar de cualquier otra cosa, dejando los libros y hojas en una posición secundaria.

Luego de una hora, Leni termino hablando de la ropa de la invitada y de lo mucho que le gustaba su casaca.

\- Elegiste una bonita casaca y tienes una gran camisa debajo – dijo la modista de la familia al ver la camisa rosada que traía.

\- En realidad prefiero que no se fijen mucho en esa parte de mi ropa.

\- ¿Por qué? Apuesto a que se te ve muy bien.

Y diciendo eso aprovecho que al tener la casaca abierta se la quito de un tirón. Al hacerlo las dos se quedaron sorprendidas pero por distintas razones.

Lori vio que en su espalda tenia los mismos cortes que su polo, lo cual hizo que creara en su mente que esos cortes debían de ser por algo.

Leni por su parte se preguntaba si Nataly estaba siguiendo alguna moda extraña.

\- No sabía que estaba de moda los cortes en la espalda. No creo que a alguien le guste mostrar su ropa interior al público.

\- ¡Devuélvemela ya! – grito Nataly enojada.

\- ¡Leni! ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso!?

\- Es que yo…

\- ¡Literalmente es una falta a la intimidad eso que acabas de hacer! ¡¿Acaso te gustaría que alguien te haga lo mismo?! – grito al punto de hacer que todos salieran de sus habitaciones.

\- No, no te molestes. Es solo que no me gusta que me pregunten por esos cortes en mi ropa – dijo calmándose.

\- ¿Pero es por alguna razón que los tienes? – pregunto Leni algo nerviosa.

\- Leni, ella ya te dijo que no quiere hablar del tema. Sabes mejor sigamos con el trabajo.

Luego de terminar el trabajo bajaron a la sala para ver televisión antes de cenar, mientras lo hacían vieron que Lily estaba caminando hacia ellas, por lo que Nataly la cargo y la subió al sofá.

\- ¿Y tú quién eres pequeñita? – pregunto con ternura.

\- Ella es mi hermana Lily es la menor de todas.

\- Y también la más linda ¿No es cierto? – dijo mientras le hacía cosquillas.

\- No te lo he preguntado, pero ¿Tienes hermanos?

\- No, soy hija única, mis padres estaban tan ocupados que no pudieron tener más hijo, pero mis primos son como mis hermanos, aunque ahora es un poco difícil verlos pero nos comunicamos siempre.

Nataly siguió jugando con Lily y luego de la cena esta se preparó para irse a su casa no sin antes darle un regalo de despedida a la pequeña Lily.

\- Bueno pequeñita, antes de irme quiero darte este regalo, espero que te de suerte – y le entrego una pluma de color blanco.

\- Vaya una pluma interesante ¿De verdad da buena suerte? – pregunto Lynn.

\- Eso creo –dijo Nataly.

\- Discúlpame por lo de ahora – dijo Leni apenada.

\- No te preocupes, yo tampoco debí molestarme.

\- Si quieres podemos salir mañana para olvidarnos de todo – propuso Lori.

\- Me gustaría, pero mañana tengo mi clase de arte y también debo ayudar a mi mamá en algunas cosas. Pero puede ser la próxima semana.

\- Entonces ya tenemos un plan –dijo Leni.

\- Así es, bien muchas gracias por todo – dijo despidiéndose de los señores Loud y del resto de hermanos.

Casi a la hora de dormir Lori se dirigió a la habitación de Lisa y Lily para ver aquel extraño regalo por parte de su amiga, esta estaba en una repisa junto con algunos de sus juguetes, al tomar la pluma noto que era un tanto extraña.

No se parecía en nada a las de las palomas o gaviotas pues era mucho más larga y a diferencia de las de muchas aves, esta era totalmente recta y simétrica, además terminaba en una punta. Trato de recordar a que ave podría pertenecer pero no se acordaba de ninguna.

Al tocarla noto que era muy suave, casi tanto como el algodón.

\- ¿Quizás Lisa sepa de qué ave es? – dijo dejándola donde estaba y saliendo del cuarto.

\- Tu amiga te esconde algo.

\- ¡Lucy! ¡Te he dicho que no te aparezcas así!

\- Eso no importa, puedo sentir que tu nueva compañera esta escondiendo algo, algo que es más grande que tu y yo juntas.

\- Lucy, debes dejar de ver esos programas que ve Lincoln. Literalmente te están afectando el cerebro.

\- Solo digo lo que es verdad, ella no es como el resto de personas es mucho más fuerte de lo que piensas.

\- Tiene talento para muchas cosas pero es igual que nosotras.

Se fue a su habitación y se olvidó del asunto.

Estuvo tranquila durante el sábado haciendo todas sus actividades durante la mañana, pero poco a poco se acordó del evento ocurrido el día anterior, precisamente cuando Leni le quito su casaca mostrando que Nataly tenía una camisa con dos cortes, los mismos cortes que tenía en su polo cuando la encontró en el baño el día en que la conoció.

Se preguntó entonces como era posible que dos de sus prendas tuvieran el mismo corte, prácticamente como si alguien se los hubiera cortado. Después recordó que no le gustaba que le preguntaran por esos cortes.

\- "¿No debería de tratar de arreglarla?" - fue lo que pensó – "¿O es que acaso estaba escondiendo algo?" "¿Acaso alguien le hizo algo de forma intencional y por eso tiene que ir con la ropa dañada?"

Algo como eso para Lori debería ser posible, pues la conocía hacia casi una semana, se habían hecho amigas de forma casi inmediata, pero eso en realidad no era una señal de plena confianza, por más que no quería hacerle caso a Lucy noto que en parte tenía razón. Ella si estaba escondiendo algo.

Así que decidió que en un caso así lo mejor era ser directa, iría donde Nataly y le sacaría la información, si algo le estaba pasando, entonces ella se encargaría de darle una mano.

Salió de su casa para buscarla y de esa forma averiguar por lo que estaba pasando, el problema era que no sabía dónde estaba, pues nunca le pregunto dónde vivía, entonces pensó en donde podría estar y recordó que ese día tenía su clase de arte.

Fue a buscarla a una academia en la cual varios de sus compañeros iban y espero hasta que esta saliera, luego de esperar diez minutos la vio salir cargando una bolsa donde estaban sus oleos, pinceles y una paleta.

\- Hola Nataly. Qué bueno encontrarte por acá.

\- Si lo mismo digo, pero como te dije ayer hoy tenía clase en este lugar.

\- Se ve que gusta mucho la pintura.

\- Si ayuda a relajarme, aunque a veces me molesta un poco que algo no quede bien.

\- Si te entiendo.

Estuvieron hablando mientras caminaban y llegado el momento Lori saco el tema de lo ocurrido el día anterior.

\- Nataly. Quería hablar contigo sobre lo que paso ayer con Leni.

\- Ya te dije que no tenía que preocuparse, eso ya está olvidado.

\- Si lo sé, pero literalmente hay algo que no entiendo ¿Por qué no te gusta hablar de los cortes en creo toda tu ropa?

Nataly se quedó parada y cambio su actitud

\- Porque es algo muy personal – dijo seria.

\- Por favor ¿Qué acaso alguien te está molestando?

\- No.

\- ¿Acaso alguien de tu antigua ciudad te corto la ropa?

\- No – dijo cansándose.

\- ¿Acaso en tu familia…?

\- ¡Ya te dije que no! – grito molesta.

\- ¡¿Entonces porque tienes que ir con esos cortes en tu camisa?! – dijo mientras dejaba al descubierto los mismos cortes que en sus prendas anteriores.

\- ¡Bien! ¡¿Quieres saber por qué?! ¡¿De verdad quieres saber por qué?

\- ¡Sí! ¡Si quiero!

\- ¡Pues es por esto! – dijo mientras soltaba sus cosas, se quitaba la casaca roja que siempre llevaba y dos pares de alas blancas le salían de la espalda.

Lori se quedó muda por la sorpresa, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo ¿Cómo era posible eso? ¿Acaso se trataba de una broma bien elaborada o realmente tenía un ángel al frente suyo.

\- Tu… tu… ¿Eres un ángel? – pregunto aun fuera de sí.

\- No, no lo soy – dijo mientras sus alas desaparecían dentro de su cuerpo.

\- ¡Pero tienes alas!

\- Ya lo sé, pero no, no soy un ángel, no vine del cielo, nací y crecí como cualquier persona normal, además que mi vida tampoco es una digna de una santa.

\- Pero literalmente tienes alas, plumas y puedes volar.

\- Sí, sí y no. No puedo volar.

\- ¿Pero y las alas?

\- Mejor vamos a algun lado a hablar tranquilas y te contare toda la historia.

Las dos fueron hasta un café y se sentaron en una mesa, una vez ahí Nataly empezó a contar su historia.

\- Todo empezó el año pasado, había cumplido los dieciséis hacia un mes cuando me empezaron a salir unas manchas en la espalda. Mis padres me llevaron al dermatólogo, pero no encontró nada raro, así que pensó que se trataba de una irritación y ya.

Con el tiempo esas manchas se hicieron más grandes y de ellas me empezó a salir algo como el plumón de las aves cuando son bebés.

\- Vaya, debiste estar asustada.

\- Por supuesto que lo estaba, me llevaron a un especialista y me dijo que nunca había visto algo así antes, pero menciono que había alguien que si podría saber del tema. El problema es que estaba en Perú y no podíamos pagar un viaje hasta allá.

Lo raro es que un día descubrí que podía ocultarlas simplemente queriendo que no aparezcan, pensé que era un milagro que de alguna forma me había curado, eso solo duro mediodía y otra vez salieron.

Con el paso del tiempo las manchas de plumón se convirtieron en pequeñas alas.

\- ¿Te dolió cuando salían?

\- No. Y eso es lo que me parecía raro, pensé en quitármelas en ir a un doctor y que me las quitara pero mis padres me dijeron que quizás las tenía por algo y que debían de ser un regalo, al ver que nunca se iban a ir le hice esos cortes a mi ropa para que a medida que crecieran pudiera llevarlas sin problemas.

Al final termine con estas dos.

\- ¿Pero por qué no puedes volar?

\- Le tengo pánico a las alturas.

Lori casi se cae por esa respuesta.

\- Espera, espera. Literalmente te gustan las aves y tienes dos alas ¿Y me dices que le temes a las alturas?

\- Sí, he intentado volar, pero no paso de los centímetros o del metro si intento despegar desde el suelo, si quiero volar como las aves, tendría que subirme a una mayor altura, abrir las alas y volar. Y créeme no tengo ganas de saltar de ningún lado.

\- ¿Y no has buscado alguna causa a esas alas? – pregunto Lori.

\- Lo intente, pero no he encontrado nada en internet que pudiera ayudarme, además no creo que alguien ponga en sus redes sociales que le han crecido alas. Además el único experto está muy lejos.

\- Eso es cierto, pero hay alguien que nos puede ayudar a entender todo esto sin necesidad de viajar tan lejos.

\- ¿Y de verdad va a ayudarnos una niña de cuatro años? – pregunto Nataly al escuchar de Lisa.

\- Para tu información es una experta en distintas ramas y la biología es una de ellas – respondió Lori.

Lori le había contado al ángel con acrofobia de su hermana y de que quizás ella podría ayudar en algo.

\- Ojala realmente sepa de esto. Siempre he querido saber porque las tengo.

\- Y estoy segura de que lo va a averiguar, además tuviste suerte de que sus padres no se preocuparan por ese asunto.

\- Si, debe ser porque tengo alas de ángel y no de murciélago.

\- Aunque creo que a mi hermana Lucy le gustaría tenerlas.

Faltando poco para llegar a la casa Loud, notaron que había algo que no era normal en ella. Una columna de humo negro estaba saliendo de ella.

Las dos fueron corriendo hasta la casa y encontraron a casi todos los hermanos fuera de ella.

\- ¿¡Qué fue lo que paso!? – grito Lori asustada.

\- ¡Uno de los estúpidos rituales de Lucy lleno la casa de humo! – grito Lynn

\- Solo quería contactar con los espíritus – dijo a punto de llorar.

\- ¿¡Están todos bien?! – pregunto Lori.

\- Eso creo yo estaba en la cochera – dijo Luna.

\- Yo vine aquí luego de una fiesta – dijo Luan.

\- Yo estaba en la sala – dijo Lincoln – Lucy, salió avisando a Leni, Lana y Lola y mamá salió con Lisa y Lily.

\- ¡Entonces llamen a los bomberos!

\- ¡Ya vienen! – respondió Lincoln.

\- ¡Chicos! ¿¡Que fue lo que paso!? – pregunto la señora Loud

\- Un estúpido ritual de Lucy en el ático – respondió Lynn – pera ya estamos todos bien.

\- ¿¡Y donde están Lisa y Lily?!

En ese momento notaron que en realidad Lisa y Lily no habían ido a ningún lugar lo que quería decir que…

\- ¡Ayúdennos la casa se quema! – grito Lisa desde la ventana.

\- ¡Mis bebés! ¡Que alguien las ayude!

Lori entro corriendo a la casa para ayudarlas.

\- ¡Lori espera yo voy contigo! – grito Lincoln.

\- Yo me encargo de ayudarla – dijo Nataly entrando tras su amiga.

Las dos recorrieron la casa Loud que estaba llenándose de humo negro y al pasar por la escalera al ático, vieron que este se había prendido fuego.

Corrieron hasta la habitación de las dos menores y trataron de abrirla.

\- ¡Lisa! ¡Lily! ¡Respondan! – grito Lori.

\- ¡La puerta esta atorada no podemos salir! – grito Lisa, mientras en el fondo se oía el llanto de Lily.

Lori trato de abrir la puerta pero realmente estaba atascada.

\- ¡Malditas puertas de esta maldita casa! ¿¡Por qué nada funciona bien aqui!?

\- Tenemos que empujarla y abrirla a golpes.

\- Bien uno, dos, ¡Tres!

Las dos le dieron un golpe pero no pasó nada.

\- De nuevo – dijo Lori - uno, dos, ¡Tres!

Y con ese segundo impacto la puerta se abrió y ellas entraron, lo malo es que el humo entro con él.

\- Nataly cubre a Lily y salgamos de aquí.

Esta la tomo mientras que Lori cargo a Lisa y se dispusieron a salir, pero antes de cruzar la puerta el techo de madera colapso en la entrada formando un muro de fuego.

\- ¡Maldición! – grito Nataly.

\- Escúchame, no pierdas la calma tendremos que salir por la ventana. Así que ayúdame a romperla – dijo Lori

Las dos tomaron lo que pudieron y destrozaron los vidrios y la madera de está formando un espacio perfecto por donde era posible que una persona de su edad pase. Amarraron las sabanas de la cama de Lisa y la cuna de Lily he hicieron una soga la cual estaba amarrada a una baranda de la cuna de Lily.

\- Yo iré primero y tú me sigues, de acuerdo – dijo Lori.

\- De acuerdo.

Lori comenzó a bajar, pero faltándole un cuarto de bajada la cuerda improvisada se desamarro y esta cayó al suelo.

\- ¡¿Lori estas bien?! – dijo Leni al ver a su hermana irse al suelo.

\- ¡Olvídate de nosotras y piensa en ellas!

Nataly y Lily oficialmente estaban atrapadas por el incendio y sin posibilidad de salir.

\- ¡Traigan una escalera! – grito Luan.

\- ¡Traigan colchones para que salte! – fue la orden de Lori.

Todos los vecinos empezaban a sacar los colchones de sus casa mientras que otros trataban de entrar a la casa Loud con baldes, pero el humo era tan fuerte que ninguno podía respirar en el interior de esta.

Nataly estaba sola con Lily la cual seguía llorando totalmente asustada.

\- Lily, escúchame. Todo esto va a salir bien, te prometo que de esta vamos a salir y tu tendrás una historia que contar en el futuro – dijo tranquilizándola.

Sus palabras hicieron que dejara de llorar, pero no que el fuego retrocediera, por el contrario parecía que habia tomado la intención de tomar a las dos como sus victimas.

\- ¡Nataly salta! – grito Luna.

¡Salta! ¡Salta! Era el grito de los vecinos y de los Loud que querían que saltara con Lily hacia el colchón de colchas, cojines, colchones y colchonetas que habían colocado. Pero el miedo a las alturas la tenía paralizada.

\- ¡Vuela! – grito Lori - ¡Vuela por favor, debes vencer tus miedos ahora!

\- ¿¡Pero que estás diciendo las personas no vuelan?! – grito Luna.

\- ¡Literalmente tienes que volar para salvarte a ti y a mi hermana!

Nataly miro a Lily y dijo.

\- Lily ¿Confías en mi?

\- Si – dijo la pequeña o por lo menos eso fue lo que entendió.

Arrojo su casaca al suelo, abrió las alas y se colocó en la ventana.

\- Si estas alas son para algo como dicen mis padres. Que sean para este momento.

Justo en ese momento el humo negro lo cubrió todo he hizo que nadie pudiera seguir viéndolas, segundos después de la intensa humareda vieron algo que solo se había contado en determinadas historias, lo único que podían describir como un ángel cruzo la cortina negra y se elevó por los aires.

\- ¡Te dije! ¡Literalmente te dije que podias hacerlo! – dijo Lori emocionada.

\- ¡Esto es increíble! – dijo Luna - ¡De verdad puede volar!

\- Esto supera a todos las historietas de Ace Savvy – dijo Lincoln impresionado.

Luego de dar varias vueltas, Nataly aterrizo junto con Lily que estaba riendo luego del primer vuelo de su vida, todos los Loud corrieron para ver cómo estaba mientras que los vecinos prácticamente se habían arrodillado ante la salvadora de la bebé.

\- Señores por favor no tienen que hacer eso.

\- ¡Querida muchas gracias! ¡De verdad muchas gracias! – dijo la señora Loud abrazándola.

\- Eso fue increíble, no sabia que tenias poderes – dijo Lincoln.

\- No creo que los tenga, solo tengo estas dos alas.

\- Igual eso fue asombroso – dijo Lynn.

\- Ahora entiendo porque no querías hablar de tus cortes en la ropa – dijo Leni.

En ese momento los bomberos llegaron y rápidamente comenzaron a apagar el incendio el cual no causo grandes daños en la casa Loud.

Los bomberos preguntaron a los vecinos que había pasado y estos la señalaron a Nataly como un ángel de la guarda, pero esta ya se había retirado, mientras los Loud dijeron que esta había saltado. A los hombres del fuego les pareció rara esa historia, pero como ninguno tomo una foto de la supuesta "Ángel" se quedaron con la versión de los dueños de casa.

Con una casa inhabitable Nataly les ofreció quedarse en su casa, algo que fue aceptado por los padres de esta quienes estaban agradecidos por confiar en su hija en ese momento de necesidad.

La casa de esta era del tamaño de la casa Loud y aunque no tenía suficientes habitaciones trataron de acomodarse lo mejor que pudieron.

\- Espero que no hayan perdido muchas de sus cosas – dijo Nataly.

\- Tranquila, solo unas cuantas, además lo material se recupera – dijo la señora Loud.

\- Además, en el restaurante me pagan lo suficiente, pronto podre poner un sistema anti-incendio decente y no esa porquería que no funciono.

\- Lástima que sea el cuarto de Lily el que sufriera más daño.

\- En realidad yo diría que fueron mis objetos de ciencia los más afectados – dijo Lisa.

\- Sé que perdiste la pluma que te di pequeña. Pero aquí hay más de donde salieron – dijo la dueña de casa dándole una nueva.

\- ¿De dónde crees que vienen tus alas? – pregunto Luna.

\- No tengo idea, ojala pronto descubra de donde vienen – dijo Nataly.

\- ¿Crees qué hay más como tu? – pregunto Lincoln.

\- No tengo idea, estoy segura de que los hay pero nadie los ha visto hasta ahora.

Días después, las dos salieron a caminar a la calle para comprar algunas cosas para Lily.

\- Espero que les guste lo que le compre – dijo Nataly.

\- Literalmente le van a gustar, además es una bebé todavía no tiene gustos definidos – dijo Lori.

Mientras hablaban de lo más alegres no se dieron cuenta de que alguien estaba caminando frente a ellas hasta que chocaron con él.

\- ¡Oiga fíjese por donde va! – le grito Lori quien casi se cayo al suelo.

\- Disculpen. No fue mi intención – dijo el desconocido un poco molesto por la actitud de Lori.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto Nataly.

\- Si, gracias por preocuparte, pero estoy bien además sano rápido – dijo este – disculpen – y con eso se retiró.

 **Y así termina el primer capítulo de esta historia que regresa con un reinicio y un final distintos. Espero la haya disfrutado y les haya gustado. No se si los títulos de Entre la Gente y Reyes y Héroes se mantendrán o serán editadas, eso ya lo vere en su momento, por lo pronto espero les haya gustado este fic.**

 **Nos vemos y hasta la siguiente.**


	2. Preguntas

**Hola a todos, bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo, mis disculpas por no haber actualizado pero es que preferí terminar con Caminantes el cual estaba pendiente y ya quería terminarlo. Ahora que ya se finalizó ese fic, puedo traerles un nuevo capítulo de esta historia.**

 **Espero disfruten este nuevo capítulo, así que comencemos.**

 **Alas al vuelo - Capítulo 2**

 **Preguntas**

En un claro del bosque apartado de las miradas del mundo se encontraban dos personas haciendo una carrera encima de las hojas secas que cubrían el lugar, al principio parecía que las dos iban igualadas hasta que una deliberadamente decidió bajar la velocidad y quedarse atrás, su oponente pronto gano distancia, pero lo que quería no era llegar a una meta sino hacer algo un poco más complicado y que era la razón de que estuvieran en el lugar.

Tras ganar distancia la joven que ahorra llevaba la delantera extendió unas alas blanca que salieron de su cuerpo y usando su velocidad se impulsó de un salto y voló… un metro y medio y durante unos escasos treinta segundos.

\- Lo hiciste bien Nataly, literalmente has superado tu marca de veinticuatro segundos – dijo Lori.

\- No es suficiente, no entiendo como logre volar ese día – dijo Nataly.

\- Estabas planeando más que nada y además lo hiciste desde un segundo piso, esto literalmente es más complicado pues tienes que ejercitar músculos de tu cuerpo que nunca habías tratado de usar.

\- No es que nunca haya querido, es que nunca le vi la razón para hacerlo. Jamás había visto un motivo o bueno había vivido una situación en la cual necesitara de mis alas, además de que todavía tengo miedo a las alturas.

\- Literalmente sigue pareciéndome raro ver a un ángel diciendo eso.

\- Porque no lo soy Lori, soy una persona común a la que le salieron dos alas. La preguntas que yo me hago es ¿Por qué a mí? Y ¿De qué se tratan realmente?

\- Tranquila, cuando Lisa recupere sus cosas podremos averiguarlo, mientras tanto podemos seguir entrenando.

\- Sobre eso, me alegra que ya este todo reconstruido, ¡No es que no me gusta que vivan en mi casa es solo que…!

\- Tranquila, entiendo que tener a trece personas en tu casa es literalmente una pesadilla, lo bueno es que tu casa tiene tres baños y eso es una bendición para nosotros – dijo Lori.

\- Fue… complicado no lo voy a negar, pero fue divertido pasar este tiempo con ustedes, sobre todo por ver como tus hermanos se peleaban por el control del televisor, además tu papá sabe cocinar muy bien, nunca había comido tan bien.

\- Gracias, deberías ir a al restaurante donde trabaja un día, literalmente lo hizo crecer y ya está pensando en tener el suyo propio.

\- ¡Qué bueno! Te prometo que iré en cuanto lo construyan.

\- Eso lo sé, bueno te parece si hacemos un par de intentos antes de volver a tu casa para la fiesta de despedida.

\- Claro, hay que ver si puedo superar esta ultima marca.

Al día siguiente y pasada una semana del rescate de Lisa y Lily de aquel incendio provocado por Lucy, los Loud regresaron a su hogar y las cosas en la casa Loud regresaron a la normalidad o bueno casi a ella, la pequeña gótica fue castigada con un mes sin ninguna de sus cosas favoritas, algo que para muchas de sus hermanas fue algo que pago barato tras lo provocado. Pero eso era lo de menos en comparación a la gran cantidad de cosas que ahora despertaban lo que era la existencia de Nataly como un ángel, palabra con la que esta era descrita por la familia pese a la insistencia de la misma por explicar que salvo por sus alas no podía hacer nada más.

Aquella experiencia vivida había dejado huella y cobraba la curiosidad de los Loud, pero ya de nuevo en su reconstruido hogar las cosas en las que tenían que poner su mente y sus esfuerzos eran en sus actividades diarias, salvo por dos de los integrantes de esta.

\- ¿Descubriste algo? – pregunto Lori a Lincoln.

El joven de once años quien estaba en el comedor con su computadora y una cantidad enorme de papeles desperdigados por toda la mesa los cuales eran copias de libros de angiología que había visto en la biblioteca termino siendo al que más le cogió la curiosidad por saberlo todo pues para él era como un numero de uno de sus comics preferidos.

\- Todo lo que encuentro son solo historias de los ángeles que ya conocemos, es decir los que salen en La biblia, pero algo así que digamos similar a lo de Nataly, no.

\- No me sorprende, literalmente jamás escuche de algo como eso las pocas veces que fui a la iglesia el domingo – dijo Lori - ¿Hay algo en internet?

\- Eso sí es otra cosa. Encontré muchas historias pero…

\- ¿Pero qué?

\- Todas son historias que hay que separar en verdadero y falso, hay gente que dice que vio a los verdaderos ángeles y que los ayudaron, pero hay casos de gente que vio a personas a las que les crecían alas.

\- ¡¿Cuáles son esas?! – pregunto con entusiasmo.

\- Son de todo el mundo, dicen que vieron a varios chicos de tu edad y la de Nataly desplegando alas y volando, otros dicen que incluso los vieron controlando el agua, haciendo crecer plantas, moviendo rocas ¡He incluso sacando rayos de energía de sus manos! – dijo Lincoln estirando sus manos imitando lo leído.

\- Literalmente no todo eso puede ser verdad.

\- En eso tienes razón, aparte encontré otros casos como un sujeto que dijo que vio un grifo en Alemania y otro dijo que vio un pegaso con todo y jinete en México, incluso hay varios reportes de personas que han aparecido y desaparecido de la nada en cosa de segundos.

\- Esto ya suena muy loco – dijo Lori sentándose y tomando la laptop para leer esa información.

\- Lo es, pero piénsalo prácticamente estamos viviendo algo como esto – dijo tomando uno de sus comics de Ace Savvy.

\- Lincoln, literalmente no estamos en uno de tus tontas historietas.

\- ¡Pero podría ser el inicio! ¡Qué tal si ella es en realidad la primera de muchos otros casos, que tal si hay más como ella con muchos más poderes de los que te imaginas! – dijo emocionándose.

\- ¡Cálmate Lincoln! ¡Esto no es nada de eso! – dijo su hermana tranquilizándolo – mira entiendo tu emoción y todo eso pero todavía no tenemos idea de lo que se trata y confiar en todas estas historias es algo que literalmente no podemos darnos el lujo.

\- Tienes razón, es que, siempre he soñado con ver algo increíble y esto es lo más cercano.

\- Te comprendo, pero por ahora hay que separar la paja del trigo y por supuesto ni una palabra de esto a nadie.

\- ¿Ni siquiera a Clyde?

\- Mucho menos a Clyde, queremos respetar la privacidad de Nataly y esta es la mejor forma.

Lori se fue a la habitación de sus dos hermanas menores, en ella estaba Lisa quien estaba revisando un cuaderno manila con varios planos en su interior, tan concentrada estaba en ello que apenas si noto que su hermana mayor acababa de entrar.

\- Veo que hicieron un buen trabajo aquí – dijo Lori admirando la buena reconstrucción del cuarto.

\- Sí, todo gracias a mis colegas, que puedo decir, mi talento no podía estar estancado por mucho tiempo y la ciencia necesitaba de mi inminente regreso. Además ahora estamos en medio de un gran proyecto.

\- ¿Proyecto Fantasma? ¿De qué se trata?

\- De algo que dudo que tu cerebro pueda procesar incluso si te lo explico

\- Por cierto puedes ayudarme con…

\- Tú amiga alada – dijo Lisa interrumpiendo a su hermana quien no se tomó muy bien el comentario de esta - claro pero necesito que ella este aquí pues por respeto a nuestra hermana menor he decidido no tocar su "regalo" – dijo haciendo referencia a la pluma que le fue entregada por Nataly – además necesito todo el ADN posible para revisar la fuente de sus alas.

\- ¿Alguna hipótesis?

\- Me inclino por la radiación o alguna especie de manipulación genética de la que no nos haya querido hablar.

\- Pero literalmente nos contó todo.

\- Es verdad o bien puede que haya querido omitir alguno que otro detalle, no me creo eso de las historias en base teológica que dice Lana, aquí hay algo y eso es algo que me gustaría descubrir.

A Lori el saber de su nueva amiga le llamaba la atención, pero en el fondo sabía que debía estar con ella y verla como cualquier otra persona y no como un espécimen de laboratorio por lo cual si bien la idea de retomar el plan de hacer un análisis científico estaba entre sus planes, consideraban que este podía esperar al menos hasta que sus vecinos olvidaran aquella imagen de un ángel salvando a una bebé y volando con esta en sus brazos, por lo que hasta que eso pasara podían usar ese tiempo para pasarla como amigas.

\- A sí que esto es lo que haces cada que tienes tiempo – dijo Nataly al ver el campo de golf al que Lori la había invitado.

\- Sí. El golf es mi deporte preferido desde hace mucho y soy la mejor de la ciudad.

\- ¿Enserio?, y dime ¿Cuántas veces has ganado?

La respuesta de Lori fue puro silencio.

\- ¡No me digas que nunca has ganado nada! – dijo Nataly.

\- ¡Algún día ganare y seré la campeona! ¡Además, literalmente no es mi culpa que Carol siempre participe!

\- Entonces vamos a tener que esperar que no participe en el próximo evento.

\- Que graciosa – dijo en tono sarcástico – a ver ¿Cuántos concursos de pintura has ganado tú?

\- Mejor enséñame a jugar golf – dijo cortando el tema.

Mientras estaban pagando el ingreso al campo se encontraron con alguien que les pareció familiar de alguna parte, tras hacer un poco de memoria lo reconocieron como el mismo chico con el que se chocaron en la calle hacia unos días el cual al verlo mejor se trataba de un joven de su misma edad con el cabello marrón claro y una barba corta del mismo color. Este estaba vestido con unos pantalones blancos y una camisa azul oscuro además de su bolsa de palos de golf entre los que había algo largo que estaba envuelto en una tela roja.

\- Vaya pero a quien tenemos por aquí el día de hoy – dijo Lori.

\- ¿Disculpe? – pregunto este.

\- No sé si nos recordaras pero nos topamos contigo hace unos días, o mejor dicho chocamos – dijo Nataly.

\- A sí, creo que ya las recuerdo – dijo el joven haciendo memoria – por suerte hoy estas un poco más educada que la última vez.

\- Hare como si no hubiera escuchado y me presentare como es debido. Mi nombre es Lori Loud y esta de aquí es mi amiga Nataly Wind.

\- Mucho gusto – dijo Nataly.

\- Brynden Allegiance para servirles. Parece que ustedes también saben jugar golf.

\- Yo soy la mejor de la ciudad – dijo Lori vanagloriándose.

\- Yo soy nueva en esto.

\- Pues a mí me va de forma aceptable, soy mejor en otros deportes.

\- Por qué no juegas con nosotros, podríamos hacer un campeonato pequeño – sugirió Lori.

\- Ya sabemos cómo va a terminar esto pero está bien – dijo Brynden aceptando.

En otro lado de la ciudad Lincoln se encontraba leyendo sus últimos comics junto con Clyde en una cafetería y discutiendo en torno a los eventos que se veían en estos, así se pasaron el rato hasta que un tema surgio de entre tanta conversa.

\- Oye Lincoln ¿Cómo va la reconstrucción de tu casa? – pregunto Clyde.

\- Ya está terminada incluso Lisa y Lily ya tienen todas sus cosas de regreso.

\- Qué bueno que no se dañó nada tuyo.

\- Por suerte la puerta de mi cuarto estaba cerrada, pero eso no evito que esta se quemara.

\- Lo bueno fue que nadie salió herido o bueno algo así. No quisiera imaginar a mi querida Lori o a alguna de tus hermanas en una situación como esa de nuevo, por suerte mi valiente ángel y su amiga salvaron a Lisa y a Lily – dijo Clyde con voz de enamorado.

\- Es verdad, Lori y Nataly fueron de lo más valientes, debiste ver cuando Lori salió bajando en una soga hecha de sabanas y Nataly voló…

Inmediatamente se tapó la boca y miro a todos lados esperando a que nadie haya oído eso, se suponía que no debía decir ni una sola palabra de eso a nadie, suficiente habían tenido con que la prensa escrita contara que la casa Loud haya sufrido un incendio por culpa de una niña que quiso hacer brujería y que en lugar de hablar con los muertos casi convierte a su familia en eso, como para agregar lo que muchos de sus vecinos dijeron a la prensa de que una chica en lugar de saltar había volado, cosa que solo un diario había tomado en cuenta, felizmente era un diario cuyo nivel de lectores no era muy alto por lo que no fue muy tomada en cuenta esa parte.

\- ¿Escuche bien? ¿Dijiste qué Nataly voló? – pregunto Clyde confundido.

\- ¿Volar? No amigo quise decir salto, si ella salto del segundo piso.

\- Vamos Lincoln sé cuándo algo que dices no es verdad, te conozco desde hace años. Puedes decírmelo con confianza ¿Es acaso la amiga de Lori una superheroina? – pregunto entusiasmándose.

\- ¿Prometes no decírselo a nadie Clyde?

\- ¡Lo juro Lincoln! ¡No dire ni una sola palabra.

\- Pues bien, pero para eso mejor salgamos de aquí – dijo Lincoln pensando en la posible reacción de su amigo.

Tras pagar la cuenta y salir de ahí Lincoln empezó su relato.

\- Sí Clyde, Nataly salvo a Lily volando.

\- ¡Sí, lo sabia! ¡Los superhéroes existen, yo sabia que estaban ahí afuera! – dijo dando saltos de emoción.

\- ¡Clyde contrólate por favor! – dijo Lincoln tranquilizándolo.

\- ¡Es que esto muy emocionado! ¡Pudiste ver algo que solo hemos podido soñar! Y dime ¿Tiene vista de rayos X? ¿Superfuerza? ¿Lanza rayos de energía?

\- No Clyde ella es un ángel.

Cuando dijo eso Clyde se quedó mudo y su expresión paso a ser de escepticismo al oir esas palabras. Para Lincoln eso le pareció raro pues se acababa de creer el que una chica pudiera volar.

\- Espera ¿Un ángel de esos que tienen ala y una aureola en la cabeza y salen en las imágenes de la iglesia?

\- De hecho solo tiene alas, no sé si sea del tipo que tu mencionas pues ella misma nos ha contado que no puede hacer nada más que volar, no puede curar a las personas, no puede aparecer y desaparecer por voluntad propia y dice que nació y creció como nosotros.

\- ¿Y cómo es eso de que tiene alas?

\- Le crecen cuando ella quiere.

Tras contar toda la historia desde el momento en que Lori la conocía, hasta el rescate, Clyde se llenó con las mismas preguntas que tenía Lincoln en torno a una explicación lógica de ese fenómeno que causaba la aparición de alas blancas en la espalda de Nataly, así como los varios casos que había leído.

\- Vaya, se ve que hay mucho en cuanto a su caso. ¿Ty crees que sea el inicio de una nueva era?

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto Lincoln.

\- Ya sabes a una transformación en nuestro mundo, a algo que va a pasar.

\- ¡Como la llegada de los verdaderos superhéroes! – dijo animado

\- ¡Exacto!

\- Eso mismo se lo dije a Lori, tal vez esto sea parte de algo que este por venir, quizás las cosas van a cambiar a futuro debido a algo y estén apareciendo héroes con esos poderes.

\- ¿Pero por qué con alas de ángel y no como Ace Savvy? – pregunto Clyde

\- No lo sé, tal vez el de arriba quiere que sea como él quiere y sea el quien le dio las alas a Nataly.

\- Eso suena bien para mí, pero si eso pasa y esta es una era con superhéroes, ojala podamos ser como Ace y Jack.

\- Ojala amigo, ojala.

De vuelta en el campo de golf, Lori, Nataly y Brynden acababan de terminar su pequeño campeonato el resultado dio a Lori como ganadora, a Brynden en un honroso segundo lugar y a Nataly en un respetable tercer puesto, tras guardar los palos los tres fueron a la cafetería del lugar en donde hablaron con su nuevo amigo o mejor dicho compañero de juegos. Este les estuvo contando un poco sobre su vida y sobre sus gustos, entre los que destacaba la esgrima, así estuvieron hasta que Brynden recibió una llamada y se retiró.

Tras quedarse solas, las dos empezaron su propia conversación en la cual Lori aprovecho para contarle todo lo que había averiguado Lincoln.

\- Vaya, parece que no soy la única, pero tampoco soy la mejor de lo que hay al parecer.

\- O vamos, literalmente eres la chica más especial que conozco, tu sabes lo que daría por tener unas como esas y poder ir a donde yo quisiera sin tener que usar la chatarra de la familia.

\- Gracias, pero tu también tienes lo tuyo, eres la mejor en el golf, tienes una casa con diez hermanos y un novio con el que hablas como por cerca de una hora y te deja como doce mensajes.

\- ¿Qué puedo decir? Mi bubu osito es el hombre perfecto.

\- ¿Y dónde está?

\- Se fue con su madre y hermana a otra ciudad para vivir con el resto de su familia, pero viene seguido y también nos vemos en las paradas intermedias. Pero cuando terminemos la escuela podremos ir a la misma universidad y estar juntos para siempre.

\- Bien por ustedes y dime ¿Ustedes dos han…?

\- ¿Hemos qué?

\- Ya sabes, han aprovechado el tiempo para conocerse más entre ustedes.

Cuando Lori descubrió que quería decir su amiga su rostro cambio a uno de vergüenza y se enrojeció.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡No hemos hecho nada de eso!

\- ¿En serio? Pero si pasan mucho tiempo a solas.

\- Tiempo que literalmente usamos para otras cosas, además no estamos listos y tampoco hemos hablado del tema – dijo Lori algo molesta - ¿Acaso tú…?

\- Te dije que no era una santa, pero no hablemos de mi vida privada pasada.

\- Tú empezaste – dijo Lori algo traumada.

\- Bueno de todas formas me sorprende que confies en él sabiendo que vive en otra ciudad.

\- La verdad, literalmente prefiero que se quede ahí a que este cerca de…

\- ¿De quién? – pregunto Nataly al ver a su amiga irritada con algo.

\- De una chica llamada Paz.

\- ¿Qué hizo?

\- Se suponía que él la ayudaría a nivelarse en sus cursos y al final esta se enamoró de mi bubu osito, incluso intento quedárselo pero por suerte el se quedó conmigo porque realmente me ama.

\- Suerte para él, caso contrario seguramente lo hubieras atacado con un hacha.

\- En fin, regresando, crees que sean verdad esos otros casos de personas con alas como yo que tienen esas habilidades, eso si sumamos lo del grifo y los que aparecen y desaparecen.

\- Literalmente son rumores de internet, pueden contarse muchas cosas, pero ¿Estas segura de que no has hecho nada para obtenerlas? No hubo algo que hayas pasado por alto.

\- Pues a menos que me hayan secuestrado los extraterrestres y me hayan borrado la memoria tras ponérmelas no recuerdo nada.

Luego de que Brynden regresara estuvieron un rato hablando hasta que llegó la hora de irse y las dos chicas partieron por su cuenta.

\- Se ve que es una buena persona – dijo Nataly.

\- ¿Te refieres a Brynden?

\- Pues si ¿A quién más?

\- Bueno, en eso tienes razón, pero como que todavía me falta un poco para terminar de confiar en él, no me malinterpretes, literalmente es un buen chico y eso pero siento que esconde algo, más que nada por esa cosa envuelta en un paño.

Tan concentradas estaban en su conversación que se olvidaron de fijarse en sus alrededores y sin que se dieran cuenta pronto tenían al frente a dos personas que no tenían muy buenas intenciones.

\- Buenas tardes señoritas ¿Es un buen día para pasear verdad?

\- Salgan de nuestro camino – dijo Lori.

\- Vaya pero si solo estamos haciendo un comentario, no tiene por qué ser tan agresiva – dijo el otro sujeto

\- Vámonos de aquí Lori – la apuro Nataly.

\- No les tengo miedo a esto sujetos.

\- Pues veamos si tienes miedo a nuestras amigas – dijo uno mientras los dos sacaban de sus bolsillos unos cuchillos de cocina más afilados que lo normal.

\- A ver si ahora eres tan valiente como finges serlo.

El valor de Lori prácticamente se redujo a la mitad y el de Nataly estaba bajo cero, las dos comenzaron a retroceder pero el miedo que sentían no les permitía reaccionar a tiempo como para correr y mucho menos como para tomar uno de los palos de golf de Lori y usarlos para pelear con ellos, pues tampoco sabían como usarlos para ese fin.

\- Vamos Nataly, haz algo.

\- ¿Cómo que? – pregunto asustada.

\- No se, di que eres un ángel y que los vas a castigar.

\- ¡Dejen de hablar y entregen todo!

\- ¡No por favor! ¡Literalmente me tarde años en conseguirlos todos estos palos de golf!

\- Eso no nos importa, háganlo antes de que haya consecuencias.

\- ¡Vamos Nataly, haz algo!

\- Les sugiero que se alejen de ellas.

\- ¿Y quién te crees que eres niño?

Al girarse, las dos vieron a Brynden dejar sus palos de golf en el piso y tomar aquel objeto que estaba envuelto y sacar de ahí una espada.

\- Uno de los mejores espadachines de la ciudad – respondió acercándose.

\- ¿De verdad piensas que esa cosa es real? – dijo uno de los criminales a su amigo - veamos que tan valiente es con ese juguete.

Los dos se olvidaron de Nataly y Lori y fueron corriendo contra Brynden, el primero trato de terminar con él de una puñalada pero este la desvió con su espada que término siendo de verdad al oírse los metales chocando una contra el otro para después moverse con gran velocidad para esquivar un corte del segundo.

\- ¿Se rinden? – dijo Brynden.

La respuesta fue una nueva arremetida de ambos quienes intentaban acabar con este, pero ni siquiera podían tocarlo pues se movía a cada segundo con más velocidad de la que una persona podía tener, para después pasar a la ofensiva y comenzar a causar cortes con gran rapidez en sus enemigos lo que casi obliga a los dos a soltar sus armas, casi porque uno de ello pese a tener un corte en el brazo, uno en el hombro y otro en la pierna aprovecho para hacerle un corte en el vientre que lo obligo a soltar su espada y ponerse se rodillas mientras sujetaba su herida.

\- ¡Brynden! – gritaron ambas.

\- Bueno amigo, hasta aquí llegaste – dijo el ladrón.

\- ¡Déjalo en paz! – gritaron Lori y Nataly quienes corrían en su ayuda, la primera con un palo de golf y la segunda extendiendo sus alas.

Al ver aquello los dos salieron corriendo dejando un camino de sangre, no por miedo a Lori, sino por la presencia de un ángel ante ellos dos. Lori estaba apunto de marcar al hospital cuando el mismo Brynden les pidió que no hicieran nada.

\- ¡¿Cómo que no hagamos nada después de lo que te hicieron?! – le grito Lori.

\- Te dije que sano rápido, esto no es nada para mi – respondio.

Al retirar su mano se pudo ver como su herida iba desapareciendo al punto de parecer como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

\- ¡¿Pero qué demonios es esto?!

\- Esto amiga, es mi habilidad especial, al igual que ella – dijo señalando a Nataly – yo también tengo algo que me hace distinto al resto, es por eso que las seguí de cerca luego de escuchar su historia.

\- ¡¿Estabas expiándonos?! - dijo Nataly.

\- Algo parecido, tú tienes alas y yo tengo regeneración automática, cosa que descubrí el año pasado cuando me cure te un corte en segundos, eso sí le sumamos que cuando tomo una espada tengo mayor velocidad y agilidad, además de que puedo ver líneas en el aire.

\- ¿Cómo es eso? – pregunto Lori.

\- Veo las líneas de por dónde es que van a pasar las armas de mis oponentes, es así que puedo bloquearlas.

\- Por eso practicas esgrima, para aprovechar tus poderes – dijo Nataly.

\- Exacto, solo que esta habilidad solo funciona con espadas, con un hacha o un bastón soy una persona común, salvo por la regeneración.

\- Entonces ¿Qué se supone que eres? – pregunto Lori.

\- Pues no lo sé, digamos que soy un caballero.

En otro lado, Leni Loud se encontraba camino a su trabajo en el centro comercial pensando en nada más que las cosas que iban a llegar ese día y que esperaba separar para ella y sus hermanas.

\- Una bonita entrega en el mejor trabajo de todos ¿Qué más puedo pedir en este día?

\- Disculpe señorita, me parece que se le cayó esto.

Le ni se giró y vio que tras ella había un hombre de unos treinta o treinta y cinco años vestido con unos pantalones de color índigo y una camisa manga larga de color morado oscuro el cual tenía en su mano una pequeña tarjeta con la caricatura de un querubín en ella, su cabello era corto y de color negro y tenía dos anillos en cada mano.

\- No es mío pero igual gracias, es un bonito dibujo.

\- De nada además una chica tan linda como usted debe de estar protegida por uno.

\- De hecho creo que la que tiene su propio ángel es mi hermana menor Lily, por cierto me gustan los colores de su ropa aunque no sé si yo los usaría en la forma en que los está usando ¿Ha pensado usar algo blanco? – sugirió Leni.

\- En ocasiones, pero me gustan más estos colores – dijo sin darle mucha importancia al hecho – por cierto ¿Qué quieres decir con que tiene su propio ángel?

\- Pues bien, hace una semana hubo un incendio en mi casa por algo que hizo mi hermanita Lucy y mis hermanas quedaron atrapadas dentro, por lo que mi amiga Nataly tuvo que volar para salir con mi hermana Lily y salvarla. Espere…

¡O rayos se supone que no debía decir eso! ¡Mi hermana Lori nos dijo que no dijéramos nada de aquello!

\- Tranquila – dijo aquel hombre – prometo no decir que me dijiste nada, de hecho podemos hacer como que nada pasó.

Leni vio como aquel sujeto chasqueaba sus dedos y de estos salía una luz purpura, para luego regresar a la realidad y encontrarse sola en la calle.

\- ¿Qué estaba haciendo? A si, iba camino al trabajo… ¿Pero esto qué es? – dijo al notar que tenía algo en su mano.

Al abrirla pudo ver que tenía una tarjeta de color morada que tenía escrito.

"LORI LOUD – NATALY WIND: EDITORIAL CERCADO"

 **Y así queridos lectores termina este segundo capítulo, uno con una nueva sorpresa y un personaje misterioso con intereses nada claros. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y lamento la demora en publicar, pero les aseguro que esa pausa ya acabo y ahora estoy totalmente de regreso.**

 **Ahora pasemos a los saludos.**

 **Marati2011** : Muchas gracias por ser la primera en dejar una review en esta historia, en cuanto a Nataly ya sabrás más de esta muy pronto por ahora espero te haya gustado este capítulo.

 **RCurrent** : Me alegra que te gustara el final nuevo, tuve que cambiar el original porque se iba por otras partes, espero que la introducción de aquel nuevo personaje te haya gustado y haga que la historia te parezca más interesante.

 **J. Nagera:** Muchas gracias por estar en este reinicio y espero estar haciendo un buen trabajo con la reestructuración de la misma.

Me alegra que te guste este concepto que use en La ultima tarde, lo he estado usando desde 2012 y juntarlo con los fics de la serie es muy interesante, espero te siga gustando este concepto te siga gustando ahora que estoy ampliando este universo que cree hace mucho. Gracias por tus saludos.

 **Ya llegados aquí les agradezco por haber leído este capitulo y espero les gusten los otros, por si les interesa Brynden esta como su nombre indica inspirado en Brynden Tully, el pez negro de la saga Canción de hielo y fuego.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	3. Reunión pendiente

**Hola a todos y bienvenidos a otro capítulo, muchas gracias por haber estado en el capítulo anterior el cual marco un antes y un después en lo que era la versión anterior.**

 **Ahora les traigo uno nuevo para adentrarnos en los misterios que tiene este fics, así como para ver más de este personaje misterioso que tiene una cita pendiente con las dos protagonistas.**

 **Sin más que decir espero disfruten este nuevo capítulo, así que comencemos.**

 **Alas al vuelo - Capítulo 3**

 **Reunión pendiente**

Una cosa, una cosa era lo único que le había pedido Lori a sus hermanos, mantener en secreto lo ocurrido el día del incendio y no decir nada sobre los poderes de Nataly para así poder darle algo de paz y trabajar en hallar una explicación a sus habilidades, y esa cosa que pidió fue algo que dos de sus hermanos no cumplieron.

En realidad solo Leni había sido culpada de todo al llegar con aquella tarjeta destinada a Lori y a Nataly, Lori al verla se enfureció pues aquella tarjeta sumado al asalto de esa tarde y al ataque a Brynden pese a que daba igual si era un caballero con regeneración o no, no fue una mezcla correcta tomo aquella invitación como una muestra de que no habían podido cumplir con la promesa que les había pedido, pese a la reiterada insistencia de Leni de decir que no recordaba nada. Lincoln al verla tan enojada decidió defenderla y decir lo que había hecho él.

\- Lori por favor no la culpes, yo también se lo conté a alguien.

\- ¡¿A quién?! – preguntaba enojada.

\- Fue a Clyde, pero tranquila, te aseguro que él no se lo va a contar a nadie.

La respuesta de Lori fue pedir a gritos una reunión inmediata en su cuarto a la cual convoco a todos incluso a punta de empujones a Luna y a Lynn que se encontraban en medio de sus actividades y que no entendía que era lo que pasaba, tan pronto Lori logro meter a todos a su habitación fue que supieron la respuesta.

\- ¡Una cosa! ¡Literalmente les pedí una sola cosa y no tuviste mejor idea que ir y contárselo a tus amigos! – gritaba Lori enojada.

\- Lori vamos – decía Lincoln mientras trataba de calmar a su hermana – solo se lo dije a Clyde y él es bueno guardando secretos.

\- ¡Si claro! ¡¿Cuánto quieres apostar a que para mañana todo el mundo se habrá enterado?!

\- Vamos hermana, los vecinos también la vieron y por ahora están totalmente tranquilos – dijo Luna.

\- Solo porque papá les preparo una bandeja de lasaña a todos para comprar su silencio. Pero cualquier otra persona bien podría tomar esto como algo que es malo – dijo sentándose en su cama.

\- No te entiendo en esa parte – dijo Lincoln.

\- Tú mismo lo has visto en la investigación que has estado haciendo, literalmente los casos de sujetos con alas, se mezclan con casos de supuestos milagros, grifos que vuelan por los aires y personas que aparecen y desaparecen. ¿Qué pasa si alguien la considera una "falsa ángel" he intenta hacerle daño a ella o a nosotros por ser sus amigos.

\- Nunca pensé en ese punto.

\- Pues ahora ya puedes considerarlo.

\- ¿Entonces hay más como ella? – pregunto Luan.

\- No lo sabemos con certeza, pero eso no es el punto, el punto es, que le prometimos que guardaríamos su secreto, sé que es difícil ponerse en su sitio al ser algo que no conocemos, pero por lo que hizo por Lily se lo debemos – dijo mirando a su hermanita quien sonrió ante ese comentario.

Lisa por su parte y ajena al dialogo de Lori tomo la tarjeta que Leni había recibido y paso a analizarla, la tarjeta que resaltaba por su color morado y por no contener nada más que los nombres de Lori y Nataly y el nombre de un lugar, aquello llamo su atención pues no parecían escritos, sino que parecían grabados en el cartón. Al girarla vio que también había un detalle que su hermana paso por alto, una fecha y una hora determinada, en este caso, el martes a las cuatro de la tarde.

\- Debo reconocer que quien te dio esto se tomó muy enserio el hecho de verlas, esta tarjeta está muy bien hecha, incluso la forma en que están escritos sus nombres está hecha de una forma elegante. Ahora Leni, dinos ¿Qué recuerdas del momento en que la obtuviste? – pregunto Lisa.

\- Ya les dije que no me dieron esta tarjeta, simplemente apareció en mi mano cuando iba a trabajar o bueno algo así sé que estaba caminando y luego recuerdo que estaba parada en la calle preguntándome a dónde iba – explico Leni.

\- Apuesto a que fuiste controlada mentalmente – sugirió Lucy.

\- Las cosas no aparecen de la nada, y no existe tal cosa como el control mental debe de habértela entregado alguien que supo que tú eres hermana de Lori y amiga de Nataly – dijo Lynn.

\- Pues esta vez no sé quién pudo haber sido. Además les aseguro que no he hablado con nadie acerca de las alas de Nataly y en ningún momento del camino me encontré con alguien.

\- Literalmente no pudo haber otra forma, además aquí dicen nuestros nombres, el lugar donde quiere vernos y la fecha del martes a las cuatro de la tarde – dijo tomándola de las manos de Lisa.

\- Yo no vi ninguna hora – dijo Leni.

\- Está en la parte de atrás de la tarjeta, pero no perdamos el tiempo en ese tema, es claro que quien emitió esta tarjeta – dijo Lisa sosteniéndola – no dejo ni una huella, es como si quisiera pasar desapercibido.

\- ¿Qué creen que quiera con ustedes? – pregunto Lola.

\- Tal vez es un periodista – dijo Luan.

\- O quizás alguien que está interesado en los ángeles – dijo Luna.

\- Sea cual sea el caso no pienso exponerla a lo que sea que nos esté esperando.

\- Entonces déjanos ir contigo, sea cual sea el riesgo nosotros estaremos ahí para protegerte – dijo Lincoln.

\- Primero hablare con ella, si literalmente está de acuerdo puede que los deje venir con nosotras.

\- Cambiando de tema ¿Cuándo planeas traerla aquí para un examen riguroso? Un espécimen como ella es de gran valor científico.

\- Lisa ella es una persona como nosotras, no un conejillo de indias – dijo Luna.

\- Es lo mismo, alguien con sus características debe de tener una gran historia de por sí.

\- "Te sorprenderías si te digo a quien conocí hoy en la tarde" – pensó Lori, pero prefirió no decir nada de Brynden, si un ángel era suficiente para que Lisa actualizara todo su laboratorio, no quería ni pensar en que haría con un caballero con capacidad de curar heridas instantáneamente.

Lori si bien estaba molesta con Lincoln y con Leni, no dudaba de que habían intentado mantenerlo en secreto pero que conociéndolos bien era algo imposible, Lincoln era el que cargaba con toda la investigación sobre la gente con los mismos poderes de Nataly y cada historia nueva lo había llevado a entusiasmarse cada vez más relacionando cada caso con las historias que hasta ese día había vivido en sus comics por lo cual muy en el fondo ella sentía que estaba cumpliendo un sueño que muchos tienen de niños de ver algo que solo pasaría en la tele o en el cine.

En cuanto a Leni, eso era más complejo. Ella insistía en que esa tarjeta le había aparecido de la nada en su mano y que en ningún momento había mencionado el tema, cosa que era verdad. Leni fácilmente podría haberlo comentado a una de sus amigas o bien decírselo a toda la escuela en el comedor, ya que todos querían conocer más sobre el incendio en la casa Loud y como la nueva había salvado a una bebé saltando del segundo piso, podía ser despistada y sabía que podría terminar contándoselo a una de sus amigas en algún momento.

A la mañana siguiente Nataly regreso a la casa Loud para por fin descubrir si Lisa podía averiguar algo que explicara el origen de sus alas. Mientras estas esperaban en el cuarto de Lori y Leni a que Lisa terminara de calibrar sus equipos, Lori aprovecho para hablar con Nataly sobre aquella invitación.

\- ¿Así que no tiene ni idea de cómo llego a sus manos?

\- Literalmente no sabe nada.

\- Y nosotras menos, pero ¿Estas segura de que esto tiene que ver con mis alas y con lo que paso?

\- Mis hermanos dieron varias teorías, una de ellas es que es alguien interesado en el rescate que hicimos, literalmente dos adolescentes no se meten a rescatar a unas niñas de una casa en llamas todos los días.

\- Me inclino más por lo de que alguien se enteró, todos tus vecinos me vieron y no siempre se puede asegurar el silencio de todos, más si es con comida.

\- Pues habrá que esperar a que Lisa cree algo que borre la memoria sin causar daños secundarios.

\- ¿Puede hacer eso?

\- Sí. Cada vez que crea algo siempre insiste en usarlo en nosotros, pero sobre gente que sabe de tus alas, además de mi familia, tus padres y yo ¿Alguien más lo sabe? – pregunto Lori.

\- El último chico con el que estuve, incluso me motivo a que aprendiera a volar, pero mi miedo no me lo permitió.

\- ¿Y qué paso con él?

\- Las cosas no siempre funcionan a la larga, pero ya que, es historia antigua – dijo con algo de tristeza.

\- Lo siento. Debe de ser molesto para ti escuchar todas mis historias con Bobby.

\- Ha no te preocupes igual sigo en contacto con él, pero sobre eso, creo que si decidimos asistir a esa cita, lo mejor será que él nos acompañe en lugar de tus hermanos, no quiero que por mí un grupo de niños se arriesguen, además si confías en él ¿Por qué no podría saber de mí?

\- ¿Y si literalmente mejor le pedimos ayuda a Brynden?

\- Él… Podría ser – dijo Nataly un poco indecisa al recordar que sus habilidades habían casi matado a dos personas pese a ser ladrones que intentaron hacer lo mismo con él.

\- ¡Vamos! Literalmente estoy segura de que nos será de mucha ayuda, con ellos dos de nuestro lado no creo que nos pase nada.

\- Pues entonces tenemos una cita a la que acudir.

\- No quiero molestarlas en su charla, pero el equipo ya está listo ¿Podrías ser tan amable de pasar a mi habitación?

Al entrar Nataly se sorprendió por ver como todo estaba reconstruido, era como si el fuego jamás hubiera pasado por aquel cuarto y de hecho más que un evento desafortunado parecía que Lisa lo hubiera tomado como una ventaja al tener un mejor lugar con mejor equipo, las paredes pintadas con una pintura ignifuga pero sobretodo una puerta que evitaría que el fuego se volviera a meter, incluso el techo estaba arreglado por si alguna vez Lucy tenía como plan el volver a hacer un ritual que necesitara de velas o sustancias inflamables.

\- Ya que estas aquí lo que vamos a hacer son un par de pruebas, primero necesito una de tus plumas – dijo Lisa.

\- Está bien – dijo Nataly haciendo aparecer sus alas para que Lisa pudiera tomar una pluma suelta para después hacer una serie de fotografías y un video en la que esta escondía y hacia aparecer sus alas.

De esta prueba le siguió una de sangre y de saliva, muestras que fueron a parar a una máquina, luego de aquello vino el examen final que consistió en el ingreso a una tomografía que hizo un análisis de cuerpo entero de esta.

Una vez finalizadas esa pruebas solo fue cuestión de esperar a que esta tuviera los resultados.

\- No sé para que se molestan en hacer todas esas pruebas, lo que buscan es algo que la ciencia no va a poder hallar – dijo Lucy.

\- En vista de que literalmente tenías razón en lo de que Nataly era "especial" puedes decirnos que sabes – dijo Lori.

\- Puedo ver en ti una energía que no tiene todo el mundo, una que te hace única y que muchos como yo han podido ver en varias personas del mundo.

\- ¿Cómo lo que dijo Lincoln de esas historias? – pregunto Lana.

\- Exacto, yo puedo ver el aura de las personas y es así como puedo ver aquello que te inunda y que al parecer te hace ser un ángel.

\- Entonces, tengo alas porque tengo una "cosa mágica" en mí.

\- Precisamente.

\- Hay por favor, eso es lo más absurdo que he oído – intervino Lynn menospreciando la historia de Lucy - si dices qué eso es verdad ¿Entonces por qué Lori o Leni no la tienen? ¿Por qué no han aparecido más casos como ella en la tele o en los periódicos?

\- No puedo responder eso, solo puedo decir lo que se por el momento.

\- Eso es lo que pasa cuando se junta la superstición con las cosas a las que no podemos darle una explicación lógica a la primera. Por suerte ya están los resultados y pueden pasar a mi cuarto a verlos – dijo Lisa.

Todos entraron con la expectativa de ver al fin la respuesta a aquel misterio, sobretodo Nataly quien estaba pensando en la explicación dada por Lucy, a ella le costaba creerla al igual que al resto de sus amigos pero ha estas alturas de su vida podía creer cualquier cosa que sonara coherente, si es que acaso había una explicación coherente y que la ciencia pudiera dar.

\- Bueno aquí tengo los resultados y la respuesta a todo esto es…

\- ¿Es qué? – pregunto Leni.

Pero no hubo respuesta, por el contrario Lisa comenzó a mover las hojas que tenía en la mano como si acabara de encontrar algo que no debería de estar ahí poniendo una expresión en el rostro que no era para nada tranquilizador.

\- ¡Vamos Lisa! ¡Por favor, di algo! – dijo Lori.

\- ¡¿Qué es lo que pasa?! – exigió saber Nataly.

\- ¡Nada! ¡Eso es lo que pasa! ¡No hay nada, nada distinto en tu ADN! – grito Lisa frustrada.

Aquello dejo mudos a todos.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que no haya nada? Mis alas no van a salir de la nada.

\- Pues esta vez es así, lo que las origina no es una variable en tu genética, no eres parte de un proyecto de manipulación genética que te afecto de cierta forma como yo creía.

\- ¿Creías eso? – pregunto Nataly.

\- No tenía otra explicación, pero aquí o bien pasaste por uno que no dejo huellas o eres algo mucho más complejo. Incluso tus plumas no muestran nada, salvo que te pertenecen y ya no hay nada que diga que sean de una determinada especie de ave.

\- ¿Pero al menos descubriste algo? – pregunto Lincoln.

\- Sí – dijo Lisa más animada – he encontrado si bien no una explicación a esto, una larga lista de características únicas. Para empezar tus alas surgen de tus omóplatos en lo que es una especie de crecimiento acelerado, no es que están escondidas, es que desaparecen en su totalidad para volver a crecer con una rapidez bastante sorprendente. Tienes un esqueleto que está adaptado para el vuelo, además de ser muy flexible, tus huesos son huecos como los de las aves, casi ni haciendo que pese menos que un hombre de su constitución. Por otra parte tú cuerpo está casi desprovisto de grasa y tú masa muscular es mayor que la de un ser humano normal. También tienes una membrana especial en el sistema respiratorio, con la que podrás extraer oxígeno del aire, ya sea a que estés a grandes velocidades o altitudes.

\- Vaya, literalmente se ve que tenías más qué solo unas alas – dijo Lori.

\- Lo que me gustaría ahora es ver si tus ojos están hechos para soportar el viento a grandes velocidades y si tú vista es como la de algún ave en específico, yo apostaría a que puede ser como la de un halcón o las águilas.

\- Por ahora creo que se me termino el tiempo – dijo Nataly abrumada por todas esas revelaciones.

\- Esta bien, creo que han sido muchas cosas nuevas por un día – dijo Lori quien acompañaba a su amiga a la puerta.

Una vez se fue Lori tomo su teléfono he hizo una llamada que necesitaba hacer.

\- Hola bubu osito, te necesito para algo.

\- Hola Bebé ¿Qué tipo de ayuda necesitas?

\- Pues tengo que contarte algo que te será difícil de creer…

Llego el martes y en la banca de un parque estaban reunidos Lori, Nataly y Brynden quienes esperaban a Bobby para poder ir a la Editorial Cercado a encontrarse con el remitente de aquella invitación, a los pocos minutos llego este con un palo que al parecer pertenecía a un trapeador.

\- ¡Gracias por venir osito! – dijo Lori abrazándolo.

\- De nada, más bien discúlpame por no haberte defendido de esos ladrones, yo los hubiera hecho correr con mis propias manos.

\- Descuida, eso ya quedo atrás, ahora literalmente concentrémonos en el presente.

\- A sí, tu historia me pareció un poco rara de creer pero eso no evito que viniera. Entonces tú eres…

\- Nataly Wind y sí, la historia es real – dijo haciendo aparecer sus alas dejando a Bobby asombrado.

\- ¡Era verdad! ¡En serio eres un ángel!

\- No estamos seguros, podría ser cualquier otra cosa – respondió esta.

\- Y él es nuestro más reciente amigo Brynden.

\- Mucho gusto, Brynden Allegiance.

\- Roberto Santiago ¿Tú eres?

\- Un caballero, prefiero usar ese nombre al no tener un mejor termino, por cierto ¿De verdad pienzas que eso va a ayudar? – pregunto señalando el palo de madera que traía.

\- Créelo o no, este amigo ha derrotado a cada gato que entre en la bodega de mi familia.

\- Yo ya gane dos torneos de esgrima y he derrotado a gente que se ha atrevido a ir por el camino equivocado – dijo sujetando su espada envuelta en aquella tela.

\- De todas formas, no creo que te dejen entrar con eso – sugirió Bobby.

\- Lo sé, pero nadie revisara un bolso deportivo – dijo guardándola en uno – parece que quien no va a poder pasar con algo eres tú – dijo Brynden con algo de gracia.

\- ¡Demonios! – se quejó Bobby.

\- Ya chicos, de todas formas confió en que todo saldrá bien – dijo Nataly calmando las cosas – ahora en marcha.

Empezaron a subir a la camioneta de los Loud quedando ambos chicos al último.

\- Por cierto, Paz todavía se acuerda de ti.

\- ¿La conoces? – dijo sorprendido.

\- Es mi amiga, dejaste huella en su vida, dejaste una gran huella en su vida. Solo espero que tu decisión haya sido correcta, ella es una gran chica ¿Sabes?

\- Sí. Cualquiera sería feliz con ella, pero mi destino es estar con Lori – dijo decidido.

\- Pues te deseo suerte.

Tras un corto paseo llegaron hasta la Editorial Cercado, el lugar era un edificio de tres pisos de color rojo, el cual no parecía destacar tanto de otros lugares, al bajar fueron hasta la recepción donde una señorita se encontraba viendo su computadora.

\- Disculpe, creo que nos citaron aquí el día de hoy – dijo Lori mostrando la tarjeta.

\- ¿Sus nombres?

\- Lori Loud.

\- Nataly Wind.

\- Y nosotros somos Roberto Santiago y Brynden… Brynden… Bueno es un amigo – dijo Bobby al no poder recordar el apellido de aquel caballero.

\- Allegiance – dijo un poco enfadado.

\- A si, el jefe las espera en el tercer piso, es la oficina principal.

\- Muy bien, vamos Bubu osito – dijo Lori.

\- Disculpen, pero la cita es solo con ustedes dos, nadie más puede entrar sin autorización del jefe.

\- Pero si venimos con ellas – dijo Bobby.

\- Lo sé pero es orden de arriba, nadie pasa sin autorización – dijo al tiempo que dos hombres de traje negro he índigo se acercaban a ellos.

\- Las esperamos aquí – dijo Brynden.

Lori y Nataly recibieron un pase cada una y fueron hasta el lugar correspondiente, el sitio como ya sabían con anterioridad era una Editorial donde se aprobaban y se editaban libros de jóvenes autores, con oficinas llenas de gente que movía papeles y carpetas con archivos de un lado a otro. Al llegar a la oficina tocaron la puerta con algo de nerviosismo, una voz les dijo que podían pasar y así lo hicieron.

El interior de aquella oficina estaba decorada con variedad de objetos que llamaron su atención, espadas antiguas, libros que estaban dentro de vitrinas, sin un título en la portada y solo unos grabados raros en esta, también encontraron pergaminos escritos en idiomas como el latín, el alemán y el árabe que eran totalmente indescifrables para ellas.

\- Buenas tardes señoritas, es un gusto conocerlas – dijo el mismo hombre que Leni había visto unos días antes vestido con la misma ropa el cual se encontraba sentado tras un escritorio.

\- El gusto es nuestro – dijo Lori - ¿Usted es?

\- Edmond Wessex director de la Editorial Cercado en Royal Woods, vamos chicas tomen asiento de seguro tienen cosas que quieren preguntar.

\- Así es, para empezar ¿Cómo supo de nosotras? – pregunto Nataly.

\- ¿Y por qué nos dio una invitación para venir aquí? – agrego Lori.

\- Por los diarios, supe del incendio por ese medio y me atrajeron esas historias, hay que reconocer que una cosa como esa no pasa todos los días aquí. En cuanto a la tarjeta se la entregue a tu hermana Leni en la tienda en la que ella trabaja. Es muy conocida en ese centro comercial.

\- Ella dice que estaba caminando y que apareció en su mano de la nada.

\- Qué raro, recuerdo que se la entregue yo mismo en la tienda, debe de haberse olvidado, después de todo recibe muchos clientes al día como para acordarse de todos.

\- Sabía que esa historia me sonaba muy rara, ella es un poco "distraída" por decirlo de buena manera.

\- Descuiden es una chica dulce, se le puede perdonar eso, después de todo igual están aquí.

\- Entonces ¿Quiere preguntarnos sobre el rescate? – pregunto Nataly.

\- De hecho, quería saber sobre una historia que muchos mencionaron y que me pareció un poco inverosímil.

Aquello encendió las alarmas en las dos chicas quienes ya de por si temían que esa historia se extendiera.

\- ¿Qué escucho? – pregunto Lori.

\- Que usted voló de un segundo piso en llamas con una bebé en brazos y que usted señorita Loud, fue quien la animo a volar pese a la presencia de sus vecinos.

\- Literalmente eso no paso, yo el anime a saltar, no a volar, las personas no tienen alas.

\- Eso puede ser lo que paso, después de todo, la gente suele contar diversas cosas y no todo puede ser cierto.

\- ¿A dónde quiere llegar? – pregunto Nataly.

\- Como verán trabajo en una compañía donde se vive de las historias que escriben diversas personas, algunas son buenas, otras no tanto, pero todas las historias tienen en común desde hace siglos, el que tienen una base de realidad, una base donde uno imprime algo que alguna vez vio o vivió por lo cual puede que esa sea una historia creíble o no. Los textos y la historia, así como la ciencia me han abierto muchas puertas que la gente por lo general mantiene cerradas.

\- Sí, pero lo que dicen literalmente es algo que parece sacado de un comic – dijo Lori.

\- Los comics son un tipo de historia, una que alguien vivió o sintió en alguna parte. Solo que ahora está adaptada al uso comercial haciéndose un producto popular y de bajo costo. Uno escucha y lee noticias y espera un día encontrar algo extraordinario, algo que resalte de todo y yo lo leí en forma de una chica que extiende sus alas y salta salvando una vida inocente, algo que solo se ve en los comics como usted dice.

Ahora, como seguro sabrán a veces estos "personajes de comics" tienen una base real y cuando aparecen mostrando sus talentos ante el mundo, la gente común los sigue, ejemplos hay muchos, Aquiles, Héctor, Aníbal, Alejandro Magno, Cesar, Napoleón, Patton, todos ellos fueron la base de orden y disciplina en los suyos, el mundo ahora no tiene a quien seguir, no ha visto nada que valga la pena, pero ustedes, parecen ser lo que el mundo ha estado esperando en mucho tiempo. ¿Se imaginan ser parte de algo que traiga fin al desorden que es la sociedad de hoy?

\- Las cosas están bien, así es verdad que hay imperfecciones, pero es algo natural en nosotros las personas – dijo Lori.

\- Estoy con ella y como ya le dijimos no soy un ángel – dijo Nataly poniéndose de pie – fue un gusto hablar con usted.

\- Igualmente señoritas, pero les sugiero que tomen mi idea como una oferta, después de todo. Puede pasar de todo.

\- ¿Es una amenaza? – pregunto Lori indignada.

\- Una advertencia, las cosas sin un orden claro tienden a ponerse convulsas, más que nada cuando llegan cosas nuevas y que la gente no las entiende.

\- Ya nos vamos de aquí, que tenga buenas tardes – dijo Nataly quien junto con Lori ya estaban abriendo la puerta.

\- A ustedes, por cierto un último consejo, no intenten comprar el silencio de la gente con comida, un poco de dinero los hace a hablar otra vez.

 **Y así terminamos otro capítulo de esta historia. Hemos averiguado más cosas, pero también parecen que se han puesto un poco más complicadas, sobre todo por este sujeto que tiene más de lo que aparenta, por si no lo sabían este fue mi primer OC, creado allá por el 2012 y que estoy feliz de traerlo. Para los que vieron bien, podrán reconocer la referencia a una película y a un personaje muy interesante.**

 **Nuevamente tuvimos la mención de un personaje al que le tengo cariño y que no aparece en mis historias desde Historias ocultas y que vimos en Dead Land de mi amigo Montana Hatsune 92 el año pasado, y si lo he mencionado ya dos veces por algo será.**

 **Ahora pasemos a los saludos.**

 **Marati2011** : Efectivamente, fue por él que use ese nombre pues quería imprimir algo de lo que fue uno de mis personajes favoritos de aquella saga en este personaje.

 **RCurrent** : Me alegra que te gustara esa referencia a Game of thrones, así como el uso del misterio y no estás tan alejado con lo que dices pues intento poner un poco de los cómics de Batman aquí, hay títulos muy buenos, mucha suerte con Loud Nights, estuvo buena. En cuanto a Brynden y a Edmond, pronto se sabrá más así como también de lo que es Lincoln y Clyde que no van a perder el tiempo en ponerse a investigar más y a descubrir más cosas.

 **EltioRob95:** Vaya, la verdad es que nunca me espere verte en uno de mis fics, pero bienvenido a esta historia. Sobre lo que mencionas, no, nunca he leído Hush hush ni esto tiene que ver con lo divino, aunque si tiene algo de mítico.

Me alegra que te gustara Brynden y si, su especie está inspirada en los súper humanos de Marvel, como lo son Wolverine y Deadpool.

Sobre Edmond, ya sabrás más de él, pero ojala te haya gustado lo que he puesto hasta ahora.

 **J. Nagera:** Que bueno que Brynden te pareciera interesante, siendo el primer caballero que aparece tras el fallido intento de crear un universo. Ya verás más de él y sabremos que tanto se parece a su homónimo. Sobre Edmond, todavía falta mucho por saber de él, pero este si sabe de lo que Lincoln y Lisa están buscando, pero eso ya se verá más adelante. Sobre la referencia a Historias ocultas, pues digamos que se viene algo interesante. Nuevamente gracias por estar aquí y muchos saludos para ti también colega, suerte con Tan solo sucedió

 **Por si no lo mencione antes, este universo lo invente allá por el 2012 aunque lo empece a plantear ahí por el 2009 hace ya casi diez años, junto con todos sus seres, así que prácticamente están viendo algo que ha sido parte de mi vida desde hace tiempo. Espero usarlo para escribir algo original algún día.**

 **En el próximo capítulo veremos para que rumbo van las cosas ahora que esta este personaje que sabe más de lo que aparenta.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	4. Alas rojas

**Hola a todos y bienvenidos al cuarto capítulo de esta historia, espero que les haya gustado en capítulo anterior y espero que les guste este también.**

 **En esta oportunidad les traigo la aparición de dos personajes, uno nuevo y otro que hace mucho quería volver a usar en mis fics. ¿Ya saben a cual me refiero?**

 **En fin, comencemos con esto.**

 **Alas al vuelo - Capítulo 4**

 **Alas rojas**

 **Unos días atrás**

En una oficina con espadas y libros antiguos en su interior se encontraba un hombre vestido de índigo y morado sentado en un escritorio mientras veía una serie de mapas con unos puntos rojos, dorados y verdes marcados en ellos los cuales tenían una fecha escrita al lado, este estaba examinando las distribuciones de puntos y las diferentes fechas cuando dos hombres con heridas vendadas que al parecer eran recientes entraron en su oficina. Los mismos ladrones que intentaron robar a Lori y a Nataly pero fueron detenidos por Brynden.

Se puso frente al escritorio y camino hacia esos dos hombres.

\- ¿Qué les paso?

\- No estaban solas mi señor - dijo inclinándose al igual que su compañero - son amigas de un caballero, fue él, el que nos hizo esto.

\- ¿Lo confirmaron?

\- Tenía una espada mi señor – respondió el otro – creo que eso lo hace uno en toda regla sumado a que sus movimientos eran muy rápidos, casi como si supiera por dónde íbamos a atacar.

\- Eso puede complicar las cosas o mejorarlas, pero vayamos a lo principal ¿Qué hay de las chicas?

\- La historia era correcta, la chica es una alada en toda regla – dijo el primer ladrón.

\- ¿Solo es un ángel?

\- Parece, no uso ninguna habilidad, pero ya sabe cómo se están dando las cosas, sus poderes tardan en aparecer – respondió el segundo ladrón.

\- O están muy nerviosos como para usarlos a la primera en situaciones como esa ¿Qué hay de su amiga?

\- Al parecer es una persona normal.

\- No necesariamente, hizo que una alada usara sus alas por primera vez y en frente de todos, alguien como ella sería muy útil en nuestros planes. Buen trabajo señores, tómense el día libre – mientras decía eso sus manos emitieron un brillo morado que envolvió a aquellos dos hombres y los curo – ahora si me disculpan tengo que hablar con una dama.

Con otro movimiento de manos abrió una especie de portal en el aire de color morado y entro en él, segundos después este portal desapareció.

 **En la actualidad**

Habían pasado unos días de aquella reunión y las cosas para Lori y Nataly quedaron en una situación a un menos estable que la que era al inicio de todo. Era imposible querer descansar y ser un grupo de amigos junto a sus demás compañeros cuando un total desconocido había logrado comprarse el secreto que tanto le había costado al Sr Loud guardar ante sus vecinos, pero como había dicho Edmond la comida no compraba el silencio de nadie, aquello era algo que Rita y los padres de Nataly se lo habían advertido, incluso estaban pensando en una cantidad para dársela a sus vecinos, pero la insistencia de este y el asegurar que el conocer a toda la cuadra era suficiente detuvieron todo plan de comprar el silencio con dinero.

Aquello trajo consigo una nueva reunión semanal en la habitación de Lori y Leni.

\- Bien chicos, como ya les mencione este sujeto del cual literalmente apenas si sabía de su existencia cuando entre a esa oficina y él cual nos explicó que le había entregado a Leni aquella tarjeta en su trabajo.

\- Pero si yo no recuerdo que nadie lo haya hecho y eso que recibo varias a lo largo de la semana – explico Leni.

\- ¿De qué tipo? – pregunto Lincoln.

\- De revistas que quieren que salga en sus catálogos con la ropa que venden, pero no he pensado en cual aceptar – dijo con sencillez.

\- Que suerte – se quejó Lola.

\- Vamos Leni. Hablamos de un sujeto vestido de índigo y morado, es imposible que no te haya llamado la atención.

\- Con una vestimenta así lo recordaría, pero nadie entro a la tienda con esa ropa que dices – se excusó la joven.

\- Pues eso nos lo conto, en fin literalmente nos habló de como había sabido de nosotras y luego se puso a dar un monologo sobre que los comics, los personajes históricos y nos hizo una propuesta a Nataly y a mi que era de lo más rara. Según parece, este quiere que lo ayudemos a controlar o algo así.

\- ¡Encontraron a un supervillano que quiere dominar el mundo! – dijo Lincoln emocionado.

\- ¡Lo que faltaba! ¡Un loco que se imagina el enviado de Dios! – se quejó Luna.

\- Chicos por favor, no es nada de eso, o al menos eso creo, pero está claro que sabe que vivimos aquí por lo que literalmente les pido el máximo cuidado al momento de salir a la calle.

\- Primero vayamos a lo principal ¿Qué fue lo que les ofreció? – pregunto Lisa.

\- Era algo de que casos como el nuestro, o mejor dicho el de Nataly solo se dan en determinadas ocasiones, mejor dicho personas extraordinarias aparecen muy de vez en cuando y cuando lo hacen literalmente se dedican a poner orden.

\- No suena muy distinto a ti cuando cuidas la casa – dijo Lola.

\- Por lo que este les pidió su apoyo para poner orden en el mundo ¿Es cierto? – pregunto Lisa.

\- Sí. Eso mismo, decía que todo era un desorden y que con nosotras se podía poner orden.

\- Típico de un villano de los comics, quiere dominar el mundo con la excusa de poner orden, por suerte Clyde y yo podemos detenerlo – dijo Lincoln.

\- Por favor, recuerda que soy la mejor en varias formas de pelea así que mejor déjame patear a ese sujeto cuando lo encontremos – dijo Lynn con total soberbia.

\- Lo que me preocupa de este, además de que averiguo todo fue el que algo nos podía pasar.

\- ¿Cómo qué? – pregunto Luan.

\- No estamos seguras, dijo que las cosas se ponen movidas cuando aparecen cosas nuevas.

\- No me sorprende, todos los vecinos le quisieron rezar a Nataly por lo ocurrido, un individuo con esa habilidades y que tenga otra forma de pensar podría usar eso a su favor – dijo Lisa confirmando lo dicho por Edmond – por cierto ¿Cómo se llamaba ese sujeto?

\- Edmond Wessex, el dueño de la editorial cercado.

\- Averiguare de él – dijo Lisa.

\- Y yo veré sobre otros casos de seres con poderes que hayan aparecido – dijo Lincoln – pero lo que menciono ese sujeto es el problema de los comics, cuando alguien descubre que tiene poderes debe elegir qué camino seguir.

\- Es la naturaleza de las personas, todos siguen sus intereses y depende de estos para que lado de la balanza se inclinaran – dijo Lucy.

\- Pues esperemos que no haya gente como Nataly que elija irse por otro camino – dijo Lana.

Las cosas estuvieron tranquilas a lo largo de esa semana, para casi todos los Loud incluso para Lori y Nataly que regresaron a sus actividades de siempre, salvo por la última que había agregado que consistía en practicar el vuelo de la alada tanto desde el suelo como desde los árboles. Lori incluso se pensó en aprender algo que le permitiera defenderse en caso pasara algo relacionado a Edmond, paso por su mente el pedir que Lynn le enseñara a luchar, el pedírselo a Brynden e incluso el comprarse un arco y unas flechas, pero solo paso de esas ideas y nada más, pues de cierta forma sentía miedo de entrar en una verdadera pelea, una cosa eran las luchas entre sus hermanos donde se agarraban a golpes como si fuera una escena de la película Pandillas de Nueva York y otra muy distinta era causar un daño significativo del mismo estilo que causaba Brynden, el cual seguía siendo un secreto para los Loud.

Quienes estaban todavía metidos de lleno en la investigación en cuanto a seres con poderes eran Lincoln y Clyde quienes tras enterarse de lo ocurrido con Edmond, buscaron por su cuenta algún dato sobre él, pero el resultado era que solo figuraba como el dueño de la Editorial Cercado y nada más, no existía ninguna otra información acerca de este.

Aquello, los llevo a su reunión de todas las semanas luego de clases en Juegos y comida Gus, lugar que se volvió su centro de reuniones para analizar cada descubrimiento que habían hecho, pero también se ponían como era inevitable a debatir de forma amistosa sobre los comics de Ace Savvy pues como ya era claro, veían con cada descubrimiento, la formación de aquel mundo de superhéroes que tanto habían estado soñando.

\- Bien Clyde, yo descubrí las historias de la aparición de una sirena en una playa de Perú, la historia de un sujeto que hacia levantar las cosas haciendo brillar sus manos y un grifo que apareció en Canadá – dijo Clyde – lástima que no fue mucho.

\- Descuida Clyde – dijo Lincoln animándolo – es buena información aunque para ser sincero no tengo idea que buscamos con esto-

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Que solo podemos ver que ha aparecido, pero no sabemos si es verdad o si eso va a ayudar en algo, es como si de la noche a la mañana fuéramos a encontrar una noticia sobre la aparición de un superhéroe que sale en la noticias contando como detuvo un robo o como evito que alguien conquistara el mundo, incluso ese tal Edmond o como se llame podría ser un tipo que busca lo mismo que nosotros.

\- ¡Pero si quiere conquistar el mundo!

\- ¡No lo sabemos Clyde! Seamos sinceros este trabajo es inútil.

\- Yo no diría que es inútil – dijo alguien interrumpiéndolos.

Lincoln y Clyde voltearon a mirar quien les había hablado y encontraron a una persona de cabello negro vestido con pantalones índigos y una camisa morada, al verlo Lincoln sintió algo de nervios al recordar lo que Lori le había contado sobre Edmond Wessex y comenzó a temer que este fuera aquel mismo sujeto.

\- ¿A qué se refiere con eso? – pregunto Clyde.

\- La curiosidad por ver y saber algo que no está dentro de las cosas que vemos a diario es algo que en realidad todos buscamos, solo que no todos lo aceptan como parte de uno en sí mismo. Las personas buscamos cosas nuevas siempre, actividades o hábitos pero al fin y al cabo todo está dentro de un mundo ya estructurado por leyes que la física como la razón nos han puesto como guías.

\- Entonces ¿Está bien que sigamos buscando? – pregunto Lincoln algo nervioso.

\- Por supuesto, puede que parezca que nada de lo que encuentren les sirva para algo como una tarea escolar o una investigación que les pidiera la escuela, pero si les ayuda a imaginar un mundo mucho más grande de lo que muchos ven en realidad.

\- Vaya, nunca pensamos en verlo desde ese lado – dijo Clyde – por cierto ¿Cuál es su nombre?

En ese momento Lincoln puso suma atención en la respuesta, aunque no lo parecía estaba bastante tenso, pero se calmó al escuchar la respuesta.

\- Mi nombre es Nate Windsor.

\- Vaya suena elegante – dijo Lincoln – nosotros somos Lincoln Loud y él es mi amigo Clyde McBride.

\- Muchas gracias, por cierto se ve que tienen un gran gusto por los comics – dijo al ver los comics de Ace Savvy.

\- Es que somos grandes fans de Ace Savvy, incluso dibujamos nuestras propias historias, incluso hubo una que logramos que publicaran para un concurso – dijo Clyde mostrándoles algunos dibujos que ellos hicieron.

\- Muy buenos dibujos chicos – dijo este.

\- Muchas gracias, son años de práctica dibujando – dijo Lincoln.

\- Y yo ayudo a escribir las historias – dijo Clyde.

\- Pues para su corta edad se ven que van por un buen camino ¿Saben? Yo a su edad también era fan de los comics, tenía montañas de esos y cuando veía que ya eran demasiados los vendía con el dolor de mi corazón y me quedaba con los mejores.

\- Cielos, debió de ver grandes historias – dijo Clyde asombrado.

\- Lo eran, en esas épocas. Por cierto ¿Quiénes son ellas? – pregunto.

\- Son mis hermanas, las incluí en mi historia porque sentí que se podía hacer buen material usándolas de inspiración.

Aquel empezó a ver las imágenes y una sonrisa surgió en su rostro.

\- Interesante concepto – dijo dejando la hoja de vuelta en la mesa.

Lo siguiente que vieron los dos fue como sus manos empezaron a emitir una luz morada que los dejó inmóviles en cosa de segundos.

\- Dime Lincoln ¿Podrías contarme un poco sobre tu familia?

Unos minutos después, los dos estaban hablando de los comics que habían salido ese mes como si nada hubiera pasado, con la única diferencia que la carpeta con toda la información que habían juntado y que les parecía realmente valiosa y verídica ya no estaba con ellos.

En un pequeño pueblo con casas de madera y suelo de tierra y piedra se encontraba un joven de unos diecisiete años el cual estaba caminando por las calles mientras saludaba a la gente, este tenía el cabello marrón y estaba vestido con ropa de color rojo tanto en sus pantalones como en el abrigo que llevaba puesto. Aparte, llevaba una espada curva en su cinturón.

\- Vaya, se ve que eres querido por el pueblo – dijo una voz.

\- Les doy lo que los reyes no les pudieron dar o bien no quisieron darles – respondió este con algo de molestia pues sabía que aquella situación iba más allá de un simple saludo.

El que acababa de llegar era Edmond, Nate o como sea que llamase realmente, para aquel sujeto su llegada era una completa incomodidad.

\- Admiro tu lealtad a tu pueblo, sé que Ucrania ha tenido problemas de muchos tipos y la verdad es que haces más que la Reina regente y que el Príncipe de este país.

\- Ya dime que quieres.

\- Pues mi querido Arcángel Rojo…

\- Me llamo Christopher – dijo cortándolo.

\- Está bien Christopher, al parecer te ha salido una rival.

\- ¿Una rival o una alada que no quiere seguirte?

\- Dejémoslo como dos chicas que no están convencidas todavía.

\- ¿Las dos son saltareinos?

\- No tengo idea, una es una alada o mejor dicho un ángel, la otra es una persona que por lo visto es una persona común y corriente, pero ya sabes cómo es esto, no te toca descubrir que lo eres hasta que todo se sale de control.

\- ¿Qué tienen de especial ellas para ti? Por lo que mencionas no suenan tan importantes.

\- Lo son, pero si te interesa aquí tienes esto para que te enteres del tema – dijo dándole la carpeta que sustrajo a Lincoln y a Clyde, Christopher la abrió y vio dos fichas una con los datos de Lori y otra con la de Nataly – también las acompaña un caballero, pero de este no se nada.

\- No soy un asesino, no voy a hacerles daño por unos billetes.

\- Quiero que las convenzas de que me sigan, que vean que no les queda un camino más acorde a su situación.

\- Entonces debo hablar con ellas.

\- De eso déjamelo a mí, ya sabes lo que dijo Napoleón Bonaparte "Solo hay dos palancas que muevan a los hombres: el miedo y el interés" Les daré un gran interés, o mejor dicho tú les darás ese interés.

\- Habla de una vez – dijo de forma directa.

\- Lo hare a su tiempo, pero descuida no será nada muy complejo, tu solo acude a Royal Woods, Michigan en Estados Unidos cuando te lo pida y a cambio podrás mejorar esa armadura que tanto te gusta. Así podrás dejar de lado esa espada, no se para que la quieres – después de eso desapareció en el acto.

Ese fin de semana, Lori y Nataly se encontraban esperando el pasar una velada especial en el restaurante en el que trabajaba el Señor Loud, el restaurante hawaiano – ruso Aloha camarada, estas se encontraban esperando a que Bobby las recogiera en su auto pero por mientras se dedicaban a hablar en la sala de lo que se esperaba esa noche.

\- Qué bueno que tu novio pueda llevarnos – dijo Nataly.

\- Lo sé, literalmente me alegra que pueda pasar esta noche con mi Bubu osito, mi hermana Leni y mis nuevos amigos.

\- Solo espero que este lista antes de que este llegue. Todavía no puedo creer que se arde tanto en elegir ropa. ¡Si vamos a comer a un lugar común, no es un restaurante de lujo!

\- Te acostumbraras, por cierto ¿No crees que deberías haber invitado a alguien? Brynden dijo que iría con su amiga.

\- Estoy bien así. No estoy para buscar pareja en este momento.

\- Ya estoy lista – dijo Leni bajando las escaleras vestida con un vestido verde claro con bordados celestes

\- Justo a tiempo – dijo Lori al oír a Bobby llegar a su casa.

Tras un corto recorrido llegaron al restaurante, tanto Bobby como Nataly se quedaron admirando el lugar un rato antes de entrar.

\- Vaya, primera vez que vengo a este lugar.

\- Yo también –dijo Bobby – ojala hubiéramos venido antes bebé.

\- Descuiden ya estamos aquí – dijo Lori.

Al entrar fueron a buscar a Brynden y a su acompañante y al verlos Bobby deseo dar media vuelta y escapar muy pero muy lejos.

Brynden, estaba junto a una chica de su misma edad vestida con una camisa verde y roja y una falda larga de color verde y un largo cabello castaño con un maletín que parecía de un teclado electrónico.

\- Buenas noches chicos – dijo Brynden quien en cuestión de segundos supo que acababa de cometer un error.

\- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! – grito Lori.

\- Fui invitada por Brynden por si te interesa. Ah Hola Bobby – dijo sintiendo que su interior de revolvía.

\- Hola Paz, me alegra verte – dijo este.

\- Oye ¿Tú no eres la chica que casi se queda con el novio de mi hermana? – dijo Leni con total inocencia.

Paz Halbert, una chica que más que bien había traído un grave problema a la vida de Lori y Bobby, esta había sido la alumna y amiga del joven latino, a la cual había conocido en la pizzería donde antes trabajaba, este de buena manera la ayudo a pasar sus exámenes sin imaginar que se enamoraría de este pese a que está bien sabía que tenía novia cosa que no le importo y trato de quitárselo a Lori, para empeorar las cosas, Bobby se lo llego a considerar y pensó en los pro y contras de estar con una y con otra llegando a estar muy cerca de inclinar la balanza a favor de Paz y platearse el dejar a Lori.

No paso mucho para que esta se enterara y se pusiera en pie de guerra contra está, por poco y se matan entre las dos el día en que se encontraron de no ser por los Loud y cuanta persona estaba presente en el lugar, cosa que no llego más lejos pues justo en ese día Bobby había elegido a Lori gracias a todos los recuerdos buenos que tenía con ella. Después de eso esta desapareció de sus vidas.

\- Chicas vamos a llevarnos en paz… ¡Digo en calma! – dijo Bobby tratando de que nada malo pasara.

\- Pues primero que ella se vaya de aquí – dijo Lori apuntándola con un dedo.

\- ¿Disculpa? Por si no lo recuerdas no quiero nada con Roberto o como le digas, es un gran chico y es tuyo, ganaste Lori Loud. Se feliz – dijo Paz tratando de calmar las cosas.

\- Miren yo vine aquí con ella y ella está conmigo, mientras así sea está bajo mi protección – dijo Brynden tratando de poner orden.

\- ¡No te hagas el caballero honorable con nosotras! ¡¿Acaso sabes lo que ella me hizo?! – le grito Lori.

\- Sí. Y no me importa en lo absoluto.

\- A mí tampoco – dijo Nataly – vine a cenar con mis amigos me da igual su pasado.

\- Nataly, literalmente sabes por lo que pase por su culpa, así que realmente te ordeno que estés conmigo en este momento.

\- Oigan chicos…

\- ¡Ahora no Leni! – la corto Lori.

\- En serio, creo que deben de ver a ese chico.

En medio del lugar había un sujeto con una armadura roja que lejos de verse medieval, parecía que estuviera hecha para el futuro, pues si bien tenia las partes que uno vería en una armadura de ese tipo incluyendo un yelmo que cubría parte de su rostro, estaba hecha de una especie de material que estaba claro no era hierro o acero, incluso parecía que tuviera cables en su interior, esa armadura era de color rojo, el mismo color que tenían las alas que empezaron a salir de la espalda de quien la portaba, las cuales eran un poco más largas que las de Nataly.

Arcángel Rojo estaba ahí para cumplir su contrato, miro a su alrededor y vio a Lori y a Nataly, levanto su brazo y luego de que parte de su armadura brillara libero una descarga de energía roja que destruyo una pared y comenzó a causar pánico.

Lori, Leni, Bobby, Nataly, Brynden y Paz no podían creer lo que estaban viendo, pero la sorpresa fue vencida por el miedo a Christopher quien no dejaba de lanzar ataques a diestra y siniestra mientras la gente gritaba y corría intentando escapar mientras que todo explotaba.

\- ¡Yo me encargo de ese tipo! – grito Bobby.

\- ¡No lo hagas te va a matar! – le ordeno Lori.

\- No si yo lo mato primero – dijo Brynden tomando su espada y saltando contra este - ¡Oye idiota, muérete!

Brynden cayó con todo su peso sobre este, pero aquel se protegio con sus brazos bloqueando el golpe del caballero y mandándolo a volar con un golpe de energía.

\- ¡¿Brynden, estas bien?! – grito Paz mientras lo levantaba del suelo.

\- Sí. Recuerda que no me pueden matar con nada, además su golpe no fue tan fuerte – dijo algo adolorido.

Otros clientes intentaron hacer algo para detenerlo pero ni siquiera se podían acercar a él al ser golpeados por los rayos de energía de Arcángel Rojo y dar contra las mesas del lugar. Bobby tomo una silla he intento tener éxito donde el resto había fallado, la levanto en el aire y se la lanzo con todas sus fuerzas, solo para que la detuviera con sus manos y la regresara a este con el doble de fuerzas.

\- Creo que me rompió algo – dijo sin poder moverse.

\- Te dije que no te metieras Osito bubu – dijo Lori.

\- Lo sé, pero prometí que te defendería.

Paz paso a la acción y saco lo que tenia en su bolsa, un arco de poleas y varias flechas, tomo una disparo atravesando el ala de este el cual grito lanzando un ataque hacia ella que destruyo la mesa bajo la cual se escondían haciendo que tuvieran que dispersarse.

\- ¡Nataly quieras o no eres la única que puede pararlo! – le grito Lori.

\- ¡No tengo esos poderes!

\- Él no espera encontrarse con un ángel aquí, además literalmente puedes volar y de seguro puedes darle algunos golpes - decía Lori.

Mientras Paz y Brynden intentaban detenerlo pero aquella flecha era la única que logro hacer algún daño, el resto rebotaban en su armadura, incluso la espada de Brynden era inútil al no poder atravesar aquella armadura. Finalmente logro derribar a Paz atacando el suelo y quitarse de encima a Brynden con otro ataque al cuerpo.

\- ¡Oye tonto! ¿Por qué no te metes conmigo?

\- ¡Leni! ¡¿Qué rayos haces?! – grito Nataly.

\- Lo mismo que hacen los personajes de los libros para colorear de Lincoln ¡Salvando el día! O la noche en este caso – dijo mientras le lanzaba una piña tras otra las cuales eran destruidas en pleno vuelo.

Nataly estaba indecisa en cuanto lo que debía de hacer, era claro que estaba en desventaja de todo tipo, pero ver aquella escena de lucha y otras de terror al ver a las personas escondidas de aquel loco que no dejaba de atacar era algo que la motivaba a hacer algo, volteo a ver a un costado y vio a una familia compuesta por una pareja de esposos, una niña y un niño de entre cinco y ocho años y tomo la decisión de actuar.

\- Señor, protégeme en esta – dijo mirando al techo – présteme su bufanda un rato – le dijo a aquella mujer y se envolvió el rostro con ella.

Salió de su escondite y arrojo al suelo su casaca abriendo sus alas.

\- Si buscas a alguien entonces metete conmigo.

\- Y conmigo – dijo Lori con la pata de una mesa en sus manos a modo de porra – literalmente no pensaras que te voy a dejar sola en esto.

\- Pues en ese caso tú ve por la derecha y yo por la izquierda.

Las dos fueron contra su enemigo el cual les lanzo un par de ataques que a duras penas fueron esquivados por las dos, Lori lanzo un palazo directo a la cabeza de Christopher que lo dejo aturdido, intento defenderse lanzando golpes con sus alas pero la misma Nataly se encargó de bloquearlos con las suyas y de lanzar un derechazo al rostro de aquel arcángel que lo envió al suelo.

\- ¡Así se hace chicas! – grito Leni dándoles ánimos.

El arcángel se levantó y tras un corto vuelo se alejó de ellas y apunto a las dos con su brazo, dejando que su mano liberara un rayo de energía contra las dos, pero antes de ser alcanzadas Brynden se puso al medio y bloqueo el ataque con su espada, para después empezar a desviarlo pues Christopher se negaba a dejar de lanzarlo y finalmente Brynden logro devolvérselo dando de lleno en el pecho de este enviándolo a volar, dañando su armadura y haciendo que perdiera su yelmo.

Al quedar en el suelo este se hizo uso de su velocidad superior y con la espada en mano se apresuró a cortarle la cabeza de un golpe, golpe que no pudo ser dado pues este se desvaneció en un segundo.

Al rato llego la policía y los servicios de emergencia, para ese momento los cinco ya habían salido pero todos contaban que ellos los habían salvado de un arcángel que lanzaba rayos de energía, historia que no pudo ser comprobada pues ningún celular había funcionado al quedarse todas sin batería.

Al rato llego el resto de los Loud así como los padres de Nataly quienes se reunieron con ellos para asegurarse de que estuvieran bien, pasada la emoción Nataly se llevo a Lori a un lado para hablar.

\- Lori, sé que te conozco poco y agradezco tu ayuda en este caso, pero déjame decirte una cosa, no me importa que problemas hayas tenido con tu novio ni con esa chica pero no me metas en tus problemas amorosos o de ese tipo y mucho menos me des ordenes como si fuera tu vasalla – dijo con mucha seriedad.

\- Lo que pasa es que yo…

\- Eres muy insegura con tu novio Lori, por eso no dejas de mencionarlo ni dejas de mandar fotos y le pides mensajes cada media hora, entiende esa chica tiene razón ganaste así que olvídate de todo eso, porque esa tal Paz acaba de ayudar a salvarnos la vida enfrentándose a ese sujeto, no sé por qué paso esto, pero si esto sigue así realmente vamos a necesitar su ayuda.

\- Esta bien – dijo suspirando y aceptando la nueva realidad – es solo que es complicado.

\- Todo es complicado al principio, lo fue para mi con mis alas.

\- Hablando de seres alados – dijo Lisa apareciendo junto al resto de sus familias- este caso ha hecho que tenga que poner atención a lo dicho por Lincoln y ver un patrón en esto, tomando en cuenta de que existían alados desde el año pasado, puedo pensar que también se formaron nuevos este año y que los habrá el próximo, con lo que puedo concluir de que lejos de desaparecer su número se volverá cada día más alto.

 **Y así queridos lectores llegamos al final de otro capítulo en el que vimos el regreso de Paz, la cual quería usar de nuevo desde hacia ya mucho tiempo y otro de mis OC creados por allá en 2012.**

 **En cuanto a Edmond o Nate, les adelanto de que este tiene muchos nombres pero solo se le conoce por uno y cuando usa ese es realmente peligroso. Ahora su atención esta sobre toda la familia Loud y lo que puede hacer contra esta es impredecible.**

 **Ahora pasemos a los saludos**

 **Marati2011** : Al final pasaron cosas malas y las van a seguir ocurriendo.

 **:** Justo lo que quería era que no se sepa nada de Edmond y como hemos podido ver, ni siquiera se llama así. Guarda muchas cosas y tiene aún muchas cosas planeadas. Qué bueno que reconociste esa referencia.

Muchas gracias por tus deseos, la verdad yo también espero que me salga bien aquel proyecto de pasar al papel algún día. Espero te haya gustado el regreso de Paz t esta pelea contra Arcángel Rojo.

 **RCurrent:** Muchas gracias y espero te haya gustado este capítulo.

 **Cartman6x61:** Gracias por estar leer esta historia.

 **Nuevamente gracias por estar en este capitulo, en el próximo veremos que cosas se ocultan y que Edmond o Nate tienen planeadas para alguna de las otras hermanas.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	5. Ofrecimiento

**Hola a todos y bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, lamento mucho esta pausa pero les prometo no demorar tanto en actualizar esta historia.**

 **Con este capítulo terminamos el primer arco de esta historia por lo que espero les agrade.**

 **En fin, comencemos con esto.**

 **Alas al vuelo - Capítulo 5**

 **Ofrecimiento**

Hay ocasiones en las que una persona tiene que hacer cosas nueva, muchas veces por impulso propio y otras por obligación, sea cual sea el motivo una experiencia nueva termina en la mayoría de los casos trayendo un beneficio para quienes pasan por aquello y en el caso de Lori Loud una cosa más a la lista de actividades que debía de hacer era algo que prácticamente era su obligación.

\- Uno, dos, tres, cuatro. De nuevo. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro.

\- ¿Podemos descansar un rato?

\- No. Una más.

Los mismos movimientos, los mismos pasos en aquella parte del bosque eran una parte por las que Lori se veía obligada a pasar o mejor dicho que ella había aceptado pagar a costa de mantener a Paz alejada de su familia y de su novio. Pago que se traducía en estar practicando esgrima con una espada de madera y tener que soportar las ampollas y los golpes que recibía por parte de Brynden quien no tenía interés alguno en mostrarse suave con ella. Él mismo le advirtió que si quería aprender a luchar con una espada, pasaría por un entrenamiento riguroso, la parte de Paz ni siquiera era conocida por este quien prefería mantener lejos a su amiga.

Lori continuaba esforzándose para seguir el compás que le imponía su nuevo maestro, esta pensaba que todo lo que había aprendido en el golf la ayudarían, tenía fuerza en los brazos, tenía concentración, pero no tenía la resistencia al dolor que tenía Brynden, o mejor dicho la capacidad de ignorarlo a su vez que su cuerpo ya estaba muy adolorido y con muchos moretones.

Tras una serie de golpes y bloqueos Lori nuevamente perdió la espada y fue considerada muerta por su instructor.

\- Todavía te falta mejorar mucho, pero sigue intentando – dijo Brynden.

\- Por si no lo sabias jamás he practicado con una espada y literalmente no tengo poderes tal y como tú y Nataly.

\- ¿Me hablabas? – dijo la alada mientras aterrizaba.

\- No. Estaba diciéndole al "Rey Arturo" que no tengo las habilidades que ustedes tienen, por lo que me cuesta más hacer este tipo de práctica.

\- Ella tiene razón, tú ya sabes usar una espada sin siquiera haber tenido una clase.

\- Eso no le importara al enemigo si en caso hay uno como ustedes piensan.

\- ¡¿Qué literalmente no viste a ese tipo lanzando rayos rojos de sus manos!? ¡Es obvio que es el enemigo! ¡Apuesto a que ese tal Edmond lo contrato!

\- Pues de ser eso verdad les aconsejaría seguir entrenando, sobre todo tú Nataly, eso de volar resulta ser algo muy útil, aunque creo que también deberías aprender a defenderte.

\- Primero aprenderé a volar bien, ya después me ensañaras a usar eso.

\- Sea como sea, están haciendo un buen trabajo y se los digo enserio chicas, tú estás volando mejor y tú Lori puede que no lo parezca, pero estas haciendo un mejor trabajo que tú novio.

\- ¿Bobby también entrena contigo? - pregunto Lori.

\- No. Pero me manda vídeos de él y su escoba con la que barre su tienda usándola como florete y pidiéndome mi opinión.

\- ¿Y qué le dices?

\- La verdad, que se busque un maestro y que una escoba no protegerá su tienda.

\- Literalmente deberías de ser más considerado con él, Bobby es un gran chico – dijo Lori defendiéndolo.

\- Eso lo dices porque es tú novio y porque estas en una etapa de…

Nataly le hizo una señal de que cortara lo que estaba hablando con un rostro de molestia.

\- ¿Qué ibas a decir? – pregunto Lori un poco más seria.

\- Nada, nada. Por cierto ¿No has pensado en aprender a usar el arco? Una espada no te ayudara si el de las alas rojas vuelve a aparecer y se encuentra a varios metros de altura. Paz podría…

\- ¡No quiero nada con Paz, literalmente no voy a pedir su ayuda!

\- Iba a decir que te dijera en donde practica tiro con arco, pero bueno, si todavía tus problemas de pareja pesan más.

Lori le metió un puñetazo en la nariz que por poco lo derriba, Brynden se sujetó la nariz que para su suerte se curó al instante.

\- ¡No vuelvas a mencionar a Bobby o a Paz nunca! ¡Mucho menos de esa manera!

\- ¡Solo estoy siendo sincero! ¡No es mi culpa que no puedas separar las cosas para pensar en un bien mayor!

\- ¡Chicos por favor…!

\- ¡Por favor nada! – corto Lori a Nataly – literalmente no voy a estar junto a un patán que no sabe cómo tratar a los demás.

\- Lori lo necesitamos para protegernos.

\- Yo me cuido sola, he podido sobrevivir en una casa con diez hermanos locos durante toda mi vida, con toda seguridad podemos desplumar a ese tipo si vuelve a aparecer, así que vámonos te dejare en tú casa.

El caballero y la ángel miraron a la rubia tomar su bolso deportivo y marchando hacia la van de su familia, después los dos se miraron uno a otro notándose la mezcla de impotencia y enojo en esta y de confusión en este.

\- ¡Para ser un caballero eres un idiota! – le grito Nataly.

\- ¡¿Pero si yo solo…?!

\- Crees que no lo sé, tenemos una amiga un poco volátil, bueno muy volátil pero también es insegura, como cualquier persona común y ahora está pasando por mucho aunque no te des cuenta.

Entiéndela, su vida está enfocada en otras cosas, ella no pertenece a este mundo y no sabe de qué se trata, por Dios ¡Ni yo sé de qué se trata! Pero de todas formas le pone de su parte junto con toda su familia, y en todo este tiempo, su casa se prendió fuego, un tipo con ambiciones de conquista mundial intenta convencerla de unírsele y para colmo de todo eso ¡El restaurante donde trabaja su padre es atacado y su novio pudo morir! ¡Y sí hablamos del mismo chico del que tú te burlas, pero que sin importarle contra quien iba salió a defendernos!

\- ¡Nataly ya vámonos! – la llamo Lori haciendo tocar la bocina.

\- Después hablamos Brynden – dijo a modo de despedida – ya voy Lori.

Aquella practica infructuosa, se había dado justo el día después del ataque al restaurante por parte de Christopher, gracias a este ataque, lo que los vecinos callaron temporalmente con comida, no pudo ser oculto por los comensales que le contaron todo lo ocurrido en el restaurante a la prensa y a la policía. En otras palabras, la noticia corrió como el fuego en un bosque seco.

Lo que sintieron los habitantes de Royal Woods al principio era miedo, aquel evento tenía todas las vistas de ser un atentado terrorista, uno que rompía la paz de aquel pueblo tranquilo en donde nada pasaba, pero las palabras que se oían en las noticas que todo aquello fue hecho por un hombre con alas rojas que lanzaba rayos rojos y que fue confrontado por una joven de alas blancas con el rostro cubierto, fueron cosas que cambiaron el miedo por un sinnúmero de emociones.

Había alegría en muchos, principalmente en los religiosos que veían aquello como el símbolo de la existencia de los ángeles y que esa había sido una pelea en la Tierra entre un ángel del Cielo y uno de los caídos en la rebelión de Lucifer, una reanudación de aquella guerra civil entre seres celestiales y que se luchaba por las almas de los humanos. Otros lo tomaban como la aparición entre una superheroina y un supervillano, incluso había quienes decían que todo aquello era nada más que alguien que había estado disfrazado y que había llenado el lugar con alguna especie de gas alucinógeno y que las alas eran producto de aquello, pero esa idea duro poco al salir imágenes del intenso daño al lugar. También hubo quienes dijeron que se trataba de un ataque por parte de un grupo que usaba la biotecnología y la experimentación en seres humanos que planeaba dominar el mundo y que tenía como meta acabar con aquella ángel que pertenecía a un equipo rival que se dedicaba a salvar el mundo. Pero los más cercanos a la realidad, era quienes tenían una teoría llana y simple, que aquel sujeto era una especie de ser con poderes y que si bien este era malo la ángel de alas blancas era buena.

Pero también, hubo quienes vieron aquello con mucho temor y preocupación, después de todo nadie se despierta una mañana para ver en las noticias algo que parecía sacado de un comic o una película, incluso si muchas de esas teorías eran creídas por ellas, incluso las que podían sonar más optimistas eran señal de que todo estaba cambiando hacia otro sentido, uno que no era conocido por nadie.

Con esa parte, quizás Lori pese a estar enojada y con justa razón con su nuevo amigo, debió de agradecer el estar con él y no en casa, pues tras la noticia esta empezó a ser visitada por vecinos que querían saber sobre Nataly y si en verdad era ella quien había saltado a ayudar a la gente.

Sea cual sea la teoría que se contaba, lo único que se quería era encontrar al responsable, pero este ahora estaba bien lejos y sus intenciones de reaparecer por Royal Woods eran nulas al tener en sus manos unos buenos dos millones entregados por aquel sujeto que tanto interés tenía en Lori y en Nataly.

Al día siguiente, los hermanos Loud, Nataly y Clyde se encontraban presentes en el cuarto de Lori y Leni pues Lisa anuncio que tenía algo que contarles con respecto a aquellos eventos.

\- Me alegra que estén todos los conocedores del tema reunidos aquí, sé que ya he hecho análisis con el espécimen conocido vulgarmente como Nataly Wind.

\- Disculpa, ella no es un espécimen – intervino Lori.

\- No te preocupes, continua por favor.

\- Gracias, así como mi hermano y su amigo estuvieron buscando datos de dudosa reputación y fiabilidad, yo decidí arriesgarme yendo por un camino más racional y científico, por lo cual me tome la molestia de consultar aprovechando la noticia del ataque al restaurante con mis colegas.

\- Un momento ¿Literalmente has dicho esto a más gente? – pregunto Lori.

\- Tenía que hacerlo, Nataly es un individuo que no aparece todos los días y el que haya habido uno nuevo con esas habilidades y esas características hizo que no me quedara de otra que comunicarle su caso a más gente de la comunidad científica.

\- ¡Lisa dijimos que sería secreto! – dijo Luna molesta.

\- Sí. Ya es suficiente con que Clyde lo sepa – dijo Lynn.

\- Para tu información, he ayudado mucho en la búsqueda de nuevos casos – dijo Clyde.

\- Si me permiten continuar quizás sabrían que no me baso en cosas como la amistad y el secreto de amigos, pero hasta yo sé que una información como esta podría causar graves problemas tanto a ella como a mí, decir que tengo muestras de un ángel seria lanzar mi reputación a la basura, por suerte gracias a la noticia pude hablar con una científica en la que confió mucho me informo que no era la primera en tener ese conocimiento. De esa forma averigüe que Nataly no es la primera de su tipo y es claro que no será el último, cosa que pude deducir tras el ataque y que corrobore el día de ayer. Oficialmente Nataly, tu eres una alada.

Todos se quedaron mirando a Lisa y a Nataly como si esperaran que algo fuera a pasar, pero como nada ocurrió decidieron continuar con el tema.

\- ¿Cuántos más hay como ella? – pregunto Leni.

\- Esperaba que hicieran esa pregunta, la verdad es que no hay un número definido, pero se calcula que podrían ser unos doscientos y en aumento pues a lo largo del año pasado se han estado dando casos de gente que al igual que Nataly le estuvieron creciendo alas, no todos los casos mostraron alas de color blanco, hay quienes las tienen rojas como vieron ayer, verdes, azules, negras o incluso con patrones como los de varias aves.

\- ¿Hay alas rosas? – pregunto Lola.

\- No lo sé, puede que sí, puede que no. En fin estos casos se dieron en los cinco continentes, pero desde este año estos empezaron a cambiar o mejor dicho a desarrollar una especie de agregado.

\- ¿Qué tipo de agregados? – pregunto Lucy.

\- No todos tuvieron únicamente dos alas, hubo quienes tuvieron cuatro y otros seis, algunos comenzaron a controlar el agua y luego a crearla, otros podían hacer lo mismo con el fuego, hubo quienes podían lanzar rayos de energía y también quienes podían controlar cosas como el metal, la tierra, las rocas y la vida vegetal.

\- Y ahora está incluida la teletransportación – dijo Lynn quien había escuchado como Arcángel Rojo desapareció.

\- ¡Eso es increíble Clyde! ¡¿Lo escuchaste?! ¡Lo que leímos era verdad, los superhéroes existen! – dijo Lincoln.

\- Y en forma de ángeles, vaya sorpresa.

\- Regresando al tema de las investigaciones, estas demostraron que todas las muestras coincidían con lo mismo, ninguna mostraba alteración alguna en la genética del individuo.

\- Espera ¿Por qué yo no puedo hacer nada de eso? – pregunto Nataly.

\- Porque según la clasificación dada por mis colegas, tu eres un "ángel". Solo tienes alas pero nada más.

Aquello causo un impacto en Nataly que solo Lori y Leni notaron, el oír todo eso de parte de Lincoln y ahora de Lisa y el ver a Christopher hizo que pensara que podía hacer algo más, que tenía algo escondido pero tras intentar mover el agua, una roca y unas monedas que puso sobre la mesa de su cocina pensando que todo era cosa de tiempo antes de que algo más surgiera hizo que la decepción la golpeara muy en el fondo.

\- ¿Lo que ataco el restaurante que era entonces? – pregunto Lynn.

\- Le pusieron el nombre de "arcángel", tiene alas y habilidades, después vienen los "principados" estos tienen un cambio corporal mucho más extremo al convertir su piel y sus alas en metal.

\- Eso suena genial – dijo Luna.

\- Luego vienen los "querubines" llamados así por tener dos en lugar de un solo par de alas, estos también tienen habilidades similares a las de los arcángeles y por ultimo están los "serafines" estos tienen tres pares de alas y estos son muy interesantes.

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Lana.

\- No tienen habilidades como los otros, es decir no lanzan rayos ni controlan los elementos, pero su piel es tan dura como el acero y su fuerza es superior a muchos individuos. Además de que esta es una habilidad que se vuelve permanente en ellos, es decir su piel siempre será así.

\- Ay por favor, apuesto a que puedo vencer a esos en cualquier deporte – dijo Lynn.

\- Son los coros de la jerarquía angelical – dijo Lana.

\- Exacto, dijeron que era una buena forma de clasificarlos. En fin, solo yo y otro puñado de científicos sabemos esto, un pequeño círculo que solo puede pasarle cada nuevo descubrimiento a alguien cuyo nombre no se me fue transmitido, pero si me dieron su correo por lo que veré si nos puede ayudar.

Para los Loud y para Nataly por sobre todo, aquella charla había sido de mucha utilidad, se descubrió que muchos de los casos que habían visto Lincoln y Clyde bien podían ser reales y de cierta forma el panorama estaba más claro, es verdad que quedaban muchos puntos aun por aclarar como lo era Bryden y sus poderes, pero no estaban ahí para ver sobre él.

De todas formas quedaba una pregunta pendiente, una que querían responder.

\- ¿Te dijeron el origen de estas? – dijo Nataly haciendo aparecer sus alas.

\- Pregunte pero ellos tampoco tienen nada, no saben que los origina por lo que muchos se inclinan por explicaciones del tipo teológico, cosa que prefiero evitar.

\- Bueno literalmente parece que es todo – dijo Lori.

\- No todo – dijo Lisa – intente hacer algunas predicciones sobre cómo podría avanzar este fenómeno y pude descubrir ciertas cosas.

\- ¿Cómo cuáles? – pregunto Lincoln.

\- Que al surgir nuevos casos, el número de estos aumentara, primero al punto de hacerse conocidos y luego en un determinado momento esto llevara a que un evento de gran magnitud se haga inevitable.

\- ¿De qué clase de evento hablamos? – pregunto Luan.

\- Uno grande, no puedo decir si será violento o pacifico, aunque me inclino más por lo primero, me temo que bien podría remecer a la sociedad misma hasta sus cimientos.

\- ¡Lisa por favor! ¡No digas esas cosas! – se quejó Luna quien veía a Lana y a Lola temblando ante esa información.

\- Tranquilas, chica no voy a dejar que nada les pase – dijo Lincoln abrazando a las gemelas.

\- Yo tampoco – susurro Lori.

\- Además están todos los otros casos que han estado viendo Lincoln y Clyde, todo eso de la sirena, los que aparecen y desaparecen y el grifo ¿Qué dice su carpeta al respecto? – pregunto Lori.

\- Esa es una buena pregunta, dinos Clyde.

\- Ah…Lincoln, tu eres quien tiene la carpeta con la información.

La cara que pusieron todos iba desde el miedo, hasta el enojo, pero sobre todo se veía al peliblanco quien empezaba a temblar por la preocupación.

\- Clyde, esto no es broma ¿Qué hiciste con la carpeta?

\- ¡Yo no la tengo Lincoln, te juro que no la tengo! – dijo comenzando a hiperventilar y a respirar en su bolsa de papel.

\- Tranquilo Clide debe estar en mi habitación – dijo el peliblanco.

Lincoln fue a su cuarto y puso todo de cabeza con la intención de encontrar toda esa información, pero nada, ya no estaba.

\- ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡¿Literalmente qué hicieron con ella?! – grito Lori.

\- Chicos piensen, seguro la dejaron en la escuela – dijo Nataly.

\- No, la teníamos en juegos y comida Gus y hablamos de que teníamos dudas de seguir con la investigación hasta que un hombre nos dijo que siguiéramos tratando de encontrar más cosas para imaginar un mundo más grande.

\- ¿Cómo era? – pregunto Lynn.

\- Estaba vestido de morado e índigo.

\- ¿Así no era como estaba vestido Edmond Wessex? – pregunto Lori a su amiga.

\- A mí me cayó bien dijo que le gustaban los comics – dijo Clyde.

Aquello fue una conexión directa con los recuerdos de aquella reunión en la editorial, ambos sujetos habían hablado de los comics pero solo el primero lo hizo con una gran descripción.

\- Chicos ¿Les dijo un nombre? – pregunto Nataly.

\- Nate Winsor – respondió Lincoln – dijo que le gustaba como dibujábamos y hasta le gusto el que hicimos con ustedes.

\- Entonces no son el mismo tipo – dijo Lana.

\- Yo no diría eso, busque a Edmond Wessex y no encontré nada de él, es solo un nombre en una empresa que al parecer está unida a muchas otras, dudo que incluso ese sea su verdadero nombre – dijo Lisa.

Aquello fue un golpe duro, ya no solo tenían a un sujeto que sabía de los poderes de Nataly y tenía un interés en Lori, sino que para empeorar todo, era prácticamente un fantasma que se estaba ocultando de ellas.

\- Lincoln ¿Literalmente recuerdas haberle dado el archivo con los casos a ese sujeto? – pregunto Lori.

\- No, no recuerdo nada de eso, solo que me hablo de lo que ya dije y luego se despidió.

\- ¡Literalmente son unos idiotas! ¡¿Cómo pudieron dejar que les quitara algo como eso?! – les grito Lori.

\- Lori nosotros…

\- ¡Nuestra familia puede estar en peligro por culpa de ese sujeto y dejaron que se las quitara! – continuo la rubia sin dejar que su hermano se defendiera.

\- Lori tranquila, la carpeta no tenía nada más que cosas sacadas de internet, y ya sabes cómo es esta – intento calmarla Nataly.

\- Por favor no los defiendas, ¿Qué hubieras hecho si ese arcángel atacaba tú casa o la escuela? Por si no lo recuerdas ambas estamos en peligro.

\- ¡¿En peligro de quién?!

\- ¡No lo sé! No sé qué es todo esto que está pasando, pero literalmente desde que la casa se quemó no han dejado de llegar problemas.

\- ¿Acaso dices que es mi culpa? – pregunto Lucy.

\- Pues no fui yo quien quiso invocar fantasmas – dijo Lynn.

Una tras otra las hermanas empezaban a entrar en la discusión que cada vez se hacía más fuerte y más fuerte, exponiendo temores y echando culpas, Nataly intentaba calmar lo mejor que podía a su amiga pero esta era solo una de nueve y era claro que no iba a lograrlo de ninguna forma.

\- ¡Ya basta! - se escuchó en todo el cuarto - Clyde y yo buscaremos la carpeta y la traeremos antes de que ustedes piensen que podría ser un riesgo, les aseguro que está totalmente bien cuidada y a la espera que la recojamos – dijo Lincoln cansado de tanto grito.

\- Es lo que hacemos cuando los clientes se olvidan de una de sus pertenencias – dijo Leni.

\- Recen porque así sea, Edmond ya de por si parecía el tipo que quería controlar el mundo, con toda esa información bien podría tener una lista de compras – dijo Lori.

\- Creo que nada ganamos preguntándonos cosas, lo mejor será que cada quien haga lo suyo hasta que tengamos novedades – dijo Lucy.

\- Estoy de acuerdo, por cierto chicas papá dijo me pidió que les preguntara si querían ayudar a reconstruir el restaurante, necesitan de toda la ayuda posible para abrir de nuevo o no llegara dinero a la casa – dijo Luna.

\- Nosotras te acompañamos – dijo Lori incluyendo a Nataly en el plan.

\- En parte tengo responsabilidad, así que acepto – dijo la alada.

\- Yo también voy – dijo Luan.

\- Y necesitan de mi fuerza para mover los escombros – dijo Lynn.

\- Yo iré, aunque sea arreglare los manteles – dijo Leni.

Lejos de ahí en algún lugar, se encontraba el responsable de todo ese malestar, Edmond, Nate o como realmente se llamase estaba sentado en una banca leyendo la carpeta de Lincoln y Clyde y tomando apuntes de lo que consideraba importante, a su lado estaban los archivos que este había creado con toda la información que obtuvo de Nataly y el resto de los Loud, así como un maletín.

\- Se ve que ese chico hizo un buen trabajo, se dedicó a separar la paja del trigo y consiguió información completamente real.

\- Entonces ahora te fijas en niños para tus planes – dijo Christopher sentándose a su lado.

\- Tengo planes a largo plazo y esos requieren de elementos más jóvenes.

\- ¿Y para eso requieres de toda una familia?

\- Todos tienen talentos, todos tienen cosas interesante.

\- Si quieres que te cuenten chistes o te hagan un traje pues sí, si lo tienen – dijo mirando las fichas de Luan y Leni.

\- A veces mi estimado hay que ver cosas más allá de las apariencias, todos tienen una forma para aportar. Y hablando de aportes el tuyo está en las noticias de todo el mundo.

\- Solo como testimonio, nadie me filmo.

\- Porque no iba a dejar que tu o el Doctor se ganen ese lugar en la historia, yo seré quien decida cuándo es el momento.

\- Solo págueme y ya, además no entiendo que busca destruyendo un restaurante.

\- Tu destruiste el restaurante y probaste de que eran capaces, cosa que necesitaba para dar el siguiente paso, darles una razón para unirse a mí – dijo entregándole el maletín a Arcángel Rojo.

\- En otras palabras les darás todo lo que quieran ellos.

\- Como dije, hay dos palancas que mueven al hombre. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo una carpeta que devolver, ya sabes que no hay que dejar muchas huellas.

Lincoln y Clyde llegaron a Juegos y comida Gus en donde preguntaron por los objetos perdidos, siendo atendidos por un empleado quien les entrego su carpeta. Al verla los dos saltaron de alegría y alivio.

\- ¡Tuvimos suerte Clyde!

\- ¡Lo mismo digo Lincoln! ¿Qué tal una para celebrar?

\- Por supuesto que sí amigo.

Los dos pidieron una pizza y estuvieron comiendo mientras vigilaban con total atención su carpeta asegurándose de no volver a perderla.

\- Vaya que nos salvamos – dijo Lincoln.

\- Sí. No sé lo que la bella Lori nos hubiera hecho si la perdíamos para siempre.

\- Disculpen ¿Se refieren a Lori Loud? – dijo un joven con cabello y barba marrón, vestido con una camisa azul y unos pantalones blancos, también cargaba con algo envuelto en una tela

Lincoln y Clyde tomaron la carpeta temiendo que se repitiera el mismo escenario de nuevo, pero fue Lincoln quien respondió.

\- Sí, a mi hermana mayor, yo soy Lincoln Loud.

\- Y yo su futuro esposo Clyde McBryde.

\- Mi nombre es Brynden Allegiance.

\- Mi hermana me conto de ti, eres… un caballero cierto.

\- Así es.

\- Disculpa ¿Pero qué es eso?

Brynden se sentó y les conto sobre este he incluyo la parte de la pelea del día anterior.

\- Vaya, no debiste decirle eso – dijo Lincoln.

\- Lo sé, pero la verdad no imagine que reaccionaria de esa forma, no es por ofender pero no soy muy partidario de su forma de ser.

\- No lo haces, mira ella es una gran chica, es solo que ha tenido que vivir con la casa llenándose con nosotros y paso de ser una niña a ser la tercera a cargo de nuestro hogar.

\- Sin mencionar por lo que ha pasado últimamente.

\- Eso ya lo sé, lo del incendio, lo de Edmond Wessex y ahora lo del restaurante – dijo Brynden haciendo el resumen.

\- Es más que eso, lo que ella no quiere es perdernos, a nosotros y a sus amigos y este año estuvo a punto de perder a su novio por obra de tú amiga Paz, después este se fue de la ciudad y ahora como tú lo mencionas pasamos las cosas relacionadas con lo de ese mundo a lo que perteneces. Ella puede aceptar esos cambios y hacer ciertos sacrificios para asegurar nuestro bienestar, pero le cuesta hacerlo muchas veces y prácticamente su vida está cambiando más de lo que ella quisiera.

Brynden dio un suspiro ante toda esa información.

\- Nunca me imaginé que fuera de esa forma, llevo muy poco conociéndola por lo que no debí juzgar tan rápido.

\- No es tú culpa, simplemente no elegiste bien tus palabras – dijo Lincoln.

\- Gracias, sabes para ser un niño eres mucho más maduro que una persona normal.

\- Vamos.

\- No enserio, tienes once años y has sobrevivido a cosas que harían que cualquiera saliera corriendo de tu casa y por lo que Lori me conto, has intentado comprender este mundo que ni yo entiendo.

\- ¿No sabes nada de este? – pregunto Clyde.

\- Muy poco, solo sé que es muy complicado y que se pone peligroso cada vez más. Solo espero que puedan manejar la situación cuando esto se ponga cada vez más complicado.

El restaurante Aloha Camarada, era la viva imagen de lo que fue la segunda guerra mundial pero en tamaño reducido, el lugar había quedado sumamente dañado en cuanto a su estructura interna, con las paredes llenas de agujeros y las mesas y sillas hechas pedazos, lo bueno era que la cocina estaba intacta y que ninguna columna principal había sido dañada por lo cual todo se resumía a una semana y media de arreglos.

Las cinco hermanas Loud y Nataly habían llegado junto al señor Loud quien les repartió escobas y palas para ayudar a retirar los escombros cosa que hicieron enseguida aunque a los pocos minutos Luan ya se encontraba contando chistes a los trabajadores, Leni estaba haciendo manteles nuevos con los retazos que quedaron y Lynn estaba en una competencia con ella misma sacando escombros en una carretilla a la que cada vez agregaba más y más peso.

Mientras Nataly y Lori barrían, la primera empezó a cantar ignorando en donde estaba

 ** _Y para que no me olvides_**

 ** _Y de pronto te arrepientas_**

 ** _Todo te lo di de gratis_**

 ** _Sin pedir que me quisieras_**

 ** _¿Cómo fue que me cambiaste?_**

 ** _Sin pedirme nada a cambio_**

 ** _¿Y qué voy a hacer ahora?_**

 ** _Pa' no quererte tanto._**

 ** _Si fuiste luz de mis ojos_**

 ** _Por ti toqué las estrellas_**

 ** _Fue así, poco a poco_**

 ** _Tu hechizo borró mis penas_**

 ** _Si volví a soñar de nuevo_**

 ** _Faltándole a otras promesas_**

 ** _Yo lo deje todo por quedarme junto a ti_**

\- ¡Vaya amiga! ¡Qué bien cantas! – dijo Luna.

\- Es verdad, además la canción suena bien – dijo Leni.

\- No es nada, solo quería hacerlo.

\- Pues deberías venir a uno de mis conciertos, apuesto a que llenarías el lugar.

\- Solo canto por diversión, no soy ninguna experta – dijo un poco avergonzada.

\- Ya chicas, tenemos trabajo que hacer así que cada quien a lo suyo.

Tras esa interrupción Lori y Nataly volvieron a hacer su parte, mientras estaban limpiando contemplaron el daño que hizo Arcángel rojo.

\- Esta vez tuvimos suerte – dijo Nataly.

\- Literalmente creo que tienes razón, lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué nos atacó?

\- Por mi culpa, el tipo de seguro estaba buscándome.

\- Oh vamos, tú no tuviste nada que ver en esto.

\- Claro que sí, tus vecinos fueron callados con comida y Edmond los hizo hablar pagándoles con dinero, apuesto que él tuvo que ver en esto.

\- Pienso lo mismo, quizás tuvo que ver con lo de esos otros tipos, quizás quería averiguar si tenías algún poder o bien fue porque no aceptamos unirnos a él.

\- Él está loco, eso es lo único seguro.

\- Pues de poeta y loco todos tenemos un poco.

Se giraron y se encontraron con quien menos querían ver en ese momento.

\- ¿Qué les pasa? Parece como si hubieran visto un fantasma.

\- Yo diría que hemos visto algo peor que un fantasma, Edmond, si ese es tú verdadero nombre – dijo Lori.

\- No hay que ser tan agresivas chicas, solo vine a ver como fue el escenario de su batalla.

\- Ya leíste las noticias – dijo Nataly.

\- Lo he hecho, pero ver este lugar en primera mano es mejor que solo verlo por diarios o noticieros. Pero vamos a lo importante, de seguro tienen muchas preguntas y también debo admitir que empezamos con el pie izquierdo y debí ser más sincero con ustedes. Por lo que sí tienen preguntas con gusto las contestare.

Las dos chicas relajaron su tono y le dieron la oportunidad de hablar.

\- ¿Quién era el que nos atacó? – pregunto Lori.

\- Ni idea, existen muchos casos de personas con tus mismas habilidades.

\- ¿Entonces por qué nos atacó? – pregunto Nataly.

\- Celos es lo más probable, es lo que ocurre cuando descubres que eres único al principio y después terminas siendo uno de muchos. Lo más probable es que uno de tus vecinos hablara con la persona equivocada y terminara ocurriendo todo esto.

\- ¿Cómo sabemos que no fuiste tú quien lo mando? – pregunto Lori

\- Porque no tengo motivos para dañar a dos personas en las que estoy interesado.

\- Es por lo de lo que nos ofreciste ¿Cierto?

\- Así es, verán. Lo de esa noche es solo una muestra de lo que puede pasarle al mundo con el tiempo, tal como se los mencione ya no hay un orden ni a nadie a quien seguir como en el pasado, pero tus alas y tú rigurosidad en aquella casa hacen que parte de ese orden que busco pueda lograrse.

Véanlo de esta forma, las cosas se podrán más y más complicadas a medida que los alados y otros individuos crean estar por encima del resto sin menor justificativo que ser ellos.

\- ¿Y literalmente no es eso lo que estás diciendo tú mismo? – pregunto Lori.

\- Yo tengo algo que los demás no tienen, conocimiento. Yo he tenido toda una vida para leer y entender cada aspecto de este mundo, incluso los que uno pensaría que son ridículos o falsos. Sé cómo piensa la gente pues he vivido de cerca diversas situaciones.

\- ¿Y piensas que esta es una de ellas? – intervino Nataly.

\- Así es.

\- Mira, literalmente lo que dices puede parecer razonable, y digamos que aceptamos seguirte. ¿Cómo el dueño de una editorial puede conquistar el mundo? – pregunto Lori.

\- Me gusta tú pregunta y la verdad soy más que solo eso, tengo muchos medios y gente a mi favor por lo que ustedes ganarían no solo tendrían un lugar en la historia, sino que además verían una gran cantidad de beneficios.

\- ¿Cuáles?

\- Lo que ustedes quisieran, para empezar tendrían mucho de esto.

Tomo unos trozos de concreto del suelo y se los acerco a ambas, al abrir su mano el estos fragmentos se habían convertido en oro. Las dos lo vieron hipnotizadas, eran de un color dorado como nunca antes habían visto y el brillo era de lo más atrayente.

\- ¿Cómo lo…?

\- Tengo muchos talentos que no he contado señorita Loud, este es solo uno de ellos.

Tú padre es un gran chef Lori, puedes conseguirle su propia cadena de restaurantes y tu Nataly, eres muy buena pintando, con esto te conseguirás tu propia galería y todo el mundo vera tus obras. Solo tienen que extender sus manos y tomarlo y nuestro contrato estará firmado, tendrá la vida asegurada y el mundo será un sitio mejor.

Las dos empezaron a extender sus manos hacia ellos, pero antes de tomarlos Lori le dio un manotazo rechazándolos de pleno.

\- ¡Literalmente no vamos a seguirlo! – grito Lori.

\- Es verdad, no vamos a dejar que su plan de traer un falso orden que en realidad seria usted por encima de todos cuente con nosotros como ayudantes.

\- Les estoy dando una gran oportunidad.

\- No lo que usted está haciendo es comprarnos a cambio de oro, podría aceptarlo pero no podría sentirme bien conmigo misma cuando después tenga que ver a la gente a la cara.

\- Yo tampoco, estas alas las tengo para ayudar a la gente, no para esclavizarlas, prefiero perderlas antes de ponerlas a su servicio.

\- Es una lástima, oportunidades como estas no se dan todos los días.

\- Felizmente que asi es – dijo Lori.

\- Pues respeto su forma de pensar, ya saben dónde encontrarme si cambian de opinión. Solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde para arrepentirse.

 **Y así queridos lectores termina este capítulo, la verdad es que ya estaba con ganas de querer actualizar este fic pero a veces el tiempo y el no saber poner cada parte le juega en contra a uno.**

 **Espero les haya gustado este capítulo en donde ya se pusieron en la mesa las intenciones de este personaje misterioso así como la forma en que se organizan con más detalle los alados, datos que quizás ya conocían del fic La ultima tarde.**

 **Ahora pasemos a los saludos**

 **Marati2011** : Tal como lo dices amiga, Paz es una buena persona, pero a veces toma decisiones sin saber las consecuencias. Si quieres ver más de ella puedes leer mi fic Historias ocultas.

 **:Najera:** Me alegra que te gustara el enfrentamiento del restaurante, disfrute poniendo a cada uno en determinada situación ante Christopher, sobre el regreso de Paz, es cierto ella no es la misma chica de Historias ocultas pues al darse las cosas de forma diferente consiguió una madurez que no tiene Lori o mejor dicho que a esta le falta desarrollar.

En cuanto a Edmund, me gusto que notaras ese parecido con el Sr. Glass, ya vimos que tiene sus propios poderes, pero no se sabe de qué tipo y que tan fuertes son. Sobre Arcángel Rojo, efectivamente, este más que un antagonista es un chico que busca el bien para su pueblo aunque tomando malas decisiones, pero no es alguien que reciba y siga órdenes a regañadientes.

 **Foxwarriorplus** Muchas gracias por los consejos y espero hayas visto una mejoría en este capítulo, no sé si esta pueda llegar a ser una de las historias más populares, pero ojala se dé el caso. Un abrazo para ti igualmente y espero sigas siguiendo esta historia.

 **RCurrent:** Que bueno que te gustara ver de nuevo a Paz, así como la pelea con Arcángel Rojo. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, sobre Edmond, ahora si veremos que tiene planeado hacer.

Felicitaciones por el fin de Hermandad.

 **Llegados aquí, les anuncio que se viene el segundo arco de esta historia en el cual todo se vuelve más difícil y peligroso pues rechazar una oferta de alguien con mucho poder puede traer consecuencias graves.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	6. Estigma

**Hola a todos y bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, en esta oportunidad les traigo el inicio de un nuevo arco pues como ya les mencione en el capítulo anterior la cosa se ha puesto un poco más complicada y ahora veremos que tanto eso puede empeorar.**

 **Por ahora disfruten de este capitulo.**

 **Alas al vuelo - Capítulo 6**

 **Estigma**

La voluntad de Lori no había sido tan fuerte como en aquel entonces, para ella una chica de solo diecisiete años tener dinero que prácticamente podía solucionar todos sus problemas y los de su familia, la cual tenía que luchar mes a mes para poder comer y pagar los servicios básicos. Cualquiera en su lugar hubiera aceptado, pero ella por más que ese brillo la atrajera sabía que aceptar esas pepitas de oro era como firmar un pacto con el diablo que no se podría romper. Lo que siguió de eso fue alivio, alivio que tardo solo unas horas en convertirse en preocupación.

\- ¿Qué hice? ¿Qué hice? ¡¿Literalmente que hice?!

\- Lo mismo que yo y no me vez asustada – dijo Nataly tratando de calmarla.

\- ¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila?! ¡¿Qué no viste que ese tipo convirtió esas piedras en oro?! ¿Qué no nos puede hacer a nosotras? – fue lo único a lo que se limitó a decir Lori, el miedo era justificado pero su forma de reaccionar ya parecía sobrepasar por mucho lo que uno debería hacer en esa situación.

\- Yo también estoy asustada, también tengo miedo de lo que él pueda hacerme a mi o a mi familia. Pero no por eso me vez en un ataque de pánico, tengo que mantener la calma principalmente para que tu no pierdas más aun la tuya.

El contraste entre ambas era clarísimo, la calma de Nataly era como las hojas de los árboles de aquel claro mecidas con la briza del viento mientras que Lori parecía un juguete al que alguien que le habían dado demasiada cuerda.

Luego de aquel encuentro con aquel sujeto del cual ya no solo no tenían un nombre, sino que ni siquiera parecía ser ahora un ser humano Lori y Nataly se habían reunido tras la escuela en su lugar de entrenamiento para planificar que sería la siguiente acción a tomar.

\- Veamos el panorama desde arriba, tenemos a un mago o hechicero o lo que Dios sepa que es que quiere dominar el mundo, sabemos que tiene dinero y… y nada más – dijo Lori.

\- Pues eso tenemos de él ¿Qué tenemos nosotras para protegernos?

\- Mi casa es una fortaleza, o bueno literalmente lo es cada vez que Lisa está preocupada porque alguien robe uno de sus inventos o una de esas fórmulas raras que causan cambios extraños en uno de nosotros.

\- ¿De verdad? – pregunto Nataly con asombro.

\- Así es, aunque luego papá la obliga a deshacerse de todo eso cuando más que proteger la casa, terminas por no poder entrar cuando está lloviendo si no le dices a una maquina la contraseña correcta.

\- Creo que Lisa exagera un poco.

\- Lo hace en ocasiones. Pero regresando al punto, podrían venir a vivir a mi hogar hasta que todo esto pase, tú dormirías en mi cuarto junto con Leni y tus padres podrían vivir en el ático nuevo - dijo Lori entusiasmada.

\- Me gustaría, pero mi papá no podría dejar nuestra casa, tiene todo su trabajo ahí y mi mamá es de las que no puede dormir si es en su cuarto, pero la idea de un sistema de seguridad hecho por tú hermana me gusta.

\- Pues con eso creo que tendríamos todo para protegernos. Literalmente no sé por qué estaba tan preocupada.

\- ¿Estas segura? También podríamos pedir ayuda.

\- ¡Claro! ¿Cómo pude olvidarme de Bobby? Él puede protegernos.

\- Hablo de otro tipo de ayuda.

\- Pues preferiría no meter a mis hermanos en esto he incluir a las chicas es algo que mejor podemos dejar para cuando alguna se pregunte por los cortes en tu ropa, eso claro si quieres decirles tú secreto.

\- Hablaba de Brynden.

Con esa mención el ambiente que las dos habían creado se rompió, Nataly no conocía muy bien a Lori y una de las cosas que tenía que conocer de ella, era su poca capacidad de perdonar a la gente que realmente la molestaba tuviera o no tuviera razón

\- No quiero saber de él.

\- Es nuestro amigo.

\- No. Es tú amigo, un amigo mío jamás se expresaría así de mi Bubu Osito.

Si la paciencia de Nataly tenía un límite Lori se estaba ganando el premio por tratar de llegar a él, la actitud de la alada poco a poco iba cambiando para con su nueva amiga quien desde la pelea en el restaurante vio las cosas desde un punto de vista totalmente distinto al de ella.

\- La verdad es que no se si hice bien en reclamarle a Brynden por lo del sábado. ¡Por amor de Dios, Lori! ¡Deja de pensar en tú novio o en tus problemas personales por una vez maldita sea! – dijo mientras la sacudía con fuerza.

\- ¡Tranquila!

\- ¡Tranquila nada! ¡Escúchame bien Lori Loud, te defendí de Brynden cuando lo golpeaste, le dije que te entendiera y que fuera a tu ritmo porque eres totalmente nueva en esto, pero me equivoque por completo, no es que seas nueva, es que eres terca, totalmente terca!

\- ¡Ya suéltame! – dijo soltándose de esta con un empujón.

Lori respiraba de forma pesada mientras miraba a la alada con una mezcla de enojo e indignación.

\- En este momento necesitamos toda la ayuda posible y no has hecho más que apartarla, por si no recuerdas Brynden es un caballero y su amiga es una gran tiradora, nosotras solo somos una chica con alas y una chica volátil he insegura.

\- ¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?!

\- ¡Ya me oíste!

\- ¡¿Pues por si no te acuerdas he dado cuenta esa tal Paz literalmente intento quitarme a novio y Brynden se burló de él luego de que casi lo mataran?!

\- ¡No me importa tú maldito problema! Deja de vivir en el pasado, ganaste te quedaste con Bobby si puedes confiar en el teniéndolo no sé dónde, intenta confiar en ella.

\- No me pidas que sea amiga de Paz, ya di mucho por ti por si no te has dado cuenta, en este momento podría estar leyendo revistas y viendo la tele pero en su lugar estoy aquí en medio de un bosque pensando en cómo protegerme del "Rey Midas".

\- Perfecto, puedes dedicarte a seguir con ese estilo de vida uno que yo ya no puedo tener gracias a estas dos – dijo sacando sus alas – tu solo has pasado unas pocas semanas en mi mundo, intenta soportar dos años sin saber que te está pasando – se giró y se fue caminando.

\- ¿A dónde vas?

\- Que te importa – dijo para luego abrir sus alas he iniciar su vuelo.

Lori miro a quien hasta hace unos minutos era su amiga alejarse, camino hacia la van familiar y golpeo el metal con todas sus fuerzas abollando la carrocería y lastimándose la mano, el grito que lanzo tras eso no fue de dolor.

En la casa Loud Lincoln, Lisa y Clyde estaban en la habitación que la científica compartía con Lily investigando sobre la última historia de Lori, en este caso, sobre la mágica transformación de dos trozos de concreto en oro.

\- Dinos Lisa, ¿Sabes algo sobre poderes mágicos o algo así? – pregunto Lincoln.

\- La magia no existe hermano mayor – respondió esta.

\- Nuestra amiga es un ángel, eso es muy mágico para mí – dijo Clyde.

\- Lo suyo es un caso que no tiene explicación hasta el momento, por lo tanto suena a magia al igual que lo que ocurre con este sujeto, aunque yo apostaría más por un acto de prestidigitación, un truco simple y que engaña a muchos.

\- ¿No podría ser algo como lo que tú has estado descubriendo? Ya sabes, mencionaste que los alados tenían poderes, bien podría este Edmond ser uno de ellos.

\- Aquel sujeto tiene una buena cantidad de años mientras que los alados tienen una edad que va desde los dieciséis a diecisiete.

\- Entonces no hay nada con esas características – dijo Lincoln.

\- No me lo mencionaron mis colegas pero eso bien pudo ser debido a que solo les pregunte por el caso de la amiga de Lori, ustedes me dicen que también hay alguien con habilidades de regeneración y reflejos acelerados, eso hace que los dos puedan estar relacionados, quizás tienen el mismo origen.

¿Pueden hacer que aquel "caballero" venga para que lo examine? Es una mina de oro en avances médicos – dijo mostrando alegría.

\- Esta alejado de Lori por el momento, al parecer hubo un intercambio de palabras que no quedo salió muy bien – dijo Clyde.

\- Conociendo a Lori, ningún intercambio de palabras termina bien, lastima. Por lo visto tendré que esperar un tiempo para lograr algunos milagros médicos.

Ajena a todas las pretensiones de reconocimiento y fama mundial por parte de su hermana estaba Lori quien durante esa semana se la paso separada de Nataly o mejor dicho era alada quien prefirió estar lejos de la mayor de las Loud, haciendo trabajos en grupo con otras personas y comiendo en otras mesas durante el almuerzo, cosa que hizo que muchos de los amigos de la rubia se preguntaran si algo estaba pasando, pero ninguna de las dos iba a hablar y ni Luna, Luan y mucho menos Leni a quien le habían suplicado el no decir nada de las alas de Nataly, cosa que estaba cumpliendo tras la amenaza de su hermana mayor de quemarle toda la ropa si decía una palabra sabían de algo.

Finalmente y tras una semana fue su madre quien decidió hablar con su hija sobre lo que estaba pasando tras escuchar a Luna y a Luan hablar del distanciamiento de estas dos.

\- ¿Qué extraño verte por aquí a estas horas? – dijo Rita entrando al cuarto de su hija.

\- Tenía tarea que hacer y quise hacerla temprano.

\- Pues me sorprende que lo haya hecho con tal rapidez que no veo ningún libro, cuaderno u hoja y en su lugar estas en medio de tú cama revisando tu teléfono.

\- Pues… es que…

\- Vamos Lori, yo sé que tienes problemas con tú nueva amiga.

\- Literalmente ya no es mi amiga – dijo sin siquiera mirar a su madre.

\- Entonces lo mejor que podemos hacer es hablar sobre ese tema en lugar de mirar tanto la pantallita de tu teléfono – dijo quitándoselo de las manos.

Lori se sentó en su cama junto a su madre y le conto todo lo ocurrido y como era que se sentía con respecto a su situación, aunque claro más que una narración neutral de lo ocurrido parecía una campaña en donde ella intentaba hacerse la victima cosa que su madre tras diecisiete años ya estaba más que acostumbrada a escuchar.

\- Y por esa razón es que estoy aquí y no en el bosque junto con ella.

\- Bueno Lori la verdad es que puedo entender cómo te sientes, pero también debes de entender una cosa, lo que está pasando es algo que la afecta a las dos no solo a ti.

\- ¡Pero y todo lo que dijo!

\- Lo dijo porque no se pudo controlar, pero incluso en sus palabras tú amiga fue sincera quizás no del todo diplomática, pero dijo como se sentía de la misma forma en que tú le expresaste lo que sentías a ese pobre chico, el cual solo fue un idiota al no elegir las palabras correctas pero en todo lo demás tuvo razón.

\- ¿Y qué hay de Nataly? Me dijo terca.

\- Y lo eres, te lo digo yo y te lo dice cualquier otro de tus hermanos. Mira, Nataly te dijo eso porque en su caso estaba molesta al ver que no estabas viendo las cosas de la forma en que ella lo ha hecho, ponte en su lugar solo por un momento. Tienes dieciséis años y de pronto te sale algo en la espalda, pronto eso que te sale empieza a crecer y sientes miedo de lo que te está pasando, vas a un médico luego a otro y nadie te da una respuesta, al final eso que tenías se convierten en alas y oficialmente tienes que ocultar algo que te hace especial para no causarte problemas de gente que sabe mucho menos que tú y que puede malinterpretarlo todo, debido a que ya nunca más serás la misma y tendrás que vivir con eso para siempre. ¿Cómo te sentirías con todo eso?

\- Literalmente estaría asustada y confundida.

\- Pues ella paso por todo eso y aun así se mostró ante todo el vecindario como lo que es pese a sus miedos para salvar a mi pequeña Lily, tú hermana menor, fue ella y su familia quienes nos dieron un techo cuando yo pensé que lo mejor sería irnos a la casa de tú tía o al asilo junto a tú abuelo. Nadie sería capaz de eso con solo escuchar sobre la cantidad de hijos que tenemos.

Tú por el contrario has tenido una vida en donde todo ha sido normal incluso para nuestros estándares y ahora que está pasando todo esto tienes que conducirte de manera distinta y dejar de lado algunas maneras de pensar, incluso tú novio, ese chico debe de ser más serio, no puede estar un día dispuesto a pelearse con un arcángel sin pensar en su vida o la de los demás y al otro tomarse a la broma algo que para tú amigo es parte de él como caballero.

Tras unos segundos en silencio Lori dijo lo que quería decir.

\- Creo que tienes razón.

\- La tengo.

\- ¿Crees que me perdonen?

\- Aquí se han peleado por menos y nos hemos perdonado por más y seguimos adelante. Esa chica no es como tus otras amigas, y el pese a no conocerlo se ve que cumple con su apellido, gente como esa no se encuentran todos los días.

\- ¡Entonces tengo que disculparme con ella pero ya! – dijo poniéndose de pie y corriendo hacia la puerta para una vez ahí darse la vuelta y abrazar a su madre – Gracias mamá.

Tras recorrer la ciudad hasta llegar a casa de Nataly, Lori se paró frente a la puerta y tras recuperar el aliento luego de aquella maratón toco el timbre, quien abrió la puerta fue la misma Nataly quien se mostró sorprendida al ver a Lori en la puerta de su hogar.

\- Nataly, antes de que digas algo quiero… quiero disculparme por todo. Sé que en estos días he estado alejada de ti por lo que paso el lunes y se que no me he estado comportando de la mejor manera.

\- Lori…

\- No he visto las cosas como debían de ser, es decir literalmente solo veía todo desde mi punto de vista preocupándome por cosas del pasado y no poniéndome en tú lugar siendo tú la que más ha tenido que cargar, literalmente has visto como cambiaba tu vida en estos dos años y yo solo he tenido que evitar que la casa explote.

\- Lori…

\- Pero igual exploto o en este caso se prendió fuego y salvaste a mi hermana menor perdiendo el miedo a las alturas a la fuerza y ahora tienes que soportar a un loco que quiere conquistar al mundo, mientras que yo…

\- ¡Lori! – grito Nataly.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto más calmada.

\- Con la primera oración era suficiente. Te perdono.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Sí. Vamos, has sido mi mejor amiga desde que llegue y me gusta compartir cada cosa contigo y con tus hermanos, además no podíamos estar peleadas para toda la vida tarde o temprano íbamos a volver a hablar.

\- ¿Entonces ya sabias que iba a venir aquí?

\- Lo imaginaba.

Las dos se abrazaron y con ello su amistad volvió a ser reconstruida.

\- Sabes, literalmente mi hermana Luna estará en un concierto mañana en la noche, seria grandioso si me acompañaras.

\- No lo sé…

\- ¡Vamos! Que mejor forma de celebrar nuestra reconciliación que con un poco de música.

\- Bueno está bien, además seria agradable verla en vivo, pero no me voy a subir a cantar con ella.

\- No te preocupes, solo seremos público.

Al día siguiente Lori, Luna y Nataly fueron en la camioneta de Chunk hasta el salón de conciertos en donde se iba a celebrar aquel evento, mientras estas iban de camino a ese lugar Lisa quien ya estaba desocupada de varios de sus experimentos y he inventos que había planificado para aquella semana, decidió que era momento de preguntar por aquello que Lincoln y Clyde querían saber aunque la verdad era que lo hacía más por compromiso hacia sus hermanos que por voluntad propia.

Prendió su computadora y llamo a una de sus colegas, tras unos segundos una científica apareció tras el monitor.

\- Doctora Raó.

\- Doctora Loud ¿Qué se le ofrece?

\- Es por el mismo tema de la última vez o bueno algo parecido.

\- ¿Quiere más datos sobre los alados?

\- No exactamente, quería saber si tenía algo con respecto a la magia o de gente que pudiera hacer magia.

\- Pues las capacidades de los alados se ven como magia.

\- Me refiero a gente de más años, en este caso adultos que pueden hacer cosas como convertir las cosas en oro.

La científica con la que hablaba cambio de expresión a una de temor, como si le hubieran dicho algo que cualquiera que tuviera ciertas ideas sobre el tema hubiera tenido miedo de oír.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Dije algo malo?

\- Ay Lisa, eso era algo que temía que preguntaras – esta jamás la había llamado por su nombre por lo que la científica entendió que la cosa no era para nada bueno – la gente de nuestra comunidad no quiere reconocerlo o intenta no tomarlo como eso, pero la magia existe o eso parece.

\- ¡Espere un momento! ¡¿Cómo qué existe?!

\- Hay aparte de los alados, casos de gente que puede hacer cosas que nosotros no podemos comprender. Lo tomamos como manipulación de materia y energía, hay algunos casos, todos ellos de la misma edad que los alados, pero al parecer existe uno, uno que ha intentado comprar a científicos brillantes y en algunos casos lo ha conseguido, para eso convertía las cosas en oro, pero podía hacer más cosas que solo eso.

\- ¿Quién es? – pregunto preocupada.

\- Tampoco lo sabemos, tiene muchos nombres con los que se identifica, Edmond Wessex, Nate Windsor, Robert Blacksmith. Todos ellos son falsos pero hay uno con el que él toma como el verdadero.

\- ¿Cuál es ese nombre?

\- Se hace llamar…

El lugar estaba totalmente lleno y la música estaba al máximo de su volumen, para Lori aquello era una experiencia ya conocida mientras que para Nataly el lugar parecía que se iba a caer en cualquier momento. Una tras otra las bandas fueron apareciendo tocando diversidad de géneros musicales hasta que finalmente llegaron a la banda que ellas dos estaban esperando, esta era la de Chunk quien había invitado a su amiga para tocar esa noche con ella.

\- Al fin voy a poder ver a Luna tocar en un escenario, no es lo mismo oírla cuando voy de visita a tu casa o en la escuela.

\- Literalmente no es lo mismo, es aquí en donde realmente saca todo de ella.

\- Entonces estoy segura de que le ira bien.

\- Siempre le va bien.

Luna empezó con una canción y luego con otra y otra, la energía que emitía era una que se contagiaba al público y hacia que incluso alguien como Nataly quien solo cantara en los pocos conciertos a los que había ido saltara junto con Lori disfrutando de cada nota de la guitarra de la rockera de la familia Loud. Las dos estaban viviendo lo que era la mejor noche de lo que iba del año, hasta que la canción fue interrumpida cuando las puertas del lugar volaron por los aires producto de una explosión.

La gente giro asustada para ver qué había pasado, algunos creyeron que era parte del show, cuando vieron a alguien entrar al lugar a alguien con las manos envueltas en una luz purpura.

\- ¿Ese es...? – pregunto Nataly asustada.

\- Edmond – contesto Lori.

Era él, pero no estaba vestido como siempre, salvo por el color esta vez llevaba un pantalón y un abrigo de algodón del mismo color morado que siempre usaba, pero también usaba una coraza de metal con grabados pintada de índigo así como piezas de armadura en hombros, brazos y piernas del mismo color. Miro a su alrededor y haciendo brillar sus manos hizo un movimiento con estas y destruyo los reflectores.

La gente se asustó y corrió despavorida hacia la puerta pero este la bloqueo lanzando una descarga de fuego purpura hacia esta cortando todo escape.

\- ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! – grito Lori.

\- ¡Entonces…!

Lo que Nataly quiso decir fue interrumpido cuando la multitud intentaba salir corriendo hacia las otras puertas haciendo que se separaran y estuvieran a punto de caer, las llamas hicieron que el sistema anti incendios se activara pero aquel hechicero con un rápido despliegue lo desactivo haciendo que dejara de funcionar, también hizo lo mismo que con la puerta principal y las baño de fuego, algunos intentaron luchar con él a medida que avanzaba hacia el escenario pero los termino por hacer volar por los aires con aquellas descargas de energía.

Luna se quedó paralizada por el miedo cuando este levito en el aire y subió a la plataforma donde ella estaba, intento alejarse pero usando sus poderes la elevo en el aire envuelta en la misma luz purpura.

\- ¡Déjala en paz! – grito Chunk saltando con su guitarra sujetada con las dos manos como si fuera un hacha listo para golpearlo, pero este fue enviado a volar por lo menos dos metros antes de caer con fuerza contra una pared.

\- ¡Suelta a mi hermana Edmond, tú pelea es conmigo! – grito Lori desafiante.

\- ¿Edmond? Sí. Así es como me suelo llamar a veces, Edmond, Nate y la verdad creo que ya perdí la cuenta, pero esos no son mis verdaderos nombres. ¡Yo soy Estigma!

Con eso ya tenían un nombre para aquel personaje misterioso, pero saber el nombre correcto no iba a ayudar a arreglar más esa situación.

\- ¡¿Literalmente qué es lo que quieres?!

\- Señorita Loud, usted recibió una propuesta de mi parte que se atrevió a rechazar, le di dos oportunidades, le ofrecí el cumplir con sus sueños pero igual lo rechazo, le daré una última oportunidad.

\- ¡Nunca!

\- Únase a mi o mato a su hermana – dijo mientras hacía gritar a Luna.

Nataly aprovecho ese momento y se lanzó corriendo hacia Estigma pensando que aprovecharía que estaba distraído para hacer algo, pero este logro verla y al igual que a Luna la sujeto con sus poderes y la elevo en el aire.

\- Gente de Royal Woods, o por lo menos una gran multitud de esta, sé que muchos de ustedes han escuchado historias de gente con alas pero solo han tenido eso, historias y ni siquiera es el panorama completo. Algunos las creyeron otros no y algunos las distorsionaron inventando todo tipo de hipótesis. Pero esas historias son reales, este mundo ha tenido secretos de todo tipo y hoy voy a mostrarle al mundo a través de ustedes uno de ellos.

Señorita Wind, ¿Por qué esconde ante el mundo algo que la hace especial? No se preocupe con gusto me encargare de mostrarla ante todo el mundo.

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra hacerlo! ¡Literalmente matare si lo haces! – dijo tomando el parante del micrófono para golpearlo.

\- Te recuerdo que soy yo quien tiene a tú hermana.

Sin que ella pudiera hacer algo Estigma hizo que la casaca de Nataly se desintegrara quedando al descubierto los agujeros en su ropa de los cuales empezaron a salir sus alas blancas hasta quedar totalmente extendidas ante toda la multitud que no podía creer lo que veía.

\- Ve esto Doctor, puede ver como su intento por ocultar a sus queridos Templarios es destruido con un solo acto – dijo Estigma mientras que muchos filmaban el evento con sus teléfonos – debió tomar el camino correcto y mostrarse al mundo hace mucho, pero ahora yo tengo ese honor. Las personas con poderes existen y van a seguir apareciendo de forma indefinida no puede seguir ocultando lo inevitable.

Lori Loud, Nataly Wind les doy una última oportunidad, únanse a mi causa o…

Una flecha a travesó el hombro de Estigma haciendo que Luna y Nataly queden liberadas cuando se giró otras dos más fueron hacía el, pero este logro pararlas con su magia solo para ver cómo alguien con una espada iba hacía el, trato de defenderse de este pero el dolor de la flecha no le permitia luchar como él queria sumado a que ahora Lori se habia unido al ataque y que las flechas seguían llegando pese a que lograba bloquearlas.

Nataly libre de toda inmovilidad alzo el vuelo totalmente enfurecida y cayó en picada hacía Estigma al mismo tiempo que Chunk se dispuso a vengar a su amiga, al ver que estaba en total desventaja desapareció en el aire de la misma forma en que lo hizo el fuego purpura.

\- ¡Salgamos de aquí! – grito Brynden quien estaba acompañado de Paz.

\- Brynden, yo…

\- ¡Después hablamos, ahora salgamos de aquí! – dijo Paz.

Los cinco salieron por la puerta de atrás del lugar y escaparon corriendo del sitio, las cosas esa noche habían cambiado de forma definitiva, Lori le debía mucho a Paz por salvar a Luna y Nataly… Era un caso más grave, para el mundo ahora era otra cosa y ni siquiera podían pensar en eso pues su enemigo ahora con nombre no estaba totalmente derrotado y podía volver en cualquier momento.

 **Y así queridos lectores termina este capítulo, ya tenemos un nombre definitivo para aquel personaje misteriorso: Estigma, creado por mi allá por el 2010 y que por fin puedo mostrárselo a la gente.**

 **Como pudimos ver la cosa se ha puesto más complicada para Lori y Nataly, algo que veremos cómo se desarrolla en los próximos capítulos.**

 **Ahora pasemos a los saludos**

 **Marati2011** : Me alegra saber que te emocionara ver una actualización, lo mismo me pasa cada vez que aparecen fics que me gustan actualizados.

 **:** **Nagera** : Estricto no es la palabra que creo que usaría con Brynden, en este caso yo diría que es alguien que no le gusta la forma de ser de Lori en cuanto a lo que está pasando, aunque aquí vimos que esta también tuvo que aprender un poco de la realidad por parte de Nataly y de Rita.

Me alegra que te gustara lo de la descripción de los alados y sobre el serafín, pues ya veremos si hay algún espacio. Sobre Nataly y el que solo sea un ángel, no signifique que no tenga alguna cosa a su favor.

Muchas gracias por tus saludos.

 **RCurrent** : Pues ya tenemos respuesta a quien hizo esa propuesta a las dos y sobre sus intenciones pues no son nada buenas. Por otro lado me alegra que te gustara este villano y que le encuentres semejanza con el de Renacimiento.

 **Nuevamente gracias por haber leído este capítulo y espero les haya gustado.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	7. Confrontación

**Hola a todos y bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, para empezar lamento el haber demorado mucho en actualizarla pero como ya explique en el fic de La ciudad de la furia, estaba ocupado con cosas académicas y mi tiempo se vio muy limitado, pero ahora que ya recupere el ritmo de la escritura, les traigo un nuevo capítulo.**

 **Les agradezco el que hayan estado el capítulo anterior y su paciencia en la espera de este capítulo, les aseguro que se verá recompensada.**

 **Ahora sí, comencemos.**

 **Alas al vuelo - Capítulo 7**

 **Confrontación**

Tras regresar a casa, Lori y Luna encontraron a sus padres y hermanos completamente asustados debido a lo que había ocurrido esa misma noche, aquel encuentro con Estigma, aquel sujeto con muchos nombres que acababa de declararle la guerra a Lori, Nataly y al resto de sus amigos, se había corrido como reguero de pólvora por la ciudad y la prensa pronto se enteraría del hecho.

Cuando estas contaron todo lo que habían pasado desde que fueron a verlo en aquella editorial pasando por lo vivido en el restaurante con aquella proposición de hacerlas ricas, hasta llegar a lo que paso esa noche, con todo eso contado la orden de los señores Loud fue clara.

\- Junten todas sus cosas, mañana en la mañana nos vamos a la casa del lago de su tía Ruth – dijo Rita.

\- ¡No pienso hacerlo! – contesto Luna.

\- ¡Yo tampoco! – la secundo Lynn.

\- ¡Estuvo a punto de matar a sus hermanas, no es momento para creerse las valientes! – dijo su madre.

\- Es verdad chicos, no sabemos qué tan fuerte sea ese sujeto y de lo que puede ser capaz de hacer, podría convertirnos en ranas si quisiera – dijo el Sr Loud.

\- Yo no tengo problemas con eso – dijo Lana.

\- Si por ti fuera ya lo serias – contesto Lola.

\- Chicas no es momento de discutir entre nosotras, mamá y papá tienen razón lo mejor será irnos de aquí.

\- Lori tiene razón, ese tipo suena peligroso – dijo Leni.

\- Lo es, he averiguado sobre él y me temo que las cosas no son muy alentadoras que digamos – dijo Lisa.

\- Por ese motivo es que nos iremos, empaquen toda su ropa y lo que realmente consideran necesario, mañana a las siete en punto partimos, no quiero que la prensa o quien sea que sea ese tipo vengan aquí – dijo su madre antes de que cada uno partiera a su habitación a guardar sus cosas.

El problema con aquella evacuación forzosa, era que todos o casi todos estaban ocupados en varias cosas que poco o nada tenían que ver con llevar lo esencial, Leni estaba ocupada decidiendo que ropa llevar más que en guardarla, Luna en lugar de ropa y víveres prefería guardar sus instrumentos y sus canciones, Luan hacia lo mismo con todos sus objetos de bromas, Lynn por su parte empacaba con todo su equipo deportivo, pesas incluidas, Lincoln guardaba toda su colección de comics, su laptop y toda la información que había recabado desde que se enteraron que Nataly era una alada, Lucy solo tomo dos de sus vestidos y metió en su maleta toda su bibliografía de libros de poemas, hechizos, ocultismo y demás cosas que sus padres o hermanos no podían leer bien, Lana intentaba meter a todos sus animales en la van familiar, Lola saco los trofeos de sus desfiles de la vitrina de trofeos y estaba ocupada viendo la mejor forma de guardarlos junto con todos sus vestidos, Lisa estaba en plena conferencia con todos los científicos que tenían algún conocimiento sobre la existencia de los alados, caballeros o hechiceros, Lily por su parte estaba con sus padres, que si estaban ocupados cargando su ropa… junto con una gran cantidad de rompecabezas y varios borradores de una novela.

En el cuarto de Lincoln, mientras este se dedicaba a revisar y a guardar algunas cosas más, su radio comenzó a sonar, al apretar el botón de este oyó la voz de su amigo Clyde del otro lado de esta.

\- ¡Lincoln, dime por favor! ¡¿Mi amada Lori está a salvo?!

Aquello molesto un poco a Lincoln, pero respiro profundamente y dio una respuesta.

\- Si Clyde, ella está bien. Tanto Lori, Nataly y Luna están a salvo. Pero espera ¿Qué es lo que sabes?

\- Mis padres me contaron de que hubo un ataque por parte de un sujeto en ese auditorio, pero los videos que están apareciendo en internet muestran a ese sujeto que conocimos usando magia contra todos, a Nataly con alas que le aparecen en la espalda, vi como uso a Luna y también como lo enfrentan y lo derrotan.

\- ¡Ese miserable va a pagar por lo que le hizo a mis hermanas y a Nataly!

\- Pues debemos hacerlo, ese tipo es el supervillano que hemos esperado para vencer.

\- Se llama Estigma y por lo mencionado no creo que podamos hacerlo.

\- ¿Entonces qué hacemos? ¿Quedarnos de brazos cruzados?

\- Nada, mis padres nos están obligando a irnos.

\- ¿Se van de la ciudad?

\- Si amigo, tal como lo escuchas, nos iremos a la casa que tiene mi tía en el lago, es mejor que escondernos en su casa.

\- Cualquier cosa es mejor que su casa, sin ofender. Me gustan los gatos pero eso ya era un exceso.

\- Descuida Clyde, por otra parte ojala podamos hacer algo que no se limite a huir.

\- Pelear suena bien para mí, pero no creo que tú y yo podamos vencerlos solos.

\- Quizás alguien se encargue de él, después de todo, si hay un villano, también deben de existir superhéroes.

\- Ojala que así sea.

Luego de que todos terminaran de guardar sus cosas y se preparaban para ir a dormir, Lori convoco a una reunión de hermanos con la finalidad de examinar el panorama actual y tratar de saber cómo era que todo se estaba desarrollando y si es que por ahí, existía alguna especie de solución, incluso se pusieron a Nataly por el videochat con el fin de que esta también supiera del tema.

\- Bien Lisa ¿Haz averiguado sobre Estigma? – pregunto Lincoln.

\- Pues la verdad, es que no se sabe mucho de él. No se sabe de dónde viene, como se llama realmente y cual fuerte son sus poderes, al parecer apareció hace unos seis años fecha en la que empezó a reclutar científicos, mercenarios y personas que tenían ciertas cualidades que consideraba especiales, algunos se le unieron por interés y otros por miedo.

Su plan según entiendo es el de buscar controlar el mundo y moldearlo según sus ideales.

\- Por eso se interesó en mi – dijo Nataly.

Eso parece, no pude averiguar mucho sobre sus planes pues hasta donde sé, son los mismos que menciono Lori. Dominio de un mundo creado a partir de sus ideales, uno en el que requiere de gente fuerte para hacer cumplir con sus objetivos.

\- Gente fuerte y ambiciosa, estoy segura de que toda esa gente o la mayoría lo siguen solo por dinero – dijo Luna mientras revisaba las cuerdas de su guitarra.

\- ¿Por qué no aceptaste? – pregunto Lola – Es lo que hubiera hecho.

Todos se quedaron mirándola al escucharla decir aquellas palabras.

\- Es decir… si no fuera malvado lo hubiera hecho.

\- El mundo puede tener mil errores, pero no por eso voy a dejar que quien lo "arregle" lo haga con el fin de decidir qué hacer y qué no.

\- Déjalo cinco minutos conmigo y me asegurare de que se le pasen sus ganas de dominar el mundo – dijo Lynn golpeando su puño contra la palma de su mano.

\- No si yo lo acabo primero – dijo Luna.

\- Mis bromas acabarían con el – dijo Luan.

\- ¿Bromean? Yo misma haría que sepa porque no debe meterse con la familia de Lola Loud

\- Yo opino que le pidamos que nos deje en paz de forma educada y no intente dañar a más personas.

Todas dieron su opinión sobre como vencerlo, una tras otra las ideas que fueron soltando iban desde el uso simple de la fuerza, hasta la invención de máquinas basadas en ciencia que requerían de mucho dinero y estaban lejos de ser realidad, en conclusión todas las estrategias no tenían futuro ante aquel hechicero de poderes desconocidos.

\- Chicos basta, literalmente ninguno de ustedes puede enfrentarse a Estigma – dijo Lori.

\- ¡Solo porque me agarro distraída! La próxima vez que lo vea…

\- No habrá próxima vez, si literalmente puedes vencer a ese hechicero golpeándolo con tú guitarra entonces nos quedamos, yo prefiero irme hasta que todo pase. Si lo que dijo es verdad, entonces alguien está en su contra.

\- Alguien que no tenemos ni idea de quién es y que no sabemos si está interesado en ayudar – dijo Lynn.

\- Podemos llamar a más gente – dijo Lincoln.

\- ¿Y a quienes propones llamar? – pregunto Lucy.

\- Pues a Clyde, a Ronnie Anne, a…

\- Mejor llamamos al abuelo, el peleo en la guerra – dijo Lana.

\- Excelente idea – dijo Lisa – la experiencia y sus contactos en la marina serian de mucho apoyo.

\- Esperen, recuerden que es Nataly quien tiene los poderes – dijo Luna – ¿Tienes un plan?

\- Yo me voy – fue su respuesta – lo siento Lori, pero me iré a Chicago con mi familia.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – dijeron todos.

\- No es justo, acabas de llegar a esta ciudad – dijo Leni.

\- No voy a ponerlos en riesgo. Menos ahora que todos saben que es lo que soy.

\- ¡Eres Nataly Wind, nuestra amiga y una heroína! – dijo Luna - No es momento para que luego de salvarnos y enfrentar a ese loco huyas como una cobarde.

\- ¡Luna! – le grito Lori molesta.

\- Es verdad hermana, piensas dejar que gane ese tal Eclipse.

\- Se llama Estigma y no podemos hacer nada contra él. Lo mejor será que nosotros nos vayamos también.

\- Entonces llamen a ese caballero y a Paz que fueron quienes lo hirieron – dijo Lucy.

\- No vamos a llamarlos, lo mejor será que esta cosa no siga creciendo y no pongamos a más gente en peligro. Haremos lo que dicen nuestros padres, nos iremos de aquí hasta que todo pase. Ahora vayan a dormir.

Nadie dio ninguna queja más allá de gruñidos ininteligibles para la mayor a medida que ellos se iban retirando de cuarto.

\- Ustedes no deben meterse en esto chicos, esto empezó con nosotras y nosotras lo terminaremos – dijo para luego tomar su teléfono para ir al baño a hacer unas llamadas.

A la mañana siguiente todos se despertaron, se vistieron y tomaron sus cosas, listos para subir a la van familiar y escapar como alma que lleva el diablo con la esperanza de que Estigma no los siguiera y con el tiempo se olvidara de ellos.

\- Bien chicos. ¿Ya empacaron todas sus cosas? – pregunto Rita.

\- Si mamá – fue la respuesta de todos.

\- ¿Podemos desayunar? – pregunto Leni quien al igual que sus hermanos sentía mucha hambre.

\- Lo haremos en el camino, cielo, tenemos que salir de aquí lo más pronto posible – dijo Lynn Sr.

\- Odio la comida de parada – se quejó Lola.

\- Bien ya que esta todo en orden, el Señor Grouse cuidara la casa, mientras que los McBride se encargaran de las mascotas. Lo siento Lola, esta vez solo viajamos humanos – dijo la señora Loud haciendo entristecer a su hija.

\- Bueno es hora de que ustedes once suban al auto y…

\- Somos diez – dijo Leni interrumpiendo a su padre.

\- No querida, cuenta bien.

\- Papá, ella tiene razón. Falta Lori – dijo Luna haciendo que todos miraran a su alrededor y se descubriera que no estaba.

Al principio pensaron que estaba en la cocina comiendo algo, pero esta no estaba ahí, después que quizás estaba en el baño pero en este no había nadie, pasaron al patio, al ático, al sótano y hasta buscaron en la van pensando que esta ya estaba dentro. El resultado a todas esas búsquedas fue el mismo: Nada.

\- ¡Demonios! ¡¿Dónde se metió ahora?! – grito su madre.

\- Debe de estar con Nataly – dijo Lincoln.

\- Entonces hay que buscarla – dijo Luan.

Justo en ese momento el timbre sonó, al oír ese sonido la sangre de todos se enfrió. En voz baja el señor Loud ordeno a todos ir al patio trasero mientras que este con su palo de golf favorito en mano abrió la puerta, listo para partirlo en dos en la cabeza de ese hechicero. Solo para encontrarse con los padres de Nataly.

\- Señor y señora Wind ¿Está todo bien?

\- No. Nuestra hija ha desaparecido – dijo la madre de Nataly - Íbamos a despertarla para partir a Chicago pero no la encontramos en su cama.

\- Nosotros también nos íbamos y nos dimos cuenta que Lori tampoco está – dijo Rita apareciendo con sus hijos.

\- Debió de ser lo que paso ayer, ese hijo de perra, con el perdón de los presentes esta obsesionado con ellas – dijo el padre de Nataly.

\- ¿Usted cree que él les hizo algo? – pregunto Lynn Sr.

\- No. Apostaría mi dinero a que ellas fueron tras ese tipo – dijo la señora Wind - la cámara de seguridad que pusimos la mostro saliendo por la ventana

\- ¿Y no nos llevó? – se quejó Lynn.

\- ¡Sé a dónde fueron! – dijo Lincoln.

\- ¡¿Dónde?! – preguntaron los cuatro.

\- A la Editorial Cercado, ese es el lugar donde trabaja ese tal Estigma.

\- Pues vamos a buscarlas antes de que cometan una locura – dijo Rita.

\- Chicos ustedes guarden sus cosas en la camioneta, si no volvemos en media hora quiero que tú, Leni, tomes las llaves y partas donde la tía Ruth, ella los llevara a su casa de campo – dijo Lynn Sr.

\- Sin ofender papá, pero creo que estamos más seguros con Estigma – dijo Lola.

\- Son tiempos desesperados querida. Muy bien todos ¡En marcha!

Una vez se fueron los cuatro, la mente de Lincoln paso a tornar un plan que estaba guardado en su mente desde que Estigma era un sujeto misterioso.

\- Bien chicas, prepárense para la batalla. Si Estigma quiere a nuestra hermana, tendrá que pasar por encima de nosotros. ¡¿Están conmigo?!

\- ¡Sí! – fue la respuesta general.

\- Muy bien a preparar la defensa – dijo para luego tomar su radio – Clyde quiero que vengas a mi casa de inmediato es hora del código índigo.

Mientras tanto a varias calles de ahí, Lori se encontraba junto con Nataly, Brynden, Paz y Bobby en el lugar donde siempre se reunían para entrenar, los cinco estaban ahí después de ser convocados por la mayor de los Loud. El motivo de aquel encuentro era nada más y nada menos que el enfrentarse a Estigma en su propia casa o por lo menos esperaban encontrarse con él en aquella editorial.

Brynden estaba armado con su espada, Paz cargaba su arco y varias flechas, Bobby por su parte había cambiado la escoba que usaba para barrer el negocio de su abuelo por un machete algo oxidado pero que todavía tenía un filo respetable.

\- Gracias por venir osito – dijo Lori a su novio.

\- No es nada corazón, si ese tal Estigma a como se llame se mete con mi novia entonces la pagara caro – dijo decidido.

\- Veo que al fin decidiste usar algo mejor que solo esa escoba de los videos – dijo Brynden a Bobby.

\- Bueno es que no creía que esa sería el arma indicada para una situación como esta.

\- Hablando de eso ustedes dos también necesitan algo – dijo Brynden a Lori y a Nataly y les extendió dos espadas en sus vainas a cada una.

Ambas las sostuvieron como si estuvieran viendo y tocando algo por primera vez en sus vidas.

\- Úsenlas solo si es realmente necesario, no conocemos nada de Estigma por lo que desconocemos los poderes que este realmente tenga.

\- Yo lo herí con una flecha, eso debe enseñarle a no meterse con ustedes – dijo Paz.

\- Una flecha que no lo mato y de la que quizás ya se curó.

\- Eso es verdad, apuesto que curarse es uno de sus tantos poderes – dijo Nataly.

\- Los poderes apestan – dijo Bobby – sin ofender.

\- No hay problema – dijo la alada – no sé de donde sacas estas.

\- Yo las hago.

\- Vaya, literalmente tienes más talentos de los que imaginaba – dijo Lori.

\- Gracias. ¿Tienen un plan? – pregunto Brynden.

\- Yo no, pero de seguro Lori tiene uno en mente – dijo Nataly.

\- Pues…

\- Vamos Lori, tu nos juntaste aquí, así que debes de tener algo en mente.

\- Es que… Literalmente no soy buena con esto de los planes, no soy como Lincoln que tiene un plan bajo el brazo para cada cosa que pasa y…

Está bien – dijo tras dar un respiro – este es el plan.

En una esquina y observando con atención el lugar vieron el edificio de la Editorial Cercado, Lori, Bobby, Nataly y Paz, esperaban a que Nataly aterrizara después de hacer un sobrevuelo en busca de vigilantes. Al aterrizar, esta dio su reporte.

\- No hay nadie. Ni en los techos ni en la parte de atrás – dijo esta.

\- Perfecto, bien Paz te toca – dijo Lori.

La arquera tomo sus flechas y comenzó a destruir las cámaras de seguridad del lugar.

\- Listo. No hay ojos de ningún tipo.

\- Muchas gracias Paz, cielos, literalmente nunca pensé en decir eso.

\- ¿Estas segura que está ahí? – pregunto Bobby.

\- Si no esta, entonces literalmente podremos hallar algo que nos diga en donde vive ese tipo – dijo Lori – ahora hay que entrar.

\- Déjenme la puerta – dijo Brynden.

El caballero avanzo seguido del resto y sacando un juego de llaves de su bolsillo comenzó a probar una tras otra hasta que finalmente logro abrir la puerta, al entrar vieron que no había nadie, el lugar estaba totalmente vacio.

\- Esto me da mal espina – dijo Bobby.

\- A mi igual – refuto Nataly.

\- Tranquilos chicos, hagamos nuestro trabajo y terminemos con Estigma – dijo Lori.

\- ¿De verdad vamos a matarlo? – pregunto Bobby.

\- Yo lo hare, gente como esa no para hasta que están tres metros bajo tierra – respondió Brynden.

\- Dije que lo derrotaríamos juntos, nunca dije nada sobre matarlo. Pero luego de lo que le hizo a Luna hasta yo podría hacerlo.

\- Pues es el único camino Lori – dijo Paz.

\- Eso se los dejo a ustedes si no nos queda de otra, en marcha se dónde está su oficina.

El grupo avanzo armas en mano hasta que llego a la oficina de Estigma, abrieron la puerta por la fuerza y entraron listos para pelear, solo que adentro tampoco había nadie.

\- Lo sabia, no estaba aquí – dijo Nataly.

\- Eso no importa, vamos a buscar información sobre él, abran todos los cajones y…

\- Lori. Mira esto – dijo Brynden tomando una hoja de papel en sus manos.

 **Deposito**

Esas palabras y el dibujo de un mapa estaban ahí, indicando que posiblemente Estigma se encontraba esperándolos.

\- Vámonos de aquí – dijo Nataly.

\- No. Vamos a ese lugar y terminemos con esto – dijo Brynden.

\- No vez que nos está esperando con sabe Dios cuantos hombres – dijo intranquila.

\- Tengo suficientes flechas como para una veintena – dijo Paz decidida.

\- Pues espero te alcancen.

\- Qué Lori nos diga que haremos – propuso Brynden.

\- Bien Lori ¿Qué dices? – pregunto Paz.

\- Iremos. Literalmente iremos tras ese tipo, no voy a dejar que alguien como el se atreva a lastimar a mi familia y a mis amigos como si no existiera consecuencia de ningún tipo.

\- Lori…

\- Tu puedes irte Nataly, ya haz hecho bastante y has pasado por más de lo que quería, lo mismo que tu Bobby. No tienes que arriesgar tu vida en algo que yo misma te metí y de lo que casi no sabes nada.

\- Bebé. Yo me quedo.

\- Yo… También me quedo, no voy a ser la alada que dejo que sus amigos pelearan su batalla.

\- Entonces vamos. Hay alguien a quien derrotar.

Los cinco salieron de la sala siendo Bobby el último en salir al querer dar una última mirada a algo que le llamo la atención, una hoja de un códice mexica que estaba dentro de una vitrina, en el cual se veía a un sacerdote ataviado con plumas, con los brazos extendidos frente a un grupo de lo que parecían ser cadáveres enemigos, algunos en el suelo y otros poniéndose de pie.

Luego de un rato el grupo llego hasta el deposito, el cual estaba casi vacío, salvo por algunas cajas con libros que estaban destinados a ir a varias librerías, el lugar estaba casi oscuro, pero unas ventanas permitían la entrada de la luz del Sol,

\- ¡Muéstrate cobarde! ¡Literalmente no te tenemos miedo! – gritaba Lori mientras sujetaba con fuerza su espada.

\- ¡Sal ya de una vez! – grito Bobby.

\- ¡Te metiste con la persona equivocada Estigma! – grito Nataly con las alas descubiertas.

\- Aquí no está Estigma – fue la respuesta.

De detrás de una torre de cajas salio alguien con alas, un traje y unas manos que despedían una luz roja.

\- ¿Qué pasa chicos? ¿Acaso vieron al Diablo?

\- Tú de nuevo ¡¿Qué haces aquí y en dónde está Estigma?! – pregunto Lori molesta.

\- ¡¿Quién rayos eres tú y que haces aquí?! – ordeno saber Nataly.

\- Mis disculpas. Mi Nombre es Christopher y aunque no me guste el nombre, me conocen como Arcángel Rojo.

\- ¡Pues yo te voy a dejar morado! – grito Bobby levantando su machete.

\- ¡No! ¡Esta vez lo enfrentamos juntos! – dijo Lori.

\- Perfecto, mientras más, mejor – dijo mientras volaba con dirección a ellos.

Paz inmediatamente saco sus flechas y le disparo una tras otra pero estas fueron eliminadas por los poderes del alado quien los uso para crear un escudo de energía, al llegar Bobby y Brynden con espada y machete en mano se le lanzaron encima y le dieron una serie de golpes que este detuvo sin problemas gracias a su armadura.

\- Intenten algo más nuevo.

\- Eso hacemos ¡Ahora Lori!

A las órdenes de Bobby, Lori apareció por atrás listo para cortarle las alas a su enemigo solo para recibir un golpe de la misma en el rostro que la envió a volar, justo a tiempo para evitar a Nataly quien atacaba desde el aire con su espada, moviéndose y luego lanzando un rayo que por poco no le dio pero que si hizo un agujero en la pared. Christopher logro desarmarla con uno de sus ataques energéticos, lo que no disminuyo la furia de Nataly quien comenzó a golpearlo con bastante fuerza aprovechando que estaba en altura, ante esto, este volo para estar a su nivel y comenzó a parar los golpes con su armadura tecnológicamente avanzada.

\- Sera mejor que te detengas o te vas a romper las manos, míralo bien, ustedes solo tienen un arco, unas espadas y un machete, tú tienes alas pero yo tengo poderes y una mejor armadura. Acéptenlo, han perdido la carrera armamentista.

\- No quería ganarla, solo quería distraerte un rato.

Distracción que hizo que Paz le atravesara las dos alas con dos tiros haciendo que Arcángel Rojo callera al suelo gritando de dolor, solo para que Brynden y Bobby le aplastaran las manos y no pudiera lanzar ningún otro ataque y Lori le pusiera su espada en el cuello.

\- Estas derrotado amigo. Dinos donde literalmente esta Estigma.

\- ¿En dónde crees Lori Loud? Te daré una pista, tú vives ahí.

Lori se puso fría del miedo lo que ocasionó que se desconectara del mundo y no se diera cuenta que un grupo de hombres con rifles de asalto entraba en el lugar.

\- Olvidaron mencionar que este lugar también tiene sótano.

Aquellos hombres pronto comenzaron a rodearlos.

\- ¡Nosotros nos encargamos de ellos ustedes váyanse! – grito Bobby.

\- Pero…

\- ¡Váyanse ya! – grito Brynden lanzándose con su espada listo para recibir una lluvia de balas y acabar con ellos, pero lo que recibió fue un dardo tranquilizante al igual que Bobby.

Lori, Nataly y Paz salieron corriendo por el forado en la pared pero la arquera apenas avanzo un metro antes de caer dormida.

\- ¡Tengo que llegar con ellos! ¡Jamás debi de irme de ahí!

\- ¡Derríbenla! ¡Derríbenla!

Nataly que estaba en pleno vuelo fue alcanzada por los disparos y cayo en el suelo

\- ¡Malditos! – grito Lori volteándose para verlos solo para recibir una serie de dardos, con las fuerzas yéndosele del cuerpo trato de levantar su espada pero esta se le cayo de la mano – Tengo que llegar, tengo que…

Mientras tanto en la casa Loud ajenos a todo aquel enfrentamiento los hermanos Loud junto con Clyde se preparaban para recibir a Estigma.

\- Gracias por venir Clyde.

\- De nada Lincoln, ya sabes que soy capaz de todo con tal de proteger a mi amada Lori y más si podemos hacerlo como Ace Savvy y Jack un ojo.

Tal y como él lo dijo, los dos tanto Lincoln como Clyde tenían puestos sus disfraces de superhéroes, puesto que para ellos era una más de las historias de sus comics favoritos, aunque en realidad para los está iba a ser la primera que ellos iban a escribir como héroes.

\- Ojala que las cosas sean tan fáciles como en esos comics que ustedes leen – dijo Luan.

\- Es cierto chica, ese tal Estigma me uso para mostrar a Nataly ante el mundo – dijo Luna.

\- Pues esa es una cosa de lo que quería hablar – dijo Clyde sosteniendo un periódico entre las manos.

\- ¿Lo que paso está en las noticias? – pregunto Lynn.

\- Sí. Pero esa no es la noticia principal, observen – dijo mostrando con entusiasmo la portada del diario.

En la portada se veía a un grupo de individuos de lo más variado que parecía sacado de una película. Había un principado con alas y piel de metal, una chica vestida de violeta con dos espadas curvas, una ángel de alas blancas, un tipo con una armadura amarilla y dos espadas, un serafín con grandes músculos y seis alas, y una chica que estaba sobre un pegaso. Todos ellos detrás de un sujeto con traje de color azul y cuyas manos emitían una luz del mismo color, quienes habían terminado con un asalto a un restaurant que se había convertido en una toma de rehenes.

El titular en letras grandes decía.

 **¡Los superhéroes existen! Los Caballeros Templarios acaban con toma de rehenes y salvan a veinte.**

\- ¡¿Esto?! ¡¿Esto es real?! – pregunto Lincoln emocionado.

\- ¡Si amigo! ¡El plan de ese tal Estigma le salió por la culata, todos están hablando de Los Caballeros Templario!

\- ¡Ja! ¡En tu cara maldito loco! – dijo Luna.

\- Un momento ¿Cómo rayos puede existir un pegaso? Eso es totalmente imposible, las leyes de la física…

\- Olvídate de la física Lisa ¡Es un caballo con alas! – dijo Lola.

Todos estaban tan emocionados viendo la noticia hasta que una alarma sonó y regresaron a la realidad.

\- ¡Es Estigma! – grito Lisa.

\- ¡Todos a sus posiciones! – grito Lincoln – Lisa, toma a Lily y ve con Lana y Lola a mi habitación. Si la cosa se pone complicada quiero que salten con la resbaladera y corran a donde el abuelo.

\- Ni hablar yo me quedo aquí con ustedes – dijo Lola.

\- Hazle caso princesita. Este no es un lugar para niños – dijo Lynn.

\- ¿Y por qué Lucy se queda? – pregunto Lana.

\- Porque yo controlo a los refuerzos.

\- ¡Deprisa, muevance! – les ordeno.

Tan pronto las cuatro subieron, todos tomaron sus "armas" y se prepararon para la pelea.

\- ¡Espero que le guste mis bromas! – dijo Luan quien tenia preparado una trampa de harina, agua y plumas en la puerta lista para que esta se abriera.

Solo que la puerta no se abrió, sino que salió volando producto de un golpe de energía purpura que la convirtió en astillas, formando una nube de polvo blanco que tapo la vista de todos, la cual fue despejada con un movimiento de mano de Estigma, quien entro como si nada.

\- Vaya modales los míos, creo que debí de tocar la puerta antes de entrar, en fin aquí estoy así que por favor no lo hagan más difícil y ríndanse.

\- ¡Jamás! – grito Luan quien vestida con un traje de futbol americano y su caso de monociclo hizo la primera jugada y comenzando a lanzar pasteles de todo sabor contra el invitado no deseado.

Estigma se mostró extrañado ante aquel ataque y simplemente los desvió en el aire para luego mantener a un buen grupo de ellos en el aire y devolvérselos a su dueña quien fue directo a la pared de la sala.

\- No pudiste usar algo mejor hermana – dijo Luna ayudándola a levantarse.

\- No quería arruinar mi material para el próximo día de la bromas.

\- Si sobrevivimos a esto yo misma te hare sufrir ese día.

\- Aficionada. Yo misma me encargare de él – dijo Lynn.

La deportista vestida con su uniforme de roller derby y con un palo de jokey en mano se lanzó a toda velocidad lista para dar su mejor golpe.

\- Vientos de invierno – dijo Estigma convocando una ráfaga de viento y agua que freno a Lynn hasta dejarla como si hubiera estado encerrada en un congelador.

\- ¿Alguien más?

\- ¡Espíritus que habitan en esta casa…! – comenzó a decir Lucy quien estaba leyendo el libro de su bisabuela hasta que este le fue arrancado de las manos por una fuerza invisible

Estigma lo tomo con una mano y le dio una hojeada.

\- Un texto interesante, es una lástima que tu no puedas usarlo niña, la magia verdadera nace de uno o se obtiene pagándola con dolor, tu pariente quizás hizo esto segundo, pero tú no tienes ni una gota de su poder en tu sangre.

\- Pues igual puedo hacer otra cosa. ¡Ahora! – ordeno Lucy y una nube de sus amigos murciélagos fueron directo hacia Estigma.

Cualquiera hubiera tenido miedo de ver a esas criaturas aladas volando hacia uno, pero Estigma no era cualquiera y quien sintió miedo pronto fue la gótica.

\- ¡Inferno! – grito al tiempo que lanzaba una llama morada que carbonizo a los murciélagos de Lucy.

\- ¡Maldito! – grito esta mientras corría con un puñal en la mano.

\- Gracias por el ejército querida – dijo haciendo brillar sus manos y uno tras otro los murciélagos que estaban en el suelo empezaron a alzar vuelo y vieron a Lucy como su objetivo, esta intento defenderse usando aquella arma pero de nada le sirvió.

\- ¡Déjala en paz! – grito Luna saltando con su guitarra como si se tratara de un hacha.

Luna estuvo a punto de golpearlo por la espalda, de no ser porque este se giró a tiempo y paro el golpe con dos espadas curvas que hizo con la energía de sus manos.

\- Un ataque inteligente, pero una gran falta de disciplina.

No pudo decir más porque de la nada un golpe en el rostro producto del guante extensible de Luan lo mando al suelo. Adolorido logro ponerse de pie para verse ante las dos hermanas Loud que se notaban que estaban listas para seguir con la pelea.

La expresión de Estigma cambio de repente y paso de una de serenidad a una de enojo, realmente no se esperaba algo como eso, cuando las dos avanzaron para continuar con la pelea este simplemente movió sus manos con fuerza y dijo unas palabras que no alcanzaron a entender antes de que las cuatro ahí presentes cayeran dormidas.

\- ¿No podía hacer eso desde un inicio? – dijo uno de sus hombres que estaba entrando a la casa.

\- No es un hechizo muy eficaz, no todos caen con este y además le hubiera quitado lo divertido a esto. Bueno es hora de seguir – dijo haciendo un movimiento de manos y convirtiendo a lo que quedaba de los murciélagos de Lucy en cenizas y miro hacia la parte de arriba de las escaleras.

Cuando Estigma llego al segundo piso lo recibió una explosión de la cual salió un humo verdoso que le hizo arder la nariz y los ojos.

\- No esperaba que usted se uniera a la batalla Doctora Loud, pero me alegro que lo haya hecho. Lo mejor de la ciencia moderna contra mi magia – dijo mientras desaparecía aquel vapor que tanto lo irritaba.

\- La magia no es real, no eres más que alguien que de seguro usa tecnología que el resto no comprende – dijo Lisa quien con una máscara antigás, sostenía una esfera de vidrio con un líquido verde en su interior.

\- Siempre buscando explicaciones a todo, por Dios, estuvo en la casa de una joven a la que le salían alas, vio lo que hice anoche y aun así sigue sin creer que el mundo es más grande de lo que piensa.

\- ¡Lo que pienso es que usted debe ser detenido antes de ser un peligro para el mundo!

\- Siempre quise conocerla, usted es el claro ejemplo de que la edad no tiene nada que ver con el conocimiento, y en eso yo la supero.

Lisa reinicio el ataque, solo que esta vez Estigma estaba más preparado haciendo explotar aquellas esferas en el aire el cual lleno el pasillo con ese vapor verdoso que luego convirtió en agua.

\- ¿Necesita más explicaciones?

Lisa solo atino a correr a la habitación de Lincoln al tiempo que Leni salía con un palo de golf del cuarto de Lynn y Lucy, siendo despachada rápidamente cuando Estigma le envió el agua que estaba en el suelo y congelándola la dejo sujeta a la pared.

\- Perdón por eso, merecías un mejor trato después de la ayuda que me diste.

\- Yo no…

\- Recuerda ese día en la calle – dijo tocando su frente.

Como si hubiera sido un interrupto, Leni recordó cada detalle de ese encuentro con Estigma en el cual esta le conto con lujo de detalles todo sobre Nataly y Lori.

\- ¡Ya recuerdo! ¡Ya recuerdo todo!

\- De nada – dijo para dejarla dormida y seguir avanzando.

\- ¡Alto ahí! – dijo Lincoln quien junto con Clyde salieron del cuarto del peliblanco listos para dar una última defensa.

\- Pero si son los chicos de la pizzería, olvide agradecerles por su investigación, encontré muy buenos datos.

\- ¡No volverás a lastimar a nadie desgraciado!

\- ¡Sí! ¡Esto va por mi Lori! – grito Clyde lanzando una serie de discos de plástico al rostro del enemigo que fueron rechazados con facilidad.

Aquel ataque fue suficiente para distraerlo y hacer que Lincoln con ayuda de un yoyo sujetara la mano de Estigma y Clyde pudiera atacar esta vez lanzando una bomba de pintura que lo dejo manchado de celeste.

Enfurecido Estigma movió su mano con suficiente fuerza para liberarse del agarre de Lincoln, el cual no era lo bastante fuerte como para mantenerlo fuera de combate, sus manos volvieron a brillar y baño a Lincoln y a Clyde con ella haciéndolos gritar de dolor.

\- ¡Solo tenían que rendirse!

\- ¡Pues no lo haremos! ¡Tú plan de mostrarte ante el mundo ha fallado, Los Templarios ahora son más famosos y pronto te derrotaran! – le grito Lincoln.

\- ¡El Doctor Fernández y su equipo de cuarta no es rival para mí, como tampoco lo son ustedes! ¡Ustedes hubieran tenido un gran puesto en el mundo que voy a crear, pero en cambio usted eligieron, el camino del dolor! – grito para luego lanzarlos contra los muros.

Tras terminar con ellos, abrió la puerta del cuarto de Lincoln solo para ver un tobogán inflable que iba hacia la calle.

\- Lástima. Hubiera hecho que la Doctora Loud me ayudara bastante. Un genio como el suyo no aparece siempre, en fin – dijo volteándose hacia sus hombres – levántenlos y llévenlos junto con los otros que hemos capturado. Hoy hemos conseguido a muy buena gente, ahora solo nos toca hacerlos cooperar.

 **Y así queridos lectores termina este capítulo, espero que su extensión haya sido lo suficiente como para compensar el tiempo en que no pude actualizar la historia. Como pueden ver, las cosas no terminaron bien para nadie y Estigma gano esta batalla pero eso no significa que haya ganado la guerra.**

 **Ahora pasemos a los saludos**

 **Marati2011** : Como pudiste ver aquí, todos se tuvieron que unir para hacerle frente, solo que unirse no siempre es suficiente cuando se enfrenta a algo que uno no conoce. Espero te haya gustado este capitulo.

 **Bueno antes de terminar quiero decirles que oficialmente a esta historia, solo le quedan dos capítulos para terminar, en los cuales veremos las respuestas finales en cuanto al origen de los alados y otras cosas que se relacionan con ellos.**

 **Espero me acompañen en esas últimas páginas y que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	8. Encierro

**Hola a todos y bienvenidos al penúltimo capítulo de esta historia, lamento la demora, pero ya estamos aquí después de un año desde que este fic fue publicado. Espero hayan disfrutado del capítulo anterior y de la pelea contra Estigma. En esta oportunidad veremos algunas respuestas a preguntas surgidas desde el inicio.**

 **Ahora sí, comencemos.**

 **Alas al vuelo - Capítulo 8**

 **Encierro**

Lori abrió los ojos despacio. Acababa de despertar y la cabeza le dolía como si la hubieran golpeado con un martillo de construcción. Al principio se sintió confundida, no recordaba que había pasado y tampoco estaba segura de en donde se encontraba.

Solo sabía que estaba echada en un colchón que se encontraba sobre una superficie muy dura, luego recordó. La batalla, los hombres armados, las palabras de Arcángel Rojo y el intento de escape con Nataly.

\- ¡Nataly! – grito levantándose de improviso, solo para terminar pegándose en la cabeza contra una litera de cemento que estaba encima de ella - ¡Auh! – se quejó mientras se frotaba el golpe.

\- ¡¿Lori estas bien?! – dijo una voz que le sonó conocida.

\- ¡Mamá! – dijo sorprendida en cuanto esta se acercó a ella para frotarle el golpe que se acababa de causar.

Pese al dolor logro sentarse y darse cuenta de que no eran las únicas encerradas ahí. Junto a ellas dos estaban Nataly y su madre, estando la primera todavía dormida por los efectos del sedante. Lori miro a su alrededor y noto que el lugar era un cuarto con paredes de concreto, sin ventanas y con dos puertas, una hecha de metal con una ventana que podía abrirse, pero que estaba cerrada en ese momento y otra hecha de madera para el baño. La iluminación se daba gracias a unas luces que estaban en el techo.

\- Mamá, ¿Literalmente qué haces aquí? – pregunto.

\- Nos capturaron mientras las estábamos buscando – dijo la señora Wind – aparecieron de la nada unos sujetos con armas que nos rodearon y después se apareció ese tipo vestido de morado…

\- ¡Estigma! – dijo Lori.

\- Ese maldito salió de un portal y nos obligó a entrar en él, después nos separaron y nos metieron en esta habitación en donde las encontramos a ustedes – dijo Rita.

\- ¡Mamá los demás…!

\- También fueron capturados. Lo sé, los vimos cargando a tus hermanos y a Clyde, para llevarlos a las otras celdas.

\- ¡Chicos! ¡Bobby! ¡Brynden! ¡Paz! ¡Papá! – grito Lori quien se puso de pie y empezó a golpear con fuerza la puerta de metal.

\- ¡Lori detente! Ya lo intentamos y no hay respuesta. – dijo Rita.

\- ¡¿Todos ellos fueron capturados?! – pregunto asustada.

\- No lo sé. No vi Lana, Lola, Lisa y a Lily.

\- Deben de haber escapado – luego de esa confirmación quiso saber otra cosa – ¿Cuánto llevamos aquí?

\- Creo que unas cuatro horas – dijo su madre.

\- Oigan. ¿Podrían hablar más bajo?

Justo en ese momento Nataly se despertó. A diferencia de Lori esta lo hizo con más cuidado y no se golpeó la cabeza como su amiga.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien hija?

\- Sí mamá, es solo que creo que me dispararon más dardos de lo recomendado. Eso y que el suelo era muy duro – luego de ver su actual realidad cambio su actitud – Perdónenme, no quería que esto pasara.

\- No te culpes, literalmente yo fui quien les hizo venir aquí, si no hubiera dicho nada ya estaríamos lejos de aquí y ese tipo…

\- Seguiría buscándonos, Lori. Estigma no es una persona de las que se rinde con facilidad – dijo Rita.

\- Además de que ya mostro al mundo que la gente con poderes existe, todos ahora saben que tengo alas y que puedo volar. Prácticamente ahora soy un monstruo.

\- ¡Eso es mentira! – dijo su madre – Tú eres Nataly Wind y eres todo lo contrario a uno.

\- Es verdad, aquí el único ser abominable es Estigma – dijo Rita.

\- Puede que todos sepan que tienes alas, perfecto, que vean todos que eres más especial de lo que ya eres – dijo Lori – Tú no eres mi amiga por tus alas o puedas volar, lo fuiste desde el primer minuto que hablamos y la verdad es que literalmente me caes mucho mejor que varias de mis amigas.

Nataly abrazo a Lori con lágrimas de felicidad tras escuchar todo eso que sus "compañeras de cuarto" habían dicho, se sentía mucho mejor tras la derrota. Aunque sentirse mejor, no era algo que pudiera ayudarles a salir de ahí.

\- Parece que las cosas no salieron como esperabas – dijo Arcángel Rojo al ver a Estigma sosteniendo un periódico en el cual se contaban las dos noticias más importantes. El ataque de este y la aparición ante el mundo de Los Caballeros Templarios.

\- Eso no importa ahora, cada quien tuvo lo suyo – dijo Estigma dejando de lado el periódico – Yo me presente como una figura de autoridad y demostré que la magia y los alados son parte de este mundo, el Doctor Fernández y su grupo de templarios fueron más que nada un espectáculo.

\- Uno que ha hecho que el mundo no te tenga miedo y por el cual estoy seguro que más individuos con mis mismas habilidades pierdan el miedo a aparecer. Eso me recuerda algo ¿Por qué simplemente no mostraste a todos lo que ocurrió en ese restaurante?

\- Porque aquel evento era tuyo y quien debía de mostrarse era yo. Además si hubiera salido en una plaza pública y hubiéramos hecho lo mismo que hice con Nataly Wind y las hermanas Loud, lo más probable es que ya hubiéramos estado muertos.

\- No le temo a nadie.

\- Pues tú lista de nadie es muy corta. Un arcángel que te detuvo en varios de tus golpes y el príncipe de Hungría y Ucrania. Al cual seamos sinceros solo lo puedes encontrar en vacaciones, porque ni tú sabes en donde esta.

\- No me importa su otro reino, solo quiero su puesto para hacer lo mejor por mi pueblo.

\- En tú pueblo no viven más que unas cientos de personas que te conocen de toda la vida. No creas que eres capaz por usar esa armadura y tener esos poderes de que el pueblo ucraniano te seguirá de buena gana.

\- ¿Y en qué me diferencio de ellas?

\- Lo que paso aquí fue totalmente distinto, la gente pensó que Nataly Wind era una verdadera ángel que venía a salvar a esa bebé. Tú por el contrario te has dedicado a robar bancos.

\- ¡Para alimentar a mi gente!

\- Eso es algo que nadie conoce. Sus actos sí son conocidos.

\- Yo seré un ladrón de bancos pero para el resto del mundo tú eres un demonio. Agradece que tienes gente muy bien armada o te hubieran matado.

Aquello era un hecho casi real, los vecinos de los Loud al ver lo que estaba pasando salieron armados con lo que tenían a la mano, palas, escobas, sartenes, hachas y demás enseres. Eso hubiera hecho correr a cualquiera, solo que Estigma no era cualquiera y mientras este estaba ocupado pelando con los Loud, sus hombres con un par de ráfagas al aire hicieron correr a todos. Para cuando llego la policía, la cosa había terminado.

\- Pues para algo los contrato. Pero eso no importa ahora, ve a las celdas y revisa si Lincoln Loud está en condiciones de hablar. Necesitamos gente para la causa y ahí abajo hay un gran elemento.

En su celda, Lincoln se encontraba junto a su padre, Clyde y el padre de Nataly. Lincoln al igual que Clyde, se encontraban adoloridos tras el ataque de Estigma. Mientras se recuperaban de la derrota veían como Lynn Sr empujaba con fuerza contra la puerta de metal intentando tumbarse la puerta, pero lo único que conseguía era hacerse daño a sí mismo.

\- ¡Ya cáete maldita puerta!

\- Lynn por favor cálmate o vendrán por nosotros – decía el Sr Wind.

\- Eso es lo que quiero, una vez que vengan tu y yo los sorprendemos, les robamos sus armas y tomamos las llaves.

\- Papá eso solo pasa en las películas antiguas, estos tipos no van a ser tan tontos para dejarse derrotar – dijo Lincoln.

\- ¡No puedo quedarme sentado mientras mis hijas corren peligro! – dijo repitiendo la acción.

\- Mi hija también está ahí en una celda pero no voy a conseguir nada rompiéndome el hombro contra esa puerta metálica.

\- Tienes razón – dijo dejando de golpear y frotándose el hombro.

\- Ojala mis padres estuvieran aquí – dijo Clyde.

\- Tranquilo Clyde. Si están afuera deben de estar buscándote ahora – dijo Lincoln.

\- Sí. Pero si no tenemos nosotros la más mínima idea de en donde estamos, mucho menos la van a tener ellos.

\- Bueno entonces Lisa y las demás nos sacaran de aquí. Con ellas libres hay esperanza.

\- Tú hija me impresiono Loud. Si es más lista de lo que vi cuando estuvieron en casa entonces estaremos afuera para la cena.

\- Apuesto la cena a que será antes – dijo Lynn.

Las apuestas se terminaron cuando la puerta se abrió de repente y entraron tres hombres, dos de ellos armados, mientras que el tercero solo dijo.

\- Queremos a Lincoln Loud

\- ¡Sobre mi cadáver!

\- Eso puede arreglarse, pero seria un desperdicio de balas. Ven aquí niño.

\- ¡Aléjense de mi amigo! – dijo Clyde queriendo lanzar una de sus armas pero se dio cuenta de que si bien estaba disfrazado no tenía ninguna de esas y de que claro está, una bomba de pintura no va a frenar una bala.

\- No lo repetiré dos veces. Vendrás por las buenas o por las malas.

\- Está bien. Iré – dijo Lincoln – Solo no lastimen a nadie.

\- Eso me gusta – dijo el mercenario mientras lo tomaba del brazo y se lo llevaba.

Lincoln fue sacado de su celda y fue llevado por lo que era una casa antigua, la cual era elegante y estaba muy bien decorada, todos los muebles y demás objetos eran de inicio de siglo, habían araña de cristal colgando del techo y varias piezas antiguas, algunas eran las mismas que Lori y sus amigos ya habían visto, pero también habían otras como espadas, pinturas, vasijas y telares de todo tipo. Luego de aquel recorrido le hicieron pasar a la sala de su enemigo cuando se vio frente a él.

\- Toma asiento Lincoln. ¿Sabes? No tengo nada contra ti en realidad.

\- ¿Lo dices enserio? Pero si me enfrente a ti y dijiste que habíamos tomado el camino del dolor.

\- Sí, eso… Lamento usar uno de mis ataques más dolorosos. Estabas defendiendo a tú familia y eso hizo que nos fuéramos uno contra el otro. Pero podemos pasar la página y olvidarnos de todo. A sí que, vamos a hablar de algunos puntos – dijo con total calma.

\- Perfecto. Libera a mi familia y a mis amigos y luego hablaremos de lo que quieras – dijo mientras se sentaba.

\- Una buena propuesta, pero para eso se necesita de algo a cambio.

\- Si es servirte en tus planes de dominio mundial pues olvídalo.

\- Yo no lo llamaría dominio mundial, eso suena a plan de un villano de una antigua película de James Bond, yo prefiero el termino orden – dijo haciendo énfasis en esa última palabra.

\- Lori me hablo de eso. Quieres controlar a la gente y quitarle su libertad con esa excusa.

\- No es una excusa. Míralo desde mi punto de vista. El mundo es un lugar que está lleno de problemas y de conflictos, uno puede intentar controlarlos, pero en realidad no lograría más que reducirlos por un tiempo. Lo mío es algo más permanente. Sería como cuidar un jardín, eliminas la mala hierba y mantienes el pasto hasta la altura indicada.

\- ¿Ósea que uno no puede sobresalir?

\- No me refiero a eso, simplemente eliminaríamos a los malos elementos y a todos aquellos que son una amenaza para el orden que debería de haber.

\- ¿Eliminarlos?

\- Tú eres un ejemplo de ello, mira como estas vestido – dijo señalándolo – Te vistes de un personaje de comic, pero te vistes como uno que solo leen los niños. ¿Has leído a otros personajes que salen en comics más adultos?

Lincoln hizo memoria y sabía que existían historias con temas más adultos y que estaban mucho mejor dibujadas que los que el leía con habitualidad. Nunca las había comprado, pero si las había leído en internet aunque los temas eran mucho más complejos de los que pensaban y terminaba por dejarlas de lado enfocándose más que nada en las imágenes y admirando las escenas de lo que ahí ocurría. Mucho de lo que veía eran cosas que no haría Ace Savvy en ningún momento, pues este incluso llegaba a salvar a los villanos, para encerrarlos y que luego escaparan de la cárcel en otro número.

\- Pues sí.

Estigma le conto lo mismo que él acababa de deducir siendo aquel punto su principal argumento.

\- Ace Savvy debe luchar contra el mismo villano una y otra vez, y eso te lo acepto porque si matan al enemigo se quedan sin personajes. Pero este no es un mundo de comics, es uno que acaba de cambiar de forma radical y cuyos habitantes van a temer a medida que vayan saliendo más individuos con raras habilidades.

\- Ahora entiendo lo de la mala hierba.

\- Correcto. Yo sería el jardinero junto con los otros…

\- ¿Hay otros como tú? – dijo asustado.

\- Somos tres grandes Lincoln Loud. Y Dios sabe que hay otro más poderoso que nosotros, que espera a que todo se ponga en orden para actuar.

\- ¿Quién es?

\- No lo sé, esa es simple matemática. Si van apareciendo uno tras otro uno más fuerte saldrá, para luego ser reemplazado por otro y así sucesivamente hasta que aparezca alguien tan poderoso que no se pueda vencer a menos que estemos preparados. Tal vez ya existe y solo este esperando a que llegue el momento correcto. Por eso te doy una oferta que tu hermana y tú amiga rechazaron.

Acepta trabajar para mí, convence a tú familia y amigos que se nos unan, ayúdennos a derribar a los reyes y a todo aquel que se nos oponga y tendrán una gran vida.

\- ¿Quieres que te ayude después de lo que le hiciste a Luna? – dijo de forma desafiante.

\- Lo de tú hermana fue un costo que tuve que pagar para que el mundo supiera de nuestra existencia.

\- ¡¿Costo?! ¡¿Eso es lo que piensas que es la gente?! ¡Una moneda que puedes gastar a tu antojo!

\- Sacrificios por un bien mayor Lincoln Loud. Todo tiene un costo.

\- Pues prefiero morir antes de ver el mundo bajo tus pies. Puedes torturarme todo lo que quieras pero no me pienso unir a ti nunca.

\- Lamento que esto haya terminado de esta manera. Por suerte un buen tiempo en tú celda te ayudara a pensarlo mejor, después de todo pensar es lo único que pueden hacer. Guardias llévenselo.

Los guardias entraron y se llevaron a Lincoln sujetado de los brazos y se lo llevaron de regreso. Este mientras era llevado pensó en sus otras hermanas, esperando que estas lo ayudaran de alguna forma junto a su abuelo y que para la tarde estuvieran libres. Desafortunadamente si ellos esperaban salir, sus hermanas esperaban encontrarlos.

\- ¡¿Dónde rayos están?! - dijo Lola molesta.

\- Si lo supiera no estaría buscándolos en el monitor – dijo Lisa.

Lana, Lola, Lisa y Lily estaban en el asilo de ancianos, más precisamente en la habitación de su abuelo, las tres mayores estaban viendo el monitor de la computadora personal de Lisa la cual mostraba un mapa de toda la ciudad de Royal Wood con la esperanza de que apareciera una señal de sus hermanos desaparecidos y de sus padres, mientras que su abuelo estaba cargando a una Lily dormida.

\- Vamos Lisa. ¿No puedes llamar a la policía o a tus amigos científicos? – dijo Lana.

\- El abuelo ya lo hizo y la policía ya reviso el lugar, pero no encontraron nada. Estigma se fue y se llevó todo. Y en cuanto a mis colegas, ya los llame. Si bien saben de Estigma, no tienen idea de dónde se esconde.

\- ¿Qué hay de los chips de rastreo que nos pusiste sin nuestro permiso? – pregunto Lola.

\- Nada. Deben estar en un sitio con cobertura de plomo. Incluso los teléfonos deben de haber sido destruidos porque ni así los puedo encontrar.

\- ¿Eso debe de reducir la lista? – dijo Lana.

\- Solo un poco. En esta ciudad muchos edificios usaron ese material y seria como buscar una aguja en un pajar. Además de que quizás están en otra parte del mundo.

\- Grandioso, eso es como buscar una aguja en el océano – dijo Lola.

\- Tranquilas niñas. Estoy seguro de que los encontraran y cuando eso pase, yo mismo iré a sacarle la cabeza a ese tal Estigma o como se llame.

\- No creo que sea una buena idea abuelo – dijo Lana.

\- Vamos. Sobreviví a Vietnam un tipo que hace luces no es nada para mí.

Aquello hizo que las tres tuvieran un poco más de ánimos y de cierta forma su esperanza aumento. Aunque por lo pronto solo podían esperar a que algo pasara.

El encierro para todos era abrumador. En una celda se encontraba Leni, Bobby, Brynden y Paz, mientras que en la otra estaba Luna, Luan, Lynn y Lucy, siendo los eventos que ocurrían en ellas totalmente opuestas una de la otra.

En la primera celda la mayoría intentaba de mantener la calma salvo por Leni quien lloraba y trataba de ser calmada por Paz y Bobby, en la otra Lynn trataba de romper la puerta a golpes.

\- Este es su plan, rompernos con este encierro y luego que estemos dispuestas a todo – dijo Nataly.

\- Al menos no nos tortura – dijo Lori.

\- Eso es para hacer que alguien hable. Estigma quiere que colaboremos con él, intentara comprarnos o esperar a que ya no podamos soportar este encierro – dijo Rita.

\- Yo solo espero que alguien ya esté buscándonos – dijo la Señora Wind.

\- Estoy segura de que así es. Pero quien sabe que trucos tiene bajo la manga, además de que literalmente no sabemos en dónde estamos – dijo Lori.

\- Pues siguen en Royal Wood – dijo Arcángel Rojo a través de la ventana de metal.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Espiarnos? – dijo Lori desafiante.

\- Solo quiero hablar con alguien con mis mismas habilidades. Quizás tienes una que otra duda que quieras responder.

Tanto Rita como la madre de Nataly estaban al tanto de que era Arcángel Rojo, pero no hicieron nada más que ignorarlo, negándose a creer en sus palabras

\- Ella no tiene nada que hablar contigo – dijo Lori.

\- ¿De verdad seguimos en Royal Wood? – pregunto Nataly.

\- ¡Nataly!

\- ¿Qué? Quiero saber nada más.

\- Pues sí. Solo que no están en la editorial. Este es una de las bases que tiene Estigma en todo el mundo.

\- Un momento. ¿Estigma ha estado en todo el mundo? – pregunto Nataly.

\- Él es un saltareinos al igual que yo, aunque no necesita serlo para viajar por el mundo.

\- Puedes literalmente decirnos ¿Qué es eso?

\- Creo que será mejor que vaya desde el principio. Para empezar ¿Sabes de donde vienen tus poderes?

\- No. No lo sé, quizás Dios me las dio para salvar a la gente.

\- Esa es una teoría que muchos tienen cuando le salen las alas. La verdad es que nuestras alas y demás habilidades vienen por medio de una energía.

\- ¿De qué tipo de energía hablas? – pregunto Lori.

\- Una primordial, una de las primeras que se creó junto con el universo, pero que solo puede verse por medio de ciertos artefactos. Esta energía rodea a todo el mundo y puede unirse a ciertas personas. Esto ha sido así por milenios, primero surgieron los hechiceros, quienes tienen la capacidad de controlarla y tener la capacidad de curar y de manipular determinadas materias y energías. Algunos controlan la mente, otros el metal, otros las plantas, otros la luz solar y la lista sigue. Los más poderosos pueden manipularlo todo como lo hace Estigma.

\- Entonces ¿Él es el hechicero más poderoso del mundo? – pregunto Rita.

\- El tercero. Luego de él está su enemigo y por encima de este una chica de la que no sabemos mucho. Pero bueno, con el pasar del tiempo algo hizo que la energía que recibían los individuos en lugar de hacerlos hechiceros les diera las capacidades de tú amigo y las que tenemos nosotros.

\- Entonces un saltareinos…

\- Es el nombre que tienen los que pueden usar esta energía para viajar a través de ella a cualquier parte del mundo, o casi – dijo interrumpiendo a Nataly - No funciona si quieres ir al interior de un edificio, además de que hay una distancia mínima de cinco kilómetros para hacer el viaje. Jamas he visto a alguien que no sea uno de esos tres que pudiera hacer esos viajes, pero quien sabe.

\- ¿Yo tengo esas habilidades?

\- No. Estigma lo averiguo con uno de sus artefactos, además de que ya lo sabrías, uno la descubre cuando cumple quince año, por lo general porque todo se sale de control o bien despierta en otro lugar. Esos son los más afortunados.

\- ¿Por eso desapareciste en el aire? – pregunto Lori.

\- Exacto. Yo desperté en Polonia.

\- Pues…. Gracias, al menos ya se una cosa que siempre quise saber sobre mi.

\- De nada, por cierto mi nombre es Christopher.

El encierro continuo por horas y horas y finalmente llego la cena y después de una noche el desayuno. Aquellas comidas estaban bien, no eran lo mejor que habían comido, pero tampoco lo peor. Solo que toda su comida estaba ya cortada y no tenia ni un solo hueso que pudiera ser usado para intentar escapar de alguna forma, tampoco tenían cubiertos de metal obviamente, sino de plástico.

En ese segundo día los hombres de Estigma les dijeron que podían ser liberados si aceptaban unirse a la causa de este, pero solo recibieron insultos por parte de algunos y negaciones del resto.

Por su parte Lynn continuaba tratando de escapar dando golpes a la puerta o mejor dicho, trataba de romperse las manos dando uno y otro golpe contra el metal, tanta era su ira que sus nudillos para ese momento ya estaban ensangrentados.

\- ¡Lynn ya basta! – decía Luan intentando sujetarla.

\- ¡Suéltame! ¡Tengo que sacarnos de aquí! – decía mientras que seguía golpeando.

\- Solo vas a romperte las manos si sigues golpeando tonta – dijo Luna.

Finalmente Lynn se calmó y dejo de golpear se sentó en su cama y se limpió sus manos manchadas con la sabana.

\- Perdón chicas, pero no sé qué más hacer.

\- Yo tampoco, ni siquiera sé si los chistes ayudaran en esto – dijo Luan.

\- Por favor, no lo hagas – dijo Luna.

\- Al menos tenemos que hacer algo. Dormir no es la solución para todo – dijo Luan.

\- Es cierto ¿Tú qué opinas Lucy? – pregunto Lynn.

No hubo respuesta para esto. Lucy estaba en su cama abrazando sus rodillas y respirando con dificultad.

\- Lucy. ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto Lynn.

\- Mis amigos, ese desgraciado mato a mis amigos – respondió conteniendo las lágrimas.

\- Lo lamento mucho, se que en ocasiones me caían mal, bueno en todas las ocasiones me caían mal, pero de cierta forma entendía porque te agradaban tanto esos murciélagos.

\- Desearía que estuviera aquí para golpearlo, a ver qué tan valiente es sin usar magia – dijo Lynn.

\- Yo también, pero dada nuestra situación solo nos queda esperar – dijo Luan.

Esperar era lo mismo que hacían en la celda de al lado, en donde Bobby, Brynden, Leni y Paz trataban de no desesperarse y de calmar a Leni quien lloraba por quinta vez.

\- Vamos Leni, tranquila – decía Paz quien la abrazaba intentando calmarla.

\- ¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme si no podemos salir?!

\- Vamos a lograrlo Leni, de una forma u otra lo lograremos – dijo Bobby.

\- Pues si tienes una sugerencia avísame – dijo Brynden.

\- ¿Disculpa? – dijo Bobby.

\- Ya me oíste. No tenemos forma de salir.

\- ¡Al menos hay que darle esperanzas!

\- Pues las esperanzas no nos van a sacar de aquí, solo la estrategia correcta.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Agarrar la puerta a puñetazos?

\- ¡Al menos es mejor que querer pelear con una escoba!

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste?! – dijo poniéndose de pie y remangándose las mangas.

\- ¡Ven aquí a ver cuánto aguantas!

\- ¡Basta! – grito Paz – No estamos aquí para pelearnos entre nosotros, somos amigos, recuerdan.

La intervención de Paz calmo los ánimos, pero era claro que las cosas no iban del todo bien. Aquella era una cárcel y en la cárcel los presos tienen al menos unas horas para salir a comer y caminar. Pero parecía que Estigma los había condenado a confinamiento solitario, solo que los reos que están condenados a ese castigo al menos tienen un libro para leer y están ellos solos, si pones a dos o más individuos en confinamiento solitario lo más probable es que salga uno solo con vida.

\- Paz tiene razón, no es bueno que peleen entre ustedes, y también, discúlpenme por no poder estar calmada – dijo Leni.

\- Leni. No tienes que disculparte, tu no estas preparada para esto – dijo Brynden.

\- Y tampoco deberías de estar aquí.

Todos miraron a Arcángel Rojo o Christopher como realmente se llamaba.

\- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! – dijo Paz.

\- ¡Entra y pelea como los hombres! – dijo Bobby.

Brynden no dijo nada, se fue directo contra el alado pero cuando estaba cerca de la puerta Leni lo sujeto.

\- Vamos, ya lo dijo Paz, no es momento de pelear.

\- Me refería a nosotros.

\- Descuida. Se cuáles son sus razones para querer golpearme.

\- Oye. ¿Tú no eres el del restaurant?

\- Pues sí. Lo soy.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? No te hicimos nada para que nos atacaras.

\- Estaba cumpliendo una misión de Estigma. El quería comprobar que Nataly Wind era una alada, de la misma forma que quería confirmar si tú eres un caballero – dijo señalando a Brynden – Pero no quise hacerlo, no me gusta atacar a la gente inocente.

\- ¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste?

\- Es una historia complicada.

\- Pues tiempo es lo que me sobra. Vamos, me gusta escuchar historias.

\- Está bien. Veras, yo nací en un pueblo al este de Ucrania, un pueblo que podría desaparecer mañana del mapa y nadie lo extrañaría. En mi pueblo ha vivido mi familia durante generaciones o mejor dicho ha sobrevivido.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- La mitad de mi familia murió en el holodotor.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto Leni.

\- La gran hambruna a la que Stalin sometió al pueblo ucraniano - respondió Brynden.

\- Asi es. El otro cuarto murió a manos de los nazis durante la segunda guerra mundial y el pueblo fue pasado por fuego para que no tuvieran nada durante el invierno. Después de todo eso, nuestro Rey títere no hizo nada por nosotros, tras la independencia su hija y la actual Reina tuvo que encargarse de otro reino más y de intentar que no se derrumbara la economía ya destruida.

En conclusión soy el único que puede hacer algo ya que para eso tengo mis poderes por lo que desde que aprendí a usarlos he robado camiones de dinero, bancos y alimentos para tratar de ayudar a mi gente. Para ellos soy un héroe, aunque no se si aceptaran el que trabaje para Estigma.

Tras esas palabras todos intentaron procesar esa información y de incluso ponerse en su sitio, pero era difícil incluso para Brynden y Bobby, uno con poderes y el otro con una familia a la que le fue difícil progresar el hacerlo.

\- Te entiendo. No quieres hacer cosas malas, pero no tienes otro camino – dijo Leni.

\- No quise hacerles daño, pero ya saben como son los negocios.

\- Lo se. Yo vendo ropa y en ocasiones me toca gente difícil. Por cierto ¿Cuál es esa causa que tiene Estigma?

\- La verdad es que es complicada de explicar de la forma en que yo lo hago.

\- Pues, me gustaría hablar con el sobre eso. Tal vez tengamos uno que otro punto en común.

 **Y así queridos lectores termina este capítulo. Por fin descubrimos el origen de los poderes de Nataly y un poco más de la vida de Christopher. Sobre lo que se viene en el último capítulo, prefiero no adelantar nada, más que decir que será grande.**

 **Ahora pasemos a los saludos**

 **Marati2011** : Gracias por seguir esta historia, y si los chicos fueron muy valientes para enfrentar a alguien a quien no conocían. Sobre Leni, le tenemos preparado algo para el final.

 **RCurrent:** Espero te haya gustado este capítulo al igual que el anterior. El que hayan escapado las menores es algo bueno, pero por el momento no pueden hacer nada por su familia. Espero haberte causado algún otro sentimiento similar en este capítulo. Gracias por seguir el fic.

 **En fin, sé que este capítulo estuvo lento. Pero les aseguro que el último va a compensar eso. Sobre el final de este capítulo diré que si juntan algunas cosas que se mencionaron podrán saber para donde va todo. Nuevamente, gracias por seguir con esta historia y nos vemos en el final.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	9. Semillas del futuro

**Hola a todos y bienvenidos al último capítulo de esta historia. Quien lo diría tras mucho tiempo por fin llegamos a la final, y la verdad es que me alegro de haber compartido este universo que nació de un simple trabajo escolar y que ahora puede ser parte de un libro.**

 **Les agradezco desde ya todo su apoyo y su compañía a lo largo de estos nueve capítulos. Antes de comenzar, pasare a responder las reviews.**

 **Marati2011:** Ya veremos cómo termina todo. Muchas gracias por el apoyo y la compañía.

 **RCurrent:** Tarde o temprano tenía que explicar el origen de los poderes de los personajes, pero preferí dejar eso para el penúltimo capítulo y de esa forma no tener dudas de nada en el último. Con la historia de Christopher quise mostrar más sobre el personaje y el porqué de sus actos. La verdad es que no es malo, pero ha tenido que ir por caminos duros. Me alegro de que te haya gustado el capitulo y espero te guste el final.

 **Regamers10:** Me alegra tenerte por aquí. Y sí, yo solito cree todo este universo, la verdad es que no fue trabajo fácil crearlo todo, pero fue divertido. Sobre Estigma, este está más que nada inspirado en Míster Siniestro, el villano de los X-Men, pero es bueno ver otras comparaciones.

Sobre cómo les diría, pues nunca se me ocurrió uno para estos individuos más allá de ponerles una clasificación, pero si se te ocurre una no dudes en dármela.

 **Montana Hatzune:** Tal como lo mencionas, Estigma es alguien que busca la dominación del Mundo pues piensa que así lo protegerá.

Sobre Christopher, su historia si es triste, pues después de todo lo que paso su familia, siente que solo quitándole el lugar a alguien las cosas van a mejorar. En cuanto a los poderes de Nataly, bueno, ya vimos que él quiere usarlos para su propio beneficio.

En fin, es momento de abrir el telón por última vez y salir al escenario para contar el final de esta guerra entre Estigma y los demás.

 **Ahora sí, comencemos.**

 **Alas al vuelo - Capítulo 9**

 **Semillas del futuro**

Durante casi tres días Estigma se dedicó a llevar uno a uno a los Loud y a sus amigos ante él con la esperanza de que alguno se pasara a su lado. A Lynn Sr le prometió una cadena de restaurantes si le daba sus conocimientos en informática. Al padre de Nataly le ofreció una fortuna si convencía a su hija de que le iría bien, pero solo logro que este intentara golpearlo con una silla, cosa que no logro gracias a unos hechizos simples. A Bobby le ofreció cientos de beneficios para su familia y a Rita el presentar su libro en todo el mundo como si se tratara de una nueva gran obra literaria.

Después de estos, intento pensar en cómo atraer a sus demás prisioneros, pero más allá de darles dinero no encontró otra forma de tenerlos a su disposición, de hecho no encontró una forma en que estos le servirían, más allá de Lynn y de Lucy en cuestión de fuerza y estudio de textos antiguos el resto le era inútil.

\- Si tan solo hubiera capturado a Lisa Loud. Su ciencia hubiera impulsado nuestra campaña en gran medida.

\- A estas alturas debe de estar muy bien vigilada y protegida. Es una lástima que se llevara sus trabajos con ella – dijo Christopher.

\- Ya la encontrare algún día. De todas formas ya tengo a esos cinco, por lo que ya cumpli con mi prueba

\- ¿Qué prueba?

\- Una del futuro. Una visión de nuestros enemigos. Cinco grupos que se interpondrán en nuestro camino a la salvación de este mundo.

\- Que yo sepa solo existen Los Caballeros Templarios.

\- Habrán más. Tanto de ellos como de nosotros.

\- Si bueno, sobre eso. Esa chica, Leni. Me dijo que quería hablar contigo.

\- Es una gran mujer no lo niego. ¿Pero qué voy a hacer con ella?

\- Ni idea. Pero es mejor una que nada. Además seguro se cansó de estar encerrada. En cualquier caso, eso ya no me importa, ya cumplí con traerte a los Loud y de paso te traje a unos cuantos más. Si me necesitas estaré actualizando mi armadura. Adiós – dijo para desaparecer en el aire con un maletín de dinero en sus manos.

\- Creo que tiene razón. No pierdo nada con ella. ¡Soldados! – dijo llamando a unos de sus hombres, los cuales tenían una armadura morada y llevaban alabardas – Tráiganme a Leni Loud.

La puerta se abrió y del interior de la celda salió Leni escoltada por los soldados de Estigma. En su mente, estos hombres intentaban buscar cual era la razón para que se buscara tener a una chica como Leni que si bien era buena en lo que era la fabricación y diseño de ropa, no tenía ni fuerza, ni capacidades intelectuales destacables, o siquiera alguna habilidad sobrehumana. Pero el jefe había pedido verla y ordenes eran ordenes, y si esta iba a trabajar para ellos a cambio de que pudiera salir de su celda entonces se encargarían de buscarle un lugar.

La llevaron hasta las puertas del estudio en donde ya varios habían escuchado la misma explicación de parte de Estigma y recibido sus ofertas para luego rechazarlas. Al entrar lo encontró sentado en el mismo lugar con una cara de incredulidad al verla.

\- No me esperaba verte por aquí – dijo Estigma – pero me alegra que hayas sido tú la primera en dar un paso. Lamento mucho lo ocurrido ayer, mi plan no era lastimar a nadie, mucho menos a quienes considero personas muy valiosas.

\- ¿Y por qué te metiste a nuestra casa?

\- Pues digamos que tú hermana y tus amigos estaban en estado de guerra contra mí, por lo que el resto de tus hermanos al enfrentarme también se unieron a esta. Pero dado que yo gane, podemos empezar de cero y ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva. Además entiendo que querías proteger a tú familia, algo que yo también haría en tú lugar.

\- Gracias. Yo también lamento lo ocurrido. Como sea. Me dijeron que querías hablar con nosotros.

\- Así es. ¿Tú hermana te hablo de mí? Cierto.

\- Me dijo que querías conquistar el mundo o algo así.

\- En realidad seria ordenarlo. Veras, he notado que trabajas en una tienda de ropa.

\- Y soy la mejor en ella, siempre ayudo mucho a los clientes y también adoro ordenar todo lo que llega. Deberías ver las ultimas camisas que nos han llegado hay algunas que quizás…

\- Podemos dejar el tema de la ropa para otro momento. Pero lo que me interesa es lo que tú dices de que te gusta ordenar.

\- Pues sí, eso es lo que me gusta hacer en mi trabajo.

\- Y eso, es lo que quiero hacer por el mundo. Veraz, el mundo es como una gran tienda, un lugar que requiere que se ordene para que de esa forma la gente pueda ver y comprar lo que quiere.

\- ¿Entonces usted quiere que el mundo sea una tienda?

\- No. Pero ¿No vas a negar que la ropa ordenada se ve bonita?

\- ¡Sí! ¡Me gusta cuando todo está por color y tallas!

\- Pues yo quiero que el mundo esté como tú lo describes, o bueno, casi. Lo de dividir a la gente por color y tallas es una idea muy arcaica que al final lleva al fracaso. Lo que yo quiero es poner todo de forma muy bien cuadrada y en su respectivo lugar. Evitar el caos que generan las guerras y los intereses propios de uno que causan beneficios en uno pero problemas en otros.

\- Ósea ¿Quiere que la gente ya no pelee entre ellas?

\- Es lo que quiero. Pelear entre nosotros solo causara que no podamos estar juntos y preparados para cuando llegue el verdadero enemigo.

\- ¿Y quién es ese enemigo? – Pregunto Leni.

\- No tengo un nombre para él. Pero llegara en su momento, por eso es que tenemos que poder las cosas en orden. ¿Cuento contigo?

\- Cuentas conmigo – dijo esta.

\- Me alegra oir eso. Dado que ahora estas de nuestro lado te liberaría, pero como tus padres y hermanos todavía siguen aquí me temo que eso es imposible. En cambio te daré una habitación en donde puedes estar más cómoda y en donde puedes esperar hasta que estos vean lo que tú has podido ver. Espero no te moleste seguir como mi invitada.

\- Para nada, solo quisiera saber si podría cumplirme con un favor.

\- El que sea querida.

\- Podría ver el cielo aunque sea por un momento.

\- Por supuesto, te acompañare al patio.

En el asilo, Lana, Lola, Lisa y Lily ordenaban la habitación cuando de pronto la laptop de Lisa empezó a emitir una señal de localización. La joven científica salto como una gacela y vio el punto de origen de la señal y de quien se trataba.

\- ¡Es Leni! ¡Encontré a Leni!

\- ¡¿Dónde?! – pregunto Lana.

\- ¡Está en la parte antigua de la ciudad. En el casco histórico de la misma.

\- ¿Te refieres a ese lugar con las casas más lujosas de la ciudad? – dijo Lola.

\- Exacto. Ella está en esa parte. ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes? Alguien como Estigma debe de amar los lugares como esos.

\- Hay que llamar a la policía de una vez – dijo Lola.

\- Mejor llamamos a Los Templarios – dijo Lana.

\- Olviden a esos tipos. Yo me encargare personalmente de esto – dijo Albert entrando al cuarto.

\- Abuelo. Es muy peligroso – dijo Lana.

\- Vietnam era peligroso. Estigma es solo un tipo que se cree superior. Nada que mis amigos y yo no podamos derrotar – dijo mientras sacaba de un baúl de madera una escopeta y un casco de color verde.

\- ¿De dónde salieron todas estas cosas? – pregunto Lola.

\- Son recuerdos de mi época en el frente. Las conservaba para recordar a mis compañeros caídos.

\- Pensé que estabas en un barco en aquella época – dijo Lisa.

\- Estuve en muchos frentes querida, es hora de sumar uno más a la lista. Vamos a casa niñas, vamos a necesitar de muchas cosas para entrar y creo que tú puedes ayudarme en eso.

\- ¡Pero por supuesto que sí! – dijo Lisa entusiasmada.

En la casa Loud, uno a uno los amigos del padre de Rita fueron llegando. Todos ellos eran ancianos que habían ido al infierno y habían vuelto. Todos sabían de Estigma y del gran riesgo que representaba para la seguridad tanto de su país como la del mundo.

Mientras estos iban organizando una estrategia viendo el plano de la casa en donde estaban encerrados, Lisa junto a sus hermanas se encontraban en su habitación revisando si todo estaba en orden o si los mercenarios de Estigma habían tomado cosas de este.

\- ¿Todo bien Lisa? – pregunto Lana.

\- Eso creo. No falta ninguna sustancia o cualquier otro material. Además como me lleve a tiempo mi computadora no tuvieron acceso a ninguno de los programas de investigación que Estigma podría usar para su beneficio.

\- Eso es bueno. Creo – dijo Lola.

\- Lo es. Ahora si me disculpan tengo que preparar una gran cantidad de bombas químicas y de camuflaje.

Tras varias horas de trabajo, el sol empezó a bajar y la hora de actuar se acercaba. Los señores McBride se enteraron de la operación y quisieron intervenir, pero les pidieron que no hicieran nada por el bien de todo y que volverían con su hijo sano y salvo. Varios vecinos al ver el movimiento llegaron incluidos el Señor Grouse con un rastrillo quienes querían interpretar la versión Royal Woods de Fuente Ovejuna. Pero a estos tampoco les fue permitido participar, pues obviamente por más objeto que llevaran consigo como arma ninguna podría contra el poder de fuego de Estigma. Pero hubo alguien que sí pudo participar, alguien que llego en una camioneta pintarrajeada.

\- ¿Necesitan ayuda?

\- ¿Tú quién eres? – pregunto Albert.

\- Soy Chunk y soy amigo de Luna. Estuve con ella cuando Estigma apareció ante el mundo. Y ahora vine a recatarla a ella y a su familia.

\- ¿Sabes disparar? – dijo uno de los ancianos.

\- Por supuesto.

\- Entonces no falles – dijo Albert dándole un rifle de hacía varias décadas.

Lori y Nataly estaban echadas en sus camas cuando de pronto escucharon un fuerte estruendo del otro lado de la puerta, la cual se abrió teniendo a Leni del otro lado.

\- Leni ¡¿Pero qué…?! – intento decir Rita al ver a su hija.

\- ¡Después hablamos a hora es momento de escapar! – dijo esta dándole la espalda para empezar a abrir las otras puertas con las llaves que tenía en sus manos, las cuales se las había arrebatado a los guardias que estaban en el suelo.

\- ¡Ya estan libres! – dijo Chuck quien dejaba salir a Luna, Luan, Lynn y Lucy.

\- ¡Chunk! ¡Viniste! – dijo Luna abrazando a su amigo.

\- Ya era hora de que llegaran, estaba aburriéndome – dijo Lynn.

\- ¿Cómo nos encontraron? – pregunto Lincoln.

\- Fue gracias a Leni – dijo Lisa quien llegaba cargando una bolsa con todo tipo de bombas, las cuales fue repartiendo a todos.

Estas eran bombas químicas similares a las que ella había usado contra Estigma, pero que ahora estaban mejoradas. También le entrego a Paz una botella con un líquido desconocido y a Bobby una jeringa con una etiqueta que decia "Proyecto Guardián".

\- Supuse que el estar tan abajo no permitía que la señal de los chips rastreadores llegara a la superficie, además de que probablemente el techo era de plomo.

\- ¡Por eso querías hablar con Estigma! – dijo Brynden.

\- Exacto. Lo convencí de que me dejara tomar aire y el abuelo y Lisa hicieron el resto.

\- ¡¿Qué está haciendo el abuelo?! – Pregunto Lori.

Afuera había un tiroteo en el cual los hombres de Estigma intercambiaban balas, flechas y saetas con Albert y sus compañeros de armas. Los cuales habían ingresado derrumbando el muro del patio con uno de los explosivos hechos por Lisa, sepultando a dos de los mercenarios y tomándolos por sorpresa al ver como avanzaban con rapidez tomándose el patio.

\- ¡Maten a esos viejos de una vez! – gritaba uno de los lideres quien no dejaba de disparar con su rifle.

\- ¡Eso es lo que tú crees imbécil! – le contesto Albert quien seguía disparando.

\- Oye Pop, necesitamos que tú hija y su familia salga de una vez. Nuestras balas no son infinitas como los de esos tipos.

\- Paciencia amigo, paciencia.

De vuelta en el interior de la mansión, todos huían hacia la salida más cercana mientras que Chunk y los señores Loud y Wind iban al frente con las armas capturadas.

\- ¡El abuelo está loco! – dijo Lori.

\- Pues es mejor que esperar a que llegue alguien que no va a venir – dijo Lincoln.

\- Tranquilos, ya casi llegamos a la puerta – dijo Chunk.

\- No vamos a escapar – dijo Lori.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? – pregunto Luan.

\- Ese sujeto no dejara de buscarnos. Tenemos que derrotarlo – dijo Nataly decidida.

\- ¡¿Qué acaso en encierro te daño el cerebro?! – dijo Lisa.

\- Ellas tienen razón. Debemos derrotarlo aquí y ahora para que sepa que es un error meterse con nosotros – dijo Bobby.

\- Ese tipo de tener una armería o algo como eso, estoy más que seguro que nuestras armas están ahí – dijo Brynden.

\- Pues entonces vamos por ellas – dijo Paz.

Los cinco estaban por salir corriendo cuando Lisa hizo que se detuvieran.

\- Por qué no mejor esperan a que les diga en donde esta ese arsenal en lugar de andar corriendo a lo loco – dijo Lisa.

Todos fueron hacia un cuarto el cual estaba lleno de armas como espadas, lanzas, hachas, escudos, arcos y ballestas. Ahí estaban las armas que Estigma les había quitado, pero también había armaduras y otros artefactos que solo Lucy conocía.

Lori y Nataly tomaron sus espadas y agregaron dos escudos, Brynden iba a tomar su espada pare prefirió cambiarla por otras dos que se veían muy superiores a la suyas, Paz tomo su arco y sus flechas y Bobby su machete.

Estaban a punto de partir cuando Lucy les llamo la atención sobre un objeto en específico.

\- Vean eso – dijo señalando a una esfera de color azul marino del tamaño de un balón de futbol.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto Lincoln.

\- Es el Orbe de Azcalón. Un artefacto que permite ver el futuro para quien lo toca. Pero solo una vez, después por más que quieras no podrás ver otra cosa

\- Si claro – dijo Lynn burlándose.

\- Es enserio. Este objeto desapareció hace siglos y hubo reyes que lo usaron para ver cómo iban a ser sus reinados. Ahora yo lo usare para ver que nos tiene preparado el futuro.

\- ¡Lucy espera! – grito Lori, pero de nada sirvió.

El orbe brillo cuando la gótica lo toco y sufrió una serie de convulsiones para luego caer desmayada. Sus padres la levantaron del suelo inconsciente convencidos de que ese objeto era real.

\- Le advertí que no lo hiciera.

\- Pues debemos hacer lo mismo – dijo Nataly.

\- ¿Estás loca? – dijo Paz.

\- No. Pero si Estigma ya lo uso, entonces debe tener una ventaja contra nosotros.

\- Nataly te das cuenta de que no sabemos que vio él y además de que no podemos quedar como ella en este momento – dijo Brynden.

\- Ella tiene ocho años, nosotros no. Esa es una ventaja.

\- Una que dudo mucho sea real – dijo Lisa.

\- Además de que literalmente pudo ser cualquier cosa que no tenga relación con esto.

\- Lo se Lori, pero piensa en que quizas no tengamos una oportunidad como esta nunca más – dijo Nataly.

\- ¿Qué pasa si no les gusta los que ven? – les pregunto Luna.

\- Pues intentaremos cambiarlo de una forma u otra – contesto Nataly.

\- Yo estoy con ella – dijo Bobby.

\- Yo no estoy segura, pero ya que – dijo Paz.

\- Si me da los números de la lotería por mi esta bien – dijo Brynden.

\- Muy bien. Pero literalmente esto es una locura.

Fue con esa decisión que los cinco tocaron el Orbe de Ascalón pasando por lo mismo que Lucy, cayeron al suelo de rodillas pero se lograron parar con dificultad.

\- Creo que ya sé a qué le teme. Le teme a lo único que puede pararlo – dijo Lori.

\- Estoy de acuerdo. Por eso lanzo a Arcángel Rojo contra nosotros. Para probarnos.

\- ¡¿Pero qué?! ¡¿Qué vieron?! – quiso saber Clyde.

\- Vimos lo que será el mundo. Vimos héroes – respondio Lori.

\- Lisa ¿Qué es el proyecto guardián? – pregunto Bobby.

\- Un proyecto cancelado. Se suponía que iba a crear soldados a prueba de balas, pero no sé por qué no lo continuaron cuando lograron que los resultados se hicieran permanentes en el sujeto de pruebas. Esa ampolla es todo lo que queda de este. No es perfecta y sus efectos son temporales.

\- Con unas horas me basta.

Se la inyecto, y su cuerpo empezó a incrementar su masa muscular y su piel poco a poco se volvió más dura. Lisa informo a Paz que la botella contenía un líquido inflamable que al contacto con el aire se prendía en llamas, por lo que saco sus flechas y las baño en ese liquido.

\- Bueno chicos, creo que literalmente todos vimos lo mismo. Así que ¿Qué esperamos? – dijo Lori.

Afuera en el patio la batalla seguía pero esta vez a los tiradores se le sumaban hombres con escudos, espadas, lanzas y alabardas quienes comenzaron a avanzar protegidos por escudos que eran capaces de resistir las balas de Albert y sus compañeros.

\- ¡Maldición no vamos a poder con estos sujetos!

\- ¡Solo aguanten un poco más! – ordenaba el anciano quien veía que pronto sus enemigos se le lanzarían encima.

En ese momento unas nubes de color verde y azul llenaron los balcones en donde estaban disparando los enemigos, haciendo que cayeran desmayados para después salir de ahí los Loud junto con sus amigos dando un salto Bobby y Brynden quienes empezaron a acabar con los soldados. Brynden cortó con una gran rapidez a sus enemigos gracias a la alta calidad de sus nuevas espadas, mientras que Paz disparaba sus flechas con rapidez las cuales se convirtieron en verdaderas antorchas junto con Chunk y el padre de Nataly que hacían fuego graneado, Bobby por su parte golpeaba con su machete con más fuerza que antes, no le importo que lo atacaran con mejores armas que la suya pues las espadas y demás armas rebotaban en su piel.

Con aquel ataque sorpresa los ánimos de los invasores aumento y fueron ellos quienes se lanzaron disparando y golpeando con sus rifles a quienes se le cruzaran por su camino hasta que no quedo ninguno.

\- ¡Ganamos! – grito Rita abrazando a su padre.

\- Después celebramos hija, ahora vámonos.

\- ¡Primero debemos vencer a Estigma! – dijo Lori.

\- Ese cobarde ya se fue corriendo. Vámonos ya.

El grupo salió por el espacio en la pared, rodeo la mansión y llegó a la parte frontal. Solo para encontrarse con alguien bajando del cielo rodeado en una luz purpura.

\- ¿Se van tan pronto? – dijo Estigma.

\- ¡Fuego! – grito Albert quien junto a sus compañeros dispararon con todo contra el hechicero quien haciendo uso de sus poderes reunió todas las balas y las desintegro.

\- Que armas tan patéticas.

\- Sabíamos que no te ibas a ir corriendo – dijo Lori tomando con fuerza su espada.

\- Vaya que fui muy confiado. Realmente creía que ibas a aceptar unirte a mi causa – dijo mirando a Leni.

\- Me gusta el orden, pero lo que tú quieres hacer es esclavitud – le contesto desafiante.

\- El mundo esta en peligro y sus problemas estúpidos lo llevaran al desastre.

\- Pues nos uniremos cuando eso pase y será porque queremos salvarlo. No porque un dictador quiere que protejamos su reino.

\- Además estas solo idiota. Ya vencimos a todas tus tropas – dijo Lincoln.

\- ¿Eso creen? No. Yo solo guardaba lo mejor para el final.

De un portal que abrió Estigma salió una gran cantidad de hombres armados, todos ellos vestidos con armaduras y uniformes de color índigo, quienes empezaron a rodear a los Loud y a sus amigos.

\- Siempre dejo lo mejor para el final.

\- De hecho te esperábamos. Literalmente ya sabemos a lo que le tienes miedo – dijo Lori – Ya sabemos que es lo que somos nosotros cinco

\- Semillas del futuro. Una muestra, un representante de los que se interponen en mi camino. Pero en cuanto los derrote sabré que esos intentos de héroes no podrán con nosotros. Les daré dos opciones ríndanse o sucumban.

Cuando parecía que ya todo estaba perdido, una gran cantidad de gente armada con todo tipo de objeto, llego corriendo y dando gritos. La escena dejo paralizado a Estigma por un momento pues no se imaginó ver a la población entera de Royal Woods llegar a pelear por aquella familia y por aquella alada a quien consideraban y era una verdadera heroína.

\- ¡A dónde nos lleve el viento!

\- ¡Todos para uno y uno para todos!

\- ¡A repartir justicia!

\- ¡A la batalla templarios!

\- ¡Vengadores unidos!

Gritaron Paz, Brynden, Bobby, Nataly y Lori respectivamente. Dando los gritos de batalla de aquellos grupos de héroes que vieron en su predicción se lanzaron al combate.

El choque fue brutal y los vecinos sacaron toda su ira con aquellos sujetos que servían al hombre que había acabado con su calma sin importarles que tan armados estuvieran. Por su parte Lori y Nataly luchaban una junto a la otra, dando la segunda una serie de ataques aéreos y la primera haciendo gala de todo lo aprendido. Bobby y Brynden se enfrenaban a quienes tuvieran rifles aprovechando sus factores curativos y su piel impenetrable. Paz por su parte acertaba cada una de sus flechas en sus oponentes.

Los cinco junto con todo el pueblo daban lo mejor de si en un intento por vencer a Estigma, el cual estaba confundido por aquel acto del cual no se esperaba nada, lanzando hechizos a todo aquel que intentara enfrentarlo, pero por cada uno que lograba vencer otros tres aparecían para desafiarlo.

\- ¡Nosotros también vamos! - dijo el señor Loud.

\- Es cierto. Mi hija me necesita en este momento – dijo el señor Wind.

\- Nosotros también iremos – dijo Lincoln.

\- Ustedes no irán – intervino Rita – es demasiado peligroso.

\- Estigma se metió con nuestra familia y amigos. Ataco nuestra casa y nos secuestró. Es hora de cobrarnos por lo que hizo y hacer que se vaya para siempre – dijo Luna.

\- Además tenemos estas que Lisa nos dio – dijo Lynn sujetando una de las bombas químicas.

\- Ese maldito mato a mis amigos. Juro por sus almas que no descansare hasta que pague – dijo Lucy despertando.

\- ¡¿Vienes Jack?! – pregunto Lincoln a Clyde entrando en personaje.

\- ¡Por supuesto Ace! – le contesto.

De esa forma, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lincoln, Clyde y Lucy corrieron a la batalla.

Tras un buen rato de lucha Lori, Nataly, Brynden, Paz y Bobby lograron ver a Estigma y fueron directo hacia él.

\- Vaya batalla la que tenemos aquí.

\- Esta literalmente es la prueba de que no necesitamos que alguien nos controle a todos para unirnos cuando hay una amenaza – dijo Lori.

\- Te metiste con las personas equivocadas Estigma – dijo Nataly.

\- Los cinco nos encargaremos de que la justicia te juzgue y condene – dijo Brynden.

\- ¡No hay justicia que este sobre mí! – dijo lanzando un rayo purpura contra ello, quienes lo esquivaron y comenzaron el duelo.

Los cinco atacaron al mismo tiempo a la vez que Estigma daba sus mejores golpes contra Lori y Nataly quienes repelían los golpes con sus escudos y espada en mano atacaban tanto de arriba como de frente intentando cortar al hechicero indigo quien se protegia con campos de energía. Sus campos lo protegían de ellas dos al principio pero después la cantidad de ataques aumento cuanto una flecha incendiaria le paso volando a centímetros y de la cual apenas si la esquivo para luego sufrir un puñetazo en el rostro seguido de un corte que casi lo deja destripado de no ser por un hechizo con el que alejo a Brynden y después uso para mandar a volar a Bobby.

\- ¡Inferno! – grito lanzando una llamarada contra Paz, que no resulto al recibir un bombazo de color azul en su mano que le corto el ataque.

\- ¡Buen tiro Ace! – dijo Clyde.

\- ¡Igualmente Jack!

\- ¡Malditos niños! – dijo enfurecido por el dolor - ¡Prueben lo que es el verdadero poder! – dijo mientras estaba a punto de lanzar un ataque.

\- ¡Esto es por arruinar mi concierto! – dijo Luna lanzándole un golpe tras otro.

\- ¡Esta va por mis amigos! – dijo Lucy arrojándole una bomba a su espalda que le quemo el traje.

\- ¡Flechas del norte! – grito lanzando unos proyectiles purpura contra la gótica que fue salvada por la intervención de Brynden.

\- ¡No te metas con mi hermana! – le dijo Lori.

\- ¡Cállate y muere! ¡Golpe del inframundo! – grito lanzando una descarga contra la mayor de las Loud que hubiera acertado de lleno de no ser por Bobby quien le descargo el machete en el brazo cortando la armadura y la piel debajo de esta. Estigma grito por el dolor y pulverizo el arma que pudo cortarle el brazo.

Al voltear Lori estaba sujetándose el hombre el cual había sufrido el roce de aquel hechizo mortal que la hubiera matado, pero que al haber fallado hizo que su piel se pusiera de un tono grisáceo.

\- ¡¿Hija estas bien?! – dijo Lynn Sr levantando a su hija.

\- Estos bien papá – dijo poniéndose de pie.

\- ¡Voy a matar a ese tipo! – dijo apuntando su arma.

\- Descuida papá. Nosotras nos encargamos de ese malnacido – dijo poniéndose de pie con todas sus energías

\- ¿Puedes continuar Lori? – pregunto Nataly aterrizando.

\- Si amiga. Vamos a terminar con esto.

\- Por lo que veo creo que puedes retirarte a descansar – dijo observando la pelea en la cual entre todos no le daban descanso al hechicero siniestro.

\- No. Nataly, esto empezó con nosotras. ¿Quieres ayudarme a ponerle fin?

\- Sí. Vamos a derrotarlo.

Mientras que Estigma se enfrentaba con Leni y Luan vio que estas se retiraban de improviso, se giro para ver que era lo que pasaba, solo para ver como Nataly en pleno vuelo dejaba caer a Lori sobre este descargando su espada sobre este apenas logrando protegerse con lo que le quedaba de fuerzas para luego ser atacado por la alada quien cayo en picada con todo repitiendo el ataque de su amiga.

\- Gracias por el apoyo chicos, pero ahora debemos de terminar con esto – dijo Lori.

\- No seas tonta, ya casi lo derrotamos – dijo Lynn.

\- Ella tiene razón. Esto empezó por ellas, así que ellas deben de derrotarlo – dijo Luna.

\- Pues las matare a las dos a la vez.

Estigma se curó el corte del machete de Bobby y haciendo acopio de sus fuerzas lanzo ataques contra las dos quienes se protegieron con los escudos y contratacaron lanzando sus propios ataques.

\- ¡¿Es qué no pueden ver lo mismo que yo veo?! ¡¿No ven que este mundo esta en peligro y que solo yo puedo salvarlo?!

\- ¡Mis hermanos peleamos en muchos momentos de la semana! ¡Pero aun así aquí están dándote una paliza!

\- ¡Ni piensen que pueden vencerme!¡He luchado con mejores enemigos que ustedes!

\- ¡Eso a mí no me importa! – contesto Nataly atacando tanto con su espada como con sus alas.

Los ataques de ambas fueron ganando velocidad hasta que le comenzaron a causar cortes a Estigma, las dos vieron que ya era momento de poner fin a todo y Nataly lo golpeo con su ala en el rostro, Lori le causo un corte en la pierna que lo hizo ponerse de rodillas y Nataly lo remato golpeándolo con el escudo en la cabeza.

El golpe mando a Estigma al suelo y con eso la batalla se dio por concluida.

\- No puede ser. Yo no puedo ser vencido por ustedes.

\- Pues literalmente te acabamos de hacer morder el polvo.

\- Tú intento de dominar el mundo ha terminado.

\- No. Esta es solo la primera página del libro. Ya llegara mi verdadero momento – dijo para luego desaparecer.

A su alrededor todos los hombres de Estigma que no estaban heridos o muertos se rendían al ver que su líder había sido vencido y había escapado. La primera gran batalla de ese nuevo mundo había terminado con una victoria por parte del bien.

Con el pasar de los días las cosas volvieron casi a la normalidad. Nataly y Lori fueron recibidas en su escuela como heroínas, con lo cual a la primera se la dejo de ver con su casaca mostrando con orgullo los cortes en su ropa por el cual liberaba sus alas ante la vista de todo el mundo.

Las noticias sobre seres con poderes se empezaron a hacer comunes y los reportes que iban desde un grupo que había derrotado a una alada, hasta el de un vigilante vestido, pasando por un grupo que defendía a la gente de la calle eran cosas que daban esperanza a la gente pues sabían que individuos como Estigma podían aparecer otra vez.

\- Veo que te venció un grupo de adolescentes – dijo a Estigma un sujeto de la edad de Nataly y Lori el cual tenía el cabello negro y vestía una armadura de un color azul muy oscuro.

\- Los subestime Añil, un error que no volverá a pasar.

\- Un error lo comete cualquiera. Pero no vengo a hablarte de eso. Te tengo noticias que te animaran.

\- ¿Cuáles?

\- Pues encontré a otro que piensa como nosotros. Es muy inteligente y tiene grandes planes. Se hace llamar Pirolisis.

\- ¿Cuáles son sus planes?

\- Un alzamiento. Un ataque general a escala mundial.

\- Pues suerte con eso. No somos tantos por si te das cuenta.

\- Lo sé. Pero lo seremos. Además el ve a largo plazo, digamos que a unos cuatro años en el futuro.

\- Eso suena más creíble – dijo Estigma con una sonrisa – Reunamos aliados, veamos de qué lado se pone cada uno y cuando llegue el momento nos alzaremos y aplastaremos a los príncipes y a los héroes.

En la casa Loud, estos junto con Nataly, Brynden, Paz. A quienes se les habían unido Clyde y Ronnie Anne que estaba de invitada de su hermano celebraban en una pequeña fiesta su triunfo sobre Estigma.

\- Gracias por invitarme Lori – dijo Paz.

\- De nada. No lo hubiéramos logrado sin ti – dijo esta.

\- Se que te cause problemas antes y…

\- Descuida. Lo pasado quedo en el pasado, además ya encontraras a alguien con quien puedes ser feliz.

\- Muchas gracias Lori – dijo con algo de timidez.

\- ¡O vamos! Tú y yo somos amigas ahora. Así que llámame así a partir de ahora.

Lo siguiente que hizo Paz fue abrazar a Lori con mucha alegría, a lo cual esta hizo lo mismo quedando de esa forma todo conflicto en el pasado.

\- En fin. Vamos a intentar que esos dos salgan en una cita – dijo Lori señalando a Paz y a Brynden.

\- No lo veo tan complicado – dijo Paz mientras caminaba con Lori hacia el sillón de la sala en la cual estaban todos.

La cosa siguió su rumbo hasta que Lincoln pregunto una duda que tenía desde hacía unos días.

\- Oye Lucy. De casualidad ¿Qué fue lo que viste cuando tocaste esa cosa?

\- Bueno. Fue una serie de visiones raras que no entendí bien.

Lucy describió las siguientes visiones del futuro. Una era de dos sujetos peleando, uno tenía una armadura celeste oscuro y el otro una negra y dorada, los cuales fueron alcanzados por un rayo de color morado. Otra era una figura femenina con alas en la espalda, salvo que estas eran las de una libélula y la tercera…

\- Era Roma en llamas – dijo con temor.

\- ¿Qué significa eso ultimo y porque se estaba quemando? – pregunto Lori.

\- No lo sé. Pero no creo que sea algo bueno.

\- Esa de la chica con alas de libélula me llama la atención – dijo Nataly - ¿Segura que eran ese tipo de alas?

\- Completamente.

\- En mi visión vi a un grupo de mujeres, de las cuales creo que algunas tenían esas descripción. Aunque como fue tan rápido no estoy segura de aquello – dijo Paz.

\- ¿Sera que habrá un cuarto grupo en el futuro? – pregunto Clyde.

\- Pues en este caso esas serian…

La oración de Lori se vio interrumpida cuando sonó el timbre. Luna fue a abrir la puerta quedando sorprendida de lo que vio.

\- Chicos… Tienen que ver esto.

Todos salieron y vieron que en la puerta había literalmente un caballo con alas detrás de una chica de diecisiete años vestida de blanco y rosado con una caja y un sobre sobre este en sus manos.

\- Esa cosa es… - dijo Lori intentando hablar al no creer lo que veia.

\- Un pegaso. O mejor dicho es Nube, mi compañero. A sí. Verán yo soy un trono, osea un alado o alada a la cual no le cresen alas sino que despierta un día y encuentra una cosa pequeña durmiendo a su lado y que poco a poco va creciendo.

\- ¡¿Podemos tocarlo?! – pregunto Lola emocionada.

\- Pero claro. Vayan, le gusta que lo acaricien.

Todos fueron hacia el animal salvo Lori y Nataly quienes querían saber que hacia ella ahí.

\- Vengo de parte del Doctor Fernández, el líder de Los Caballeros Templarios, el cual se enteró de su victoria y me envió aquí con este regalo a modo de felicitaciones.

Lori abrió la caja y encontró una especie de polo de manga corto delgado, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue una gran cantidad de bolsas de red llenas de monedas de oro.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – pregunto Lori.

\- Esa es una prenda mágica que permite que quien la use pueda liberar sus alas sin tener que hacerle agujeros a la ropa. Muchos de mis compañeros las usan.

\- ¡No! ¡Me refiero a las monedas!

\- Ah eso. Es una compensación por no haber podido ayudarlos cuando Estigma los ataco. Hemos tenido problemas con muchas cosas en estos días, pero él debió de ser nuestra prioridad. En esta carta están sus disculpas.

Lori la abrió y ambas leyeron la carta con las disculpas, la explicación de las monedas y un resumen sobre aquella prenda mágica. Pero lo que más llamo la atención fue una frase que estaba al final de la carta.

 **"Bienvenidos al mundo de reyes y héroes"**

 **Y así queridos lectores a terminado esta historia que duro año y medio y que debio de ser borrada para llegar nuevamente a ustedes. Espero les haya gustado este final y les agradezco por su compañía y apoyo.**

 **Saben, este universo, estos personajes con todo y sus poderes los fui creando desde el año 2008 y cada vez que veía un fic de la serie, pensaba en cual podía integrar este universo pero nunca se me ocurría hacer uno por mi cuenta. Cosa que luego se** **transformo** **en una serie de historias por las que ahora que llegamos al final debo darles una tardia explicación.**

 **Alas al vuelo, muestra el inicio de este universo en el cual nadie sabe nada de los alados y otros seres con poderes. Los eventos de La ultima tarde e Inferno se ambientan en un mundo en el cual ese fenómeno es ya conocido existiendo ya una gran cantidad de héroes y villanos. Existiendo cinco grupos que fueron los mismos que Lori, Nataly, Brynden, Paz y Bobby vieron en su predicción y que están asociados en un grupo conocido como Los Guardianes, mismo grupo que se menciona en La ciudad de la furia, salvo que ahí y en su futura semi secuela no veremos a ningún personaje con poderes.**

 **Bueno. Ya habiendo llegado aquí quiero darles las gracias a:**

· **Marati2011.**

· **RCurrent.**

· **Najera.**

· **Montana Hatsune92.**

· **El Tío Rob95.**

· **Foxwarriorplus.**

· **Regamers10.**

 **Espero verlos más adelante con mis futuras historia. Si quieren una secuela que trate sobre El Alzamiento háganmelo saber.**

 **Nos vemos.**


End file.
